Ready for Anything
by japaatv
Summary: saisjiajsiajsaisah
1. Prologue

**I. PROLOGUE**

**Eu observo o relógio velho** pendurado na parede atrás do balcão, faltava ainda uma hora para que eu terminasse meu expediente e pudesse ir para a casa. Não que eu estivesse ansioso para isso, afinal, tinha alguns trabalhos da faculdade para fazer e duas provas ainda nessa semana para estudar. Acontece que passar o dia limpando mesas e servindo cafés para jovens riquinhos que são sustentados pelos pais e que não precisam se preocupar se em economizar para conseguir sobreviver não era bem o tipo de coisa que eu gostava de fazer.

"Com pressa, cowboy?" pergunta Lauren, ela também trabalha no Sue's como garçonete, já que, também como eu, não tem pais e nem familiares ricos que possam pagar seus estudos em Yale, e por isso era obrigada a trabalhar por meio período em uma lanchonete próxima do campus para ajudar.

"Não, só muitas coisas da facul para fazer" digo encolhendo os ombros.

"Hum... quer uma ajuda?" ela diz, com um sorriso malicioso.

Eu sorrio sem graça, balanço a cabeça negativamente e vou até a mesa que acabara de ser desocupada para limpá-la. Lauren está trabalhando aqui há mais tempo do que eu, e desde o meu primeiro dia sou obrigado a ouvir algum comentário ou indiretas como essas todos os dias. Ela provavelmente não sabe que sou gay, eu não gosto de sair por aí falando sobre a minha vida para todo mundo. Na verdade, a única pessoa que sabe é minha melhor amiga Alice, e ela prometeu que não diria a ninguém, mas vira e mexe ela me apresenta um de seus amigos ou conhecidos que também são gays. Por algum motivo, ela se alto proclamou minha fada madrinha e acha que tem o direito de me ajudar a achar algum namorado ou algo do tipo.

Eu termino de limpar uma mesa e colocar na bandeja as xícaras, pratos e pires usados e levei para a cozinha, para que fossem lavados. Quando volto para trás do balcão, ouço o toque do sino que ficava em cima da porta de entrada, e avisto dois rapazes entrarem no café, sorrindo e conversando. Não era a primeira vez que os dois apareciam por ali. O primeiro era alto e musculoso, cabelos crespos e escuros, olhos acinzentados e com covinhas nas bochechas. O outro tinha os cabelos castanhos acobreados e desalinhados, olhos grades e verdes, também alto, porém mais esguio.

"Um latte, por favor". Disse o de cabelos ruivos e rebeldes, ele tinha uma voz grave e de perto dava para ver melhor seus olhos grandes e verdes, envoltos por volumosos cílios negros.

"Algo mais?" pergunto enquanto digito o preço do pedido no caixa.

"Não".

"Ok, são $3,25". Eu o informo, e, enquanto ele coloca seu cartão na máquina e digita a senha, e pego um copo de isopor e a caneta de tinta preta. "Qual o seu nome?"

"Edward" ele diz. "E o seu?" um sorriso torto e malicioso surge em seus lábios grossos e avermelhados, e o rapaz ao seu lado, o de cabelos crespos e escuro, dá uma gargalhada alta.

Eu fico surpreso e não sei o que dizer. Eu estava acostumado a ouvir diversos tipos de brincadeiras, já que trabalho como barista de um dos cafés mais frequentados pelos estudantes de Yale, especialmente aquelas onde o cliente fingia que tinha um nome engraçado ou de duplo sentido e gargalhava toda vez que gritamos o tal nome quando o pedido está pronto, mas isto, decididamente eu nunca havia ouvido antes.

"Ahm, Jasper..." eu murmuro.

"Hum... Jasper. Poderia colocar um pouco mais de chantilly no meu café, por favor?" ele pergunta com uma sobrancelha grossa e escura erguida.

"C-claro..."

Edward sorri e se dirige para a mesa que eu havia acabado de limpar. Seu amigo ainda sorridente, pede um café expresso. Eu digo os pedidos para Lauren e entrego os dois copos de isopor contendo os nomes de cada um, Edward e Emmett. Sinto uma sensação estranha na barriga quando observo os dois rapazes de longe, são bem atraentes, e, a julgar pelos sapatos, roupas e relógios de marca, eram de famílias ricas. Também não pareciam muito velhos, o que me fez acreditar que provavelmente era estudantes de Yale.

Quando Lauren termina de montar o pedido deles e chama por seus nomes, Edward se aproxima para pegar os copos, e eu o vejo piscar um de seus olhos na minha direção. Eu perco a respiração por um instante e me sinto aliviado quando vejo que Lauren não havia percebido nada. Ele estava flertando comigo ou era mais uma dessas brincadeiras idiotas?

Eu tento não olhar muito para a mesa onde os dois rapazes estão sentados durante os vinte minutos que levam para terminar de beber seus copos de café enquanto conversam e riem animadamente, eu tento não prestar atenção no que estão dizendo, mas não posso deixar de perceber que estão falando sobre uma festa. Por uma vez ou outra, meu olhar encontra com os olhos verdes brilhantes de Edward e imediatamente eu desvio, olhando para outra direção. Eu não sei exatamente o porquê, mas aqueles vinte minutos foram os mais difíceis da minha vida.


	2. Veal Parmigiana

**II. VEAL PARMIGIANA**

**"Eu tive um sonho estranho** com você ontem a noite". Diz Alice quando eu chego na sala do Yale Daily News, algo me diz que ela estava me esperando na porta.

"Se for algo indecente, pode guardar isso para você". Eu respondo enquanto caminho até a minha mesa.

"Eu sonhei que, mesmo sabendo que eu queria a matéria de religião, você preparou um jantar para o Mike e o roubou de mim!" ela diz me seguindo.

Apesar de termos nos conhecido no ano passado, Alice era a melhor amiga que eu já tive. Nós estávamos na mesma sala, e cursávamos jornalismo e também fazíamos parte do Yale Daily News. Alice e eu éramos bem diferentes um do outro, ela era mais extrovertida e impulsiva, além de teimosa e mandona. Era difícil fazer ela mudar de ideia quando ela decidia fazer alguma coisa, e, dessa vez, ela estava decidida a fazer o artigo de religião do jornal e eu sabia que nada poderia pará-la até conseguir. Seu sonho era trabalhar na televisão, como âncora de jornais, já eu preferia passar o resto da vida viajando pelo mundo, participando da história, reportando coisas, e mesmo com tantas diferenças, a gente se dava bem.

"Foi só um sonho, Ali" eu digo.

"Você fez vitela à parmegiana, e parecia bem real".

"Alice, eu nem sei fazer vitela à parmegiana, na verdade eu nem sei cozinhar, e nem quero a matéria de religião, eu quero a coluna, você sabe disso".

"Você diz que quer a coluna". Ela diz erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"E estou falando sério".

"Você sabe que eu sou muito sensitiva esse tipo de coisa, não é? E sonhos servem para dizer alguma coisa,é o nosso inconsciente nos preparando para algo para acontecer, e no meu sonho, você está me apunhalando pelas costas com a vitela à parmegiana!"

"Devia estar bem mal cozinhada, então..." digo sorrindo.

"Jasper nós somos amigos há um ano, nós somos bem próximos, tipo Telma e Louise, e eu odiaria se algo tão trivial quanto a matéria de religião se metesse entre nós. Você não quer mesmo a material de religião".

"Ah, meu Deus, desculpe, estava falando sobre a material de religião? Não, eu não quero!"

"Oh, Jessica também estava no meio sonho!" ela diz apontando para a garota de cabelos castanhos e pele clara que havia acabado de entrar na sala, Jessica Stanley ainda estava no primeiro ano, e Alice disse que havia ouvido rumores de que ela e Mike Newton, o editor-chefe, estavam tendo um caso. "Ela estava servindo a vitela à parmegiana! Ei, Jessica, vem aqui!" ela diz enquanto corre em direção à Jessica, e eu sinto pena da garota por alguns instantes.

Eu finalmente chego à minha mesa, onde acomodo as minhas coisas, e, assim que me sento, eu ouço Mike me chamar.

"Hey, Jasper, você viu isso?" ele estava próximo à mesa de Angela Weber, que estava sentada em sua cadeira, e parecia bem desconfortável.

"Não é nada demais". Diz Angela.

"O artigo de Angie foi publicado no New York Times!" Mike exclama, entregando o jornal para mim.

"Ah, foi o artigo que você escreveu sobre a reimpressão do The Anarchist Cookbook! Saiu na nossa última edição, não foi?"

"E o Times o pegou! Eles fazem isso de vez em quando..." diz Mike.

"Parabéns, Angela! Isso é incrível!" eu a parabenizo.

"Obrigada..." ela responde sem jeito.

"É mesmo incrível, não é? É incrível como eu fiquei o último verão em Indiana, trabalhando feito louco mo Muncie Messenger, e você Angela, uma aluna do primeiro ano, conseguiu um artigo no The New York Times!" ele exclama.

"Não liga para ele, Angela, seu artigo está ótimo e todo mundo está feliz por você" digo lançando um olhar para Mike.

"Eu sei" ela diz com um sorriso, e então seu celular, que estava em cima de sua mesa, começa a vibrar. "Ah, é minha avó, minha mãe espalhou a notícia para todo mundo, eu já volto". E Angela sai para atender o telefonema.

"Você não acha que está exagerando um pouco?" pergunto para Mike.

"E você não acha que está calmo demais? Angela é um ano mais nova que você e já está na sua frente".

"Mike, veja pelo lado bom, foi você quem editou o artigo dela, se não tivesse editado, talvez ela não tivesse no The Times!"

"Boa, Whitlock, está tentando fazer eu me sentir melhor?" ele diz revirando os olhos.

"Você está um pouco estressado hoje, ou é impressão minha, Mike?"

"Não é impressão, fiquei sabendo que ele vai voltar hoje".

"Ele quem?"

"O Cullen, é claro".

"Cullen?" o único Cullen que eu conhecia era Carlisle Cullen, milionário e dono de pelo menos 12 jornais diferentes, mas o que ele estaria fazendo aqui no Yale Daily?. "Carlisle Cullen?"

"Não, o filho dele". Diz Mike e seu semblante se fecha quando diz isso. "Dá para acreditar? Como o grande Carlisle Cullen pode ter um filho tão idiota?"

"Porque está dizendo isso?"

"Ele entrou no jornal ano retrasado, o cara não tinha jeito nenhum com jornalismo, mas como eu poderia dizer não para Carlisle Cullen?". Ele suspira. "Passei dois anos puxando o saco do filho dele só para ganhar crédito com Carlisle".

"Espera, ele entrou aqui ano retrasado? Como nunca ouvi falar dele antes?"

"Por que ele simplesmente decidiu tirar um ano de férias com os amigos! Ia velejar com o iate do papai pelo mundo, mas ele o afundou!" Mike diz com um pequeno sorriso de satisfação em seu rosto.

"Ele afundou o iate do pai?" parece uma história em tanto.

"Na costa das Ilhas Finji". Ele diz, o sorriso ainda maior dessa vez. "Passou seis meses vagabundeando em festas e Deus sabe mais o que mais, até o papai mandar um avião para buscá-lo. Agora eu vou ter que puxar o saco dele de novo..." o sorriso de antes simplesmente desaparecera e agora ele estava sério. "Cara, eu odeio esse tipo de gente".

"Que tipo de gente?"

"Esses homens brancos privilegiados".

"Mike, você é um homem branco privilegiado".

"E daí? Ele é bem mais branco que eu, e bem mais privilegiado" ele diz revirando os olhos. "Por que eu estou falando com você? Crowley, por que eu estou falando com o Whitlock?" e ele sai andando para o outro lado da sala.

Eu sorrio e reviro os olhos, por sorte eu tive tempo para terminar a maioria dos artigos que eu precisava para essa semana, e agora só precisava revisá-los, o que não dava tanto trabalho assim, portanto, em pouco tempo e meu trabalho estaria terminado por hoje.

"Jazz!" exclama Alice, quando volta para se sentar em sua mesa, que ficava ao lado da minha. "Eu falei com Jessica, já tirei ela da jogada!" ela sorri vitorioso. "Ei, eu estava pensando, vai fazer alguma coisa mais tarde?"

"Nada de urgente, porque?"

"O que acha de passarmos naquele restaurante japonês que abriu aqui perto?"

"Parece uma boa ideia" digo sorrindo.

Eu devo admitir que todo aquele lance do artigo de Angela me deixou um pouco preocupado, afinal, Mike estava certo, Angela estava no primeiro ano e já havia conseguido aparecer no The New York Times! Isso fez eu me sentir um pouco atrasado, todos os outros haviam tido férias incrivelmente produtivas, fizeram estágios em jornais locais, publicaram artigos no Times, e eu, a pessoa que vem dizendo querer ser jornalista a vida toda, fiquei o verão todo em casa, em Dallas, com meus pais. Na época eu achei que valeria a pena, já que raramente eu os via, exceto durante as férias e feriados, pois moravam um pouco longe, e eu também sentia falta do clima de fazendo onde cresci durante minha vida toda, mas agora parecia que eu deveria ter aproveitado esse tempo para tentar alguma coisa. Digo, até mesmo Alice, que foi viajar com a família pela Europa, embora não tenha feito nenhum estágio, ela voltou toda animada falando sobre os contatos que fizera durante a viagem.

Porém, graças a Alice, eu pude desocupar minha cabeça com aqueles pensamentos, e me diverti um pouco, coisa que não faço por um bom tempo. Ter aulas pela manhã e dividir meio tempo durante a tarde para trabalhar como barista e participar do jornal da universidade estava sendo muito desgastante, e eu nem sabia se poderia aguentar isso por muito mais tempo.

Nós fomos para o restaurante japonês como combinado, e passamos algumas horas comendo enormes quantidades de peixes crus, macarrão frio, e muitas outras coisas deliciosas que eu não estava muito acostumado a comer quando morava no Texas.

Já estava de noite quando saímos do restaurante, não ficava tão longe dos dormitórios, e Alice e eu pudemos voltar andando. Alice dividia quarto com uma garotas estranha chamada Maggie. Pelo o que Alice disse, ela era uma gótica alienada que passava a noite toda acordada conversando consigo mesma e andando pelo apartamento. Ela disse que Meggie acreditava ser uma vampira e evitava sair por aí durante o dia. Já eu dividia o apartamento com um coreano chamado Eric Yorkie. Por sorte, ele não era tão perturbado quanto Maggie, na verdade, ele era bem tranquilo, às vezes eu até esquecia da presença dele. Eric costuma ficar o dia todo em seu quarto, jogando vídeo game, basicamente é só isso o que eu sei sobre ele, já que nós raramente conversamos.

Enquanto caminhávamos pela rua, de volta para o campus, nos deparamos com um grupo de rapazes que caminhavam na direção oposta. Eles falavam alto e andavam de um jeito engraçado, pareciam que estavam bêbados.

"Oh, boa noite, moça" um deles diz, ele era alto e musculoso, e eu acho seu rosto um tanto familiar. Claro, eu havia visto ele duas semanas antes no Sue's, onde trabalho! Como era o nome dele mesmo? Emmett?

"Ignora que ele vai embora" diz Alice.

"Por que não me diz seu nome, linda?" Emmett insiste.

"Dá o fora!" ela responde, e os amigos de Emmett riem.

Espera, Emmett era amigo de Edward! Eles estavam juntos naquele dia, será que...

Eu o avisto, ele estava atrás de Emmett, observava seu celular, como se não se importasse com o que estava acontecendo, na verdade, eu acredito mesmo que ele não estava se importando.

"Hum, a gatinha tem garras..."

"Olha, ela não está interessada, deixe ela em paz". Eu defendo Alice.

"E quem diabos é você? O namorado dela?" ele pergunta erguendo uma sobrancelha, e eu sinto o sarcasmo em sua voz. Ele parecia um cachorro feroz esperando um comando para atacar.

"E se for, qual o problema?" eu digo, encarando-o e esse é o comando de que ele precisa, Ele dá um passo em minha direção estufando o peito e me encarando de volta, por um instante eu estremeço. Emmett era enorme, eu não poderia competir com um cara como ele, provavelmente acabaria comigo.

"Relaxa, Emmett" diz Edward, finalmente parece perceber o que estava acontecendo a sua volta. Ele vestia um suéter preto de gola alta, que realmente caiam muito bem nele."Nós não queremos atrapalhar o casal" ele estava olhando para mim quando diz isso. "Riley, James, porque não vão na frente com Emmett, eu resolvo isso" ele diz.

Os dois rapazes que estavam com eles, um baixinho de cabelos castanhos sorri e pula em cima de Emmett, passando o braço ao redor de seu pescoço.

"Vamos, Emmett, você está fedendo, precisa de um banho" o rapaz diz, e o outro, de cabelos loiros e cumpridos, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, vai logo atrás dele, também rindo.

"Sinto muito por esses idiotas" diz Edward quando os três se distanciam. "Acho que beberam um pouco mais além do que deveriam, especialmente Emmett" ele diz com um sorriso torto.

"Tudo bem" diz Alice encolhendo os ombros. "Só não esqueça de por a coleira no seu amigo da próxima vez que saírem"

Edward ri. "Pode deixar, não esquecerei". E então seus olhos me encaram novamente. "Ei, eu não te conheço?"

"Ahm... sim, eu trabalho no Sue's... Acho que esteve lá outro dia..."

"Acho que sim. Bom, de qualquer forma, sinto muito por Emmett". Ele sorri com aquele sorriso torto perfeito com o qual venho sonhando nas últimas duas semanas. "Vejo vocês por aí". E ele sai andando, e eu o observo andar.

"Hum... Você parece bem... impressionado por esse cara".

"Não estou, é melhor irmos, temos que acordar cedo amanhã" eu digo, e continuo nosso caminho de volta ao campus.


	3. In Omnia Paratus

**III. IN OMNIA PARATUS**

**"Tyler, desenvolvimento econômico.** Jessica, Woodbridge Hall. Ben, assuntos legais. Alice, matéria de religião. Kim, arte urbana. Jasper, coluna. Angela, policial". Mike diz em voz alta, ao mesmo tempo em que lê uma pasta. "É isso, parabéns aos que conseguiram o que queriam, e para os que não conseguiram, eu não dou a mínima. Ao trabalho!"

Ele diz, e começa a andar em direção à sua mesa.

"Mike, obrigado pela matéria da coluna, eu tenho milhões de ideias para a primeira história, e queria discuti-las com você e ver o que acha". Digo enquanto o sigo.

"Dois minutos" ele diz parando para me ouvir.

"Bom, primeiro eu pensei em um relatório sobre a sindicalização dos guardas, você sabe, a clássica luta pelo poder. Ricos contra pobres".

"Ok".

"Ou, eu já tenho uma manchete para essa, 'A rede ativista liberal de Yale: Coisa do passado?'"

"Sugestivo" ele diz.

"Depois, tem o problema de download ilegal de música no campus, que imagino ser algo importante, pois..."

"Essa não..." Mike diz, e percebo que ele está olhando por cima do meu ombro.

"O que foi?" pergunto seguindo seu olhar e me deparo com Edward, o cara do café, parado diante da porta.

"Olá, meu amigo" diz Edward caminhando em minha direção, mas ele passa por mim e cumprimenta Mike com um aperto de mão. "Como vai?"

"Estou bem, Edward, que bom que voltou" Mike diz e a falsidade em seu tom de voz está perceptível.

"Pois é, fiquei longe o quanto pude, mas o Yale Daily News me trouxe de volta".

"Ah, claro" diz Mike. "E como está tudo? E a família?"

"Bem, família é família". Ele diz se virando. "Minha mesa!" e caminha em direção a mesa diante de Alice.

"Sabe Edward, eu não sabia quando você voltaria e já distribui as matérias".

"Tudo bem, eu fico com o que tiver sobrado".

"Na verdade, não sobrou nenhuma".

"Perfeito, tudo o que eu queria! Relaxe, Mikey, só estou aqui para agradar meu pai, não vou casar problema algum".

Mike dá um riso falso. "Oh, Edward. por favor, você? Problema? Deixa disso. É bom tê-lo de volta".

"Muito obrigado" diz Edward e então seus olhos encontram o meu. "Ei, Jackson não é?" ele pergunta apontando para mim.

"Jasper" eu o corrijo.

"Claro! Jasper" ele sorri.

Mike anda apressadamente em minha direção, e em um sussurro diz:

"Você conhece Edward? Como conhece Edward?"

"Eu não o conheço, ele foi um dia no café onde trabalho".

"Ótimo" ele diz revirando os olhos. "Jasper, eu preciso da sua ajuda, precisa ficar de olho no Cullen por mim, ok?"

"Mas Mike..."

"A propósito, qual assunto vai escolher?"

"Acho que a do download, mas Mike..."

"Ok, obrigado, Jasper!" e ele sai andando, me deixando falando sozinho. Eu olho para Edward, e ele estava sentado em sua cadeira, com suas pernas longas apoiadas em sua mesa, a cabeça tombada para trás e os olhos fechados. Ele estava dormindo!

Edward ficou dormindo em sua mesa por cerca de uma hora, até levantar, dizer que havia feito o suficiente por hoje, e ir embora. Eu entendia o porquê de Mike odiar tanto aquele cara, ele era um daqueles caras ricos e mesquinhos que achavam que, só porque os pais lhes davam de tudo, achavam que nunca precisariam batalhar por nada na vida. God, mas ele podia ser um idiota menos bonito, era difícil me concentrar em minha matéria com ele ali, mesmo que dormindo, ele parecia um Adônis perfeito.

"Então, você viu quem estava hoje na editora?" Alice me pergunta enquanto caminhavamos pelo campus depois de sairmos da editora, eu tinha que ir para o café trabalhar.

"Quem?" perguntei fingindo não perceber.

"Não se faça de idiota, o cara que você ficou paquerando naquela outra noite!"

"Eu não fiquei paquerando ninguém, Alice!" eu exclamo.

"Não é o que pareceu quando passou a tarde inteira observando ele dormir..."

"Alice, você é louca". Digo, e ela ri.

"Você é louco... por aquele cara!" ela exclama. "Então, você quer ir ao bingo de mórmons comigo na Rua 5? Sabia que padres tem um ótimo senso de humor?"

"Não, obrigado, tenho que trabalhar".

"E como vai ser artigo?"

"Muito bem, vou falar sobre os downloads ilegais no campus".

"Hum..." ela diz, e eu sabia que ela tinha algo a dizer. "Você sabe que essas histórias de download falam sempre da mesma coisa, não é? Os downloads aumentaram, as vendas de CD diminuíram, não está acabando como setor de música, mas obviamente está causando prejuízos, blá, blá, blá. Sempre parece que vão encontrar algo a mais nessas histórias, mas nunca encontram. Mas se você tem um ponto de vista diferente, isso é bom".

"É, bom". Eu murmuro, tudo aquilo que Alice dissera era exatamente o que eu estava pensando em escrever.

Oh, lá está meu namorado, me esperando, te vejo amanhã, Jazz" e corre para encontrar com seu namorado que estava esperando por ela. Jacob Black e Alice Brandon formavam um casal um tanto peculiar, ela era magra e baixinha, e ele alto e musculoso, mas ficavam bem juntos, estilo Bela e a Fera.

Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não fiquei intrigado com o que Alice disse, mas eu realmente achava que conseguiria expor uma história diferente das que circulavam por aí.

Após passar vinte minutos entrevistando um nerd retardado que não sabia falas palavras com mais de uma sílaba, no dia após o entregue das matérias, eu decidi que eu não conseguiria continuar com aquela coisa de downloads, Alice estava certa, não tinha nada de interessante nisso, ninguém estava preocupado com isso.

Eu entrei no banheiro após dar uma desculpa esfarrapada ao nerd esquisito, que não parava de jogar algum jogo muito inútil, mas que parecia bem interessante para ele. Eu precisava lavar o rosto e respirar, precisava pensar em algo, precisava de uma matéria nova. De repente, todas as minhas outras ideias pareceram tão patéticas.

Eu me dirigi ao canto do banheiro para pegar toalhas de papel para secar as mãos quando uma garota entrou no banheiro, passando por mim sem nem notar minha presença. Ela vestia um vestido longo vermelho brilhante, e uma espécie de echarpe em um tom mais claro. Ela caminhava de forma estranha, e parecia ligeiramente embriagada enquanto caminhava em direção à pia e remexia em sua bolsa de mão preta, procurando por algo. Ela tirou um pequeno recipiente amarelo, um frasquinho de rímel, e os passou em seus cílios alaranjados. Seus olhos eram verdes, sua pele era pálida com sardas e pequenas manchas de sol, ela era alta e magra, como uma modelo, e seus cabelos eram armados e ruivos dourados, lembrando uma chama intensa. Porém, não foram seus cabelos ruivos, ou o fato de estar bêbada, ou estar vestindo um vestido de gala que chamou a minha atenção. A garota provavelmente estava em uma festa importante, bebeu um pouco além da conta e decidiu ir ao banheiro para retocar a maquiagem, mas o grau de sua embriagues a impediu de distinguis os bonequinhos nas portas e acabou entrando no banheiro masculino. Mas nada disso explicava a máscara de gorila que ela trazia consigo e que deixara sobre a pia enquanto terminava de passar seu rímel.

A garota soltou um grito agudo quando seus olhos verdes encontraram com os meus através do reflexo do espelho, deixando cair a bolsa no chão, e ela recuou alguns passos para trás.

"Não se aproxime de mim, seu tarado pervertido!" ela gritou.

"Como é?" eu exclamei, confuso.

"Você me ouviu, se chegar perto de mim e juro que... juro que vou gritar!" ela diz.

"Eu não sou pervertido, você que entrou no banheiro errado!"

"O que? Não! Eu não entrei no banheiro errado!"

"Então pode me explicar qual é a função dos mictórios atrás de você, já que estamos no banheiro feminino?" digo apontando para a parede atrás dela.

A garota espia por cima do ombro, e solta um risinho sem graça quando avista os mictórios.

"Ops" ela diz rindo. "Foi mal"

Imediatamente, ela pega sua bolsa, devolvendo suas coisas que haviam se espalhado pelo chão, sua máscara de gorila, e apressadamente caminha em direção à porta. Antes de sair, ela leva o dedo indicador ao lábio, rindo.

"Shh!" e vai embora.

Intrigado, em caminho em direção à porta, em tempo de observá-la correndo pelo pequeno corredor em direção à saída do prédio, eu a sigo e me deparo com uma caminhonete preta estacionada não muito longe. A garota corre em direção ao carro, a porta se abre e, antes de entrar, ela para, erguendo os braços para o alto e grita:

"In Omnia Paratus!" e em seguida a caminhonete arranca, e sai acelerando em direção à rua, até desaparecer de vista.

"Brandon!" exclamou Mike, andando por entre as mesas até chegar à de Alice, que ficava ao lado da minha. "Está vendo o que eu tenho aqui na minha mão?" ele diz sacudindo diversos pequenos papeis de anotações.

"Eu estou ocupada, Mike". Alice diz, sem desviar os olhos da tela de seu computador.

"O rabino Baron disse que mudou seu número de telefone duas vezes, o padre Callahan pensou em pedir por uma limiar, e o Honorável Muhammed Abdul Aziz disse que você roubou as sandálias dele!" ele dizia enquanto lia os papéis de anotação.

"Que mentira! Ele as deixou jogadas no corredor!" Alice exclama.

"Alice! Você ameaçou, perseguiu e assustou todos os líderes religiosos em um raio de 200 km. Esse jornal nunca recebeu tantas reclamações em toda sua historia! Como diabos conseguiu o número do barbeiro de Jesse Jackson?!"

"Ei, você me disse para encontrar uma história, não para ajoelhar e ser boazinha, e..."

"Brandon!" Mike grita.

"Que?"

"Bom trabalho!" ele diz com um sorriso, mostrando seus polegares para ela.

"Obrigada!" ela diz sorrindo.

"E não se atreva a devolver as sandálias!"

"Nem pensar, meu gato já encontrou as fez de seu novo brinquedo!"

Mike e volta a andar em direção à sua mesa.

"Ei, Mike" eu o chamo quando passa por mim. ", eu acho que vou mudar minha história, o lance do download não deu em nada".

"Nem me diga, fiquei entediado só de ouvir você falar" ele diz encolhendo os ombros. "Então, o que está pensando em fazer agora?"

"Ontem a noite eu estava em um dos banheiros do Berkeley, e uma garota meio bêbada entrou, estava usando um vestido de baile e uma máscara de gorila".

"No banheiro masculino?"

"Aham".

"Não é algo que se vê todos os dias".

"Foi o que eu pensei, e a segui até o estacionamento, ela entrou em uma caminhonete preta muito bacana, e disse a expressão 'in omnia paratus', que significa 'preparado para tudo'. Eu sei, eu estudei latim".

"Bem impressionante,continue".

"Tudo parecia meio estranho, mas de uma forma bem interessante, então, talvez por passar um bom tempo com um jornalista de verdade, como você, eu fiquei bem intrigado e senti que havia uma história ali. Percebeu a bajulação sutil?"

"Percebi, obrigado. Continue".

"Então eu procurei a expressão no Google, sem saber ao certo o que eu procurava, mas encontrei isso". Digo abrindo uma janela que levava a um site com fundo esverdeado e uma foto preto e branco. "Essa expressão está vinculada com um tipo de clube daqui de Yale. Uma espécie de sociedade secreta, como Skull em Bones, meio um grupo estranho fundado por volta de 1800. Essa frase era o lema deles! Isso tudo sozinho pode não parecer muito interessante, mas olhe só".

Mike se aproxima da tela para dar uma olhada na foto. Nela continha uma ponte velha feita de pedras, e, debaixo dela, um rio. Na ponte, dava-se para notar a presença de pelo menos quatro jovens, os homens vestindo smoking, e as mulheres com vestido de baile. Todos estavam pulando, ou prestes a pular da ponte, em direção ao rio, e, em suas mãos, seguravam guarda-chuvas pretos. Na parte de baixo da foto, havia a frase 'In Omnia Paratus' em letra cursiva.

"Encontrei isso em uma edição de 1996 do Yale Daily News. É um artigo sobre a existência ou não desse clube".

"The Life and Death Brigate, eu conheço esses caras". Diz Mike.

"Conhece?" perguntou surpreso.

"Bem, já ouvi falar que se escondem mais que a turma do Skull em Bones. Claro que nunca houveram boatos que se masturbavam dentro de caixões, então, automaticamente gosto mais deles".

"Mas o que sabe sobre o grupo?"

"Não muito, o jornal já tentou descobrir mais sobre eles antes. Tivemos algumas pistas, mas ninguém conseguiu confirmar nada. Sabemos que existem, mas não sabemos quem são. Cara, eu odeio esses clubes".

"Eu quero pegar essa história, quero descobrir mais sobre esse clube e me infiltrar. O que acha?"

"Vá em frente, amigão" ele pisca para mim e depois volta à sua mesa.

Naquele dia, eu fiquei até tarde no jornal, procurando por edições antigas do Yale Daily News, buscando por mais pistas. A sala estava vazia, exceto por mim, uma garota do terceiro ano, e o um rapaz do primeiro. Estava de noite, eu estava com fome, pois não havia jantado, e meus olhos doíam de tanto ler as pilhas de jornais sob a luz do abajour. Eu já estava procurando há quase quatro horas quando avisto uma foto em uma pagina, onde três jovens, vestindo smonkings, andavam algemados e escoltados por policiais. Em cima, lia-se a manchete: PRESOS MEMBROS DE "SOCIEDADE SECRETA". E logo abaixo das fotos, em letras minúsculas, dava para ler os nomes dos três jovens: ARO VOLTURI, ANTHONY CULLEN and DEMETRI WATTS.

Na manhã seguinte, após minhas aulas, eu corri até a sala do Yale Daily, a procura de Edward, mas sua mesa estava vazia, assim como esteve na última semana. Eu procurei por Mike, e perguntei a ele se sabia onde estava Edward. É claro que Mike achou aquilo estranho, e me disse que Edward estava afastado do jornal, pois, segundo ele, 'havia pego uma vírus bem infeccioso e deveria estar de cama pelos próximos dias', mas Mike disse que aquilo não passava de uma mentira, obviamente, pois ele havia visto Edward com seus amigos entrarem no prédio Prowler mais cedo naquele mesmo dia.

Apressadamente, e ignorando as perguntas de Mike, eu corri até o prédio Prowler, desejando que Edward ainda estivesse lá dentro. Eu fiquei esperando na entrada por cerca de duas horas, e quando eu estava pensando em desistir, eu vejo de relance seus cabelos acobreados, cercados por outros alunos. Ele estava acompanhado dos mesmos três caras com quem estava na noite em que eu e Alice o encontramos, e também de uma garota loira bem bonita, que andava de mãos dadas com Emmett.

Eu respiro profundamente, eu não sabia exatamente o que fazer, eu não podia simplesmente chegar e perguntar se ele era um dos membros do Life and Death Brigate, eu precisava sondá-lo, perguntar, e tentar descobrir o máximo de informações possíveis. E então me perguntei, o que Alice faria?

"Ei, Cullen!" eu o chamo, ele se vira para me encarar e ergue uma sobrancelha, parecendo surpreso em me ver. Ele murmura algo com seus amigos, que me observam intrigados e seguem em frente, deixando-os para trás.

"Esperando por mim?" ele pergunta quando se aproxima, vestia um moletom vermelho escuro com uma camiseta preta. Ele ficava bem de vermelho.

"Pois é". Eu respondo. "Pensei em lhe dar a chance de participar do meu artigo".

"Que artigo?"

"O artigo que estou fazendo sobre o Life and Death Brigate".

Ele encara por um segundo, sua expressão quase que não muda, exceto por um pequeno movimento em sua sobrancelha, e ele então diz:

"Não sei do que está falando".

"Não sabe? Huh, achei que saberia. É um desses clubes super secretos e fechados daqui de Yale, a filiação data de séculos. Os membros apertam as mãos e falam em código, andam em círculos só com a roupa de baixo, esse tipo de coisa".

"Parece bem secreto" ele diz fazendo uma cara de interessado.

"Estou tentando revelar esse clube específico e achei que, por ser um membro, talvez você quisesse expressar seu ponto de vista".

"Eu sou um membro?"

"Não é?"

"Bom, eu ainda não andei em círculos de cueca ainda" ele ergue uma sobrancelha e dá um sorriso torto perfeito, e a imagem da cena surge em minha cabeça, me perturbando um pouco.

"Tudo bem, eu tenho provas que seu avô era membro, o que significa que o seu pai era um membro, o que significa que você também deve ser. Mas talvez não, não é?"

"Desculpe por desapontá-lo" ele diz encolhendo os ombros.

"Não foi um desapontamento, seria legal, mas eu já tenho muitas provas sem você. Desculpe o incômodo". Parece que minha dose de coragem estava começando a acabar, e eu não sabia exatamente o que fazer naquele momento.

"Já tem o suficiente?" ele pergunta, de forma intimidante.

"Sim, tenho as roupas de baile, a garota de mascara de gorila, in omnia paratus, a placa da caminhonete preta, e outros detalhes. Uma entrevista com um membro de verdade seria ótimo, mas tudo bem". Eu me começo a ficar irritado com aquele sorriso metido que ele esboçava em seus lábios perfeitos enquanto me ouvia falar. "Além disso, sei sua rotina completa" blefei.

"Então está me perseguindo?"

"Sim".

"Seguindo todos os meus passos?" ele insiste.

"É".

"Legal, pode continuar, eu estou voltando para o meu quarto, posso deixar a janela aberta caso queira me espionar enquanto tomo banho". Urgh, outra imagem perturbante em minha mente, Gosh, o que esse cara estava fazendo comigo?

"Obrigado pelas informações" digo, desistindo de continuar com o interrogatório, meu blefe havia dado errado e todo o plano havia ido por água abaixo, falar com Edward Cullen fora uma perda de tempo.

"Ao seu dispor" ele diz com um sorriso torto, e então começa a andar para a mesma direção que seus amigos foram. "E a propósito, boa sorte com o artigo!"

Eu fico parado, observando-o ir embora, e não posso evitar de me sentir um fracassado.

Após passar dois dias tentando procurar por mais pistas em jornais velhos, cheguei a conclusão que não chegaria a lugar nenhum, eu precisava de provas, algo além do que apenas lemas idiotas e mascaras de gorilas. Naquela tarde, quando entrei na sala da editora, tentando pensar em mais alguma outra matéria mais fácil e interessante, me deparei com Edward sentado em sua mesa, observando a tela de seu computador. Ele sorri para mim ao me ver, mas apenas o ignoro, caminhando até a minha mesa e ligando o computador.

"And I... Will always, Love you..." Alice canta quando passa por mim, eu reviro os olhos.

"Muito engraçado" digo a ela, mas quando olho para Alice, vejo que há algo de estranho. Ela está linda e radiante como sempre, mas parecia que estava cansada por passar a noite toda acordada. "Noite agitada com Jake?" pergunto.

"Quem dera, acho que comi uma hóstia estragada em uma das missas ontem". Ela diz.

De repente, uma janela pequena sobe no canto inferior direito da tela do meu computador, seguido por pequeno aviso sonoro. Havia recebido um e-mail novo? Eu clico em abrir.

_ Hey, Ace! Tenho uma proposta para você._ Leio o e-mail, confuso. Eu olho ao redor, quem estaria me mandando um e-mail? Estava começando a achar que deveria ter sido engano quando meus olhos cruzam com os olhos verdes brilhantes de Edward, e ele sorri. O sorriso torto irresistível de novo.

_ Que proposta?_ Eu respondo, e olho para Edward. Ele tecla em seu computador, e depois olha para mim. Uma nova mensagem aparece na minha tela.

_ Eu ajudo você com o artigo, infiltro você no grupo, mas você tem que concordar com algumas condições._

_ Que condições?_ Eu volto a olhar para Edward, ele já está lendo, e um sorriso surge em seu rosto.

_ A primeira condição é... Concordar antes de saber as outras condições. O que me diz, Ace? Está dentro?_

Dessa vez sou eu quem sorrio.

_ Estou dentro._ Respondo, e quando olho para Edward, ele não está mais lá. Sua mesa está vazia, e não está em lugar nenhum da sala.

Droga, espero estar fazendo a coisa certa.


	4. The Life and Death Brigate

**IV. THE LIFE AND DEATH BRIGATE**

**Depois da estranha troca** de e-mails entre Edward e eu, eu deixei a sala da editora e fui direto para o café, que não ficava muito longe do campus. Eu não conseguia parar de me perguntar se eu estava fazendo a coisa certa. Estava mais do que óbvio que Edward podia ser um idiota quando quisesse, e se tudo aquilo não passasse de um plano ridículo para me humilhar na frente de todo mundo? E se não tivesse história nenhuma? Se eu estivesse enganado e Edward não fosse realmente membro desse clube idiota? Droga, minha cabeça estava a mil e não parava de latejar, eu mal conseguia me concentrar no meu trabalho, e, depois de entregar três pedidos errados e quebrar um copo, eu percebi que eu estava precisando de uma boa noite de sono.

"Noite difícil, cowboy?" perguntou Lauren enquanto eu levava os cacos de vidros do copo recém quebrado para a cozinha.

"Problemas da faculdade". Eu digo encolhendo os ombros.

"Eu já te disse, sempre que quiser ajuda para esquecer esses problemas, pode me ligar" ela pisca para mim, e eu sinto minhas bochechas corarem.

Mesmo que Lauren fosse um homem alto, bonito, e gentil, eu não conseguiria me concentrar o suficiente para ter qualquer relação com ela/ele essa noite. Bom, talvez se ela/ele se parecesse um pouco com Edward, quem sabe... Gosh, eu não conseguia parar de pensar nesse homem, toda hora eu me pegava lembrando da tarde em que o vi no café, o jeito como ele piscou para mim e flertou comigo como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo! Ou de quando fui atrás dele para falar sobre o Life and Death Brigate, e ele simplesmente contornou a situação de forma tão fácil, e ele era tão intimidante que me fez sair andando daquele local com os rabos entre as pernas. E por fim, aquelas mensagens que ele me mandara, dizendo que eu deveria concordar com todas as condições, como eu pude aceitar isso?

Quando voltei para meu dormitório após uma longa tarde de trabalho, já era quase o horário da janta e eu nem estava com fome. Atravessando a sala e a cozinha, eu cheguei ao meu quarto, como sempre, era como se o local estivesse vazio, pois quase não se ouvia quaisquer indícios da presença de Eric no apartamento, exceto pela luz de seu quarto que dava para ver pelas frestas da porta e o barulho quase silencioso de teclas, o que indicava que ele estava em seu computador ou jogando vídeo game, como sempre.

Jogo minhas coisas em cima da cama e pego roupas limpas no guarda-roupa, o bom de chegar em casa tarde, era que os banheiros normalmente estavam vazios e eu podia tomar um banho relaxante e tranquilo. Quando voltei para o quarto, com o cabelo molhado e a toalha úmida e as roupas sujas nas mãos, é que avisto um envelope alaranjado de tamanho médio preso na janela. Ou o observo por alguns instantes sem ter certeza se ele estivera ali o tempo todo desde que cheguei ao dormitório ou se haviam colocado aquilo ali enquanto eu estava tomando banho. Curioso, eu pego o envelope, e leio o que estava escrito: 'Jasper' em letras cursivas. Eu abro o envelope, e retiro um pequeno papel dobrado de dentro dele, desdobrando-o imediatamente.

_Esteja no Edifício Berkeley às 4PM com a venda._

_– The LDB_

Eu checo dentro do envelope novamente e encontro uma faixa de pano preto feita de um tecido grosso, com certeza eu não iria conseguir ver através dele, o que me fez estremecer. Eu realmente não gostava de não saber onde estou indo, especialmente com pessoas que eu não conheço e quem não confio. Eu mordo o lábio, me perguntando se eu deveria mesmo seguir aquelas instruções ou não, e então me lembro de que essa era minha única chance de conseguir um artigo bom o suficiente para ser publicado no jornal. Faltavam poucos dias para a entrega dos artigos prontos, eu não teria tempo para começar uma história nova, pelo menos não ao mesmo tempo em que teria que estudar para provas e trabalhar no café.

Eram três e meia da tarde quando eu cheguei no Edifício Berkeley no dia seguinte, e logo coloquei a venda em meus olhos. Esperando na porta, eu podia ouvir as pessoas passando por mim, se perguntando se eu era algum tipo de idiota ou se precisava de ajuda, de qualquer forma, tentei ignorá-las e me concentrar em cronometrar o tempo mentalmente. A possibilidade de que tudo aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira ainda me assombrava e eu não estava disposto a ficar esperando o dia todo para que alguém da Life and Death Brigate aparecesse, então, prometi a mim mesmo que esperaria por, no máximo, uma hora, e então iria embora.

Felizmente, eu não esperava que fossem ser tão pontuais. Cerca de meia hora depois, eu sinto alguém pegar o meu braço.

"Hey, Ace, está pronto?" ouço a voz grossa e aveludada de Edward próximo a mim.

"Bem..." eu tento dizer, mas sou puxado no mesmo instante e Edward me leva apressadamente para qualquer lugar que não posso ver. Após alguns segundos, ele para e eu ouço o som de uma porta de carro se abrindo.

"Entra, e cuidado com a cabeça". Ele diz, me ajudando a entrar no carro. Eu não precisava da visão para perceber que tinha alguém mais ali dentro. Posso ouvir risinhos e uma respiração quando me sento, e percebo que estou sentado do lado de alguém. Edward entra no carro logo em seguida, sentando-se ao meu lado, e fecha a porta. "Vamos" ele exclama, e o carro acelera.

"Droga, não grita!" exclama alguém atrás de mim. Espera, atrás? Pensei que estivesse no banco de trás... a menos que fosse uma caminhonete... a caminhonete preta que vi a garota da mascara de gorila entrar há algumas noites atrás!

"Sua audição está sensível hoje". Diz uma garota e eu presumo que esteja sentada no banco do passageiro.

"E a sua voz ajuda muito" reclama o cara sentado atrás de mim, e eu reconheço sua voz.

"A venda está segura?" pergunta o rapaz ao meu lado.

"Segura e no lugar" responde Edward.

"Nosso anonimato é crucial, Edward" ele diz.

"Urgh" geme o que está sentado atrás e eu tenho certeza que conheço sua voz.

"Qual o problema de Emmett?" pergunto.

"Bom trabalho, Edward" diz outro, que a voz me soa totalmente estranha e acredito que seja o motorista.

"Eu reconheci a voz" eu digo. "Podemos remover a venda agora?"

"Não queremos que veja onde estamos indo" explica Edward.

"Tínhamos que sair tão cedo?" pergunta o motorista.

"São quatro da tarde!" eu exclamo.

"My baby não gosta do sol" diz o rapaz ao meu lado, e eu acho aquilo ligeiramente estranho. O cara do meu lado acabou de chamar o outro de 'My Baby'? Eles têm algum tipo de relacionamento homoafetivo e os outros rapazes no carro não soltaram nenhum suspiro de nojo por essa demonstração de afeto homossexual em público? Ou será que o rapaz ao meu lado não era exatamente um rapaz?

"É muito claro" explica o motorista.

"Por que não estão usando a máscara de gorila?" pergunto.

"Ela pode nos ver!" exclama o rapaz no banco de trás.

"Dá para saber por que suas vozes não estão abafadas".

"Ele é inteligente" diz a garota.

"Quem é a garota?"

"Me disseram que nos conhecemos, mas eu não me lembro" ela diz rindo.

"Ah, a garota gorila" digo me lembrando de seus cabelos ruivos.

"Nome bonito, mas pode me chamar de Flame" ela diz. Flame? Isso é uma espécie de codinome?

"A propósito, vamos passar a noite por lá" diz Edward. "Eu não te disse isso?"

"Deve ter esquecido" digo revirando os olhos, mas ele não podia ver.

"Não atrapalhei seus planos, atrapalhei?"

"Não" eu respondo.

"Hum... isso é bem surpreendente" Edward responde.

Eu não posso dizer por quanto tempo estive dentro daquele carro, nem para onde estava indo, suspeitava que, provavelmente, por precaução, decidiram dar algumas voltas a mais para me despistar, caso eu estivesse vendo alguma coisa.

Quando o carro finalmente parou e as portas se abriram, eu senti o ar puro e gelado entrar em minhas narinas e me fazer tremer um pouco. Essa sensação me era familiar.

"O ar da montanha me reanimou!" exclama Emmett ao sair do carro.

"Ele vai cair da montanha de novo" diz o que estava dirigindo, cujo o nome, deixaram escapar, ser James.

"Victoria, é a sua vez" diz Riley, o que estava ao meu lado.

"Emmett, vai com calma!" ouço-a gritar e correr atrás de Emmett.

Edward me ajuda a sair do carro, e tenho a impressão que o fato de eu não poder enxergar nada e ele estar sendo meu cão-guia, nos atrasou um pouco e ficamos sozinhos e atrás do grupo.

"Está tudo bem?" ele pergunta.

"Sinto o cheiro de árvores" digo, e ele ri.

"Nada passa despercebido!"

"Sério, Edward, vai tirar minha venda ou vou ter que ficar com ela a viagem toda".

"Já vou tirá-la, vou tirá-la agora" ele diz, puxando a venda de meu rosto. Meus olhos ficam embaçados por alguns instantes, e eu pisco diversas vezes para tentar enxergar. O cenário diante de mim não é nada o que eu esperava que fosse.

"Caramba..." eu exclamo.

O local estava repleto de cabanas de pano branco, lampiões, velhas e tochas havianas. Era como se estivesse em um acampamento a moda antiga, voltado no tempo para a época de expedições, e caça ao tesouro. Estávamos no meio de um bosque, ou floresta, e as velas ajudavam a iluminar o local, assim como a luz da lua.

"Era o que esperava?" Edward pergunta enquanto começamos a andar para dentro do acampamento, o lugar estava quase vazio, a maioria das pessoas estavam dentro de suas cabanas.

"Nem um pouco" eu digo olhando ao redor, completamente impressionado.

"Deixe-me adivinhar o que esperava, saco de dormir, lanternas, barril, três pacotes de biscoitos velhos, uns Doritos e um inalador de drogas?"

"Isso pode ser exatamente o que imaginei" minto. Se eu dissesse as coisas terríveis que eu esperava que fosse acontecer essa noite, ele provavelmente me chamaria de maluco.

Ele ri. "Pode se desculpar depois, Ace"

"Por que está me chamando assim?" perguntou franzindo o cenho.

"Aqui cada um de nós tem um apelido, ajuda a proteger nossas identidades".

"Qual é o seu?"

"Eles me chamam de The Hair" ele diz com um sorriso torto, e eu entendo exatamente o porque do apelido. "Victoria é Flame, Emmett é Mokey-Man, e você é Ace".

"Entendi..." eu murmuro, e ele para diante de uma cabana, parecia ligeiramente menor e afastada das demais.

"Esta é sua". Ele puxa o pano que cobria a entrada da cabana para que eu possa ver seu interior. "Não tem espaço para um guarda-roupa, mas a vista é bonita".

"Parece aconchegante" digo entrando. Havia uma cama de solteiro com armação de aço, um criado mudo com uma vela dentro de um copo sobre ela.

"Ótimo, as festividades começam em meia hora" ele diz, e logo em seguida vai embora.

Sozinho na cabana, eu me sento na cama, deixando minha mochila ao meu lado, e verifico meu celular. Não tinha sinal algum. Abro a mochila, pego um pacote de bolachas para comer e meu caderno de anotação, imediatamente começo a descrever minhas primeiras impressões sobre o local. Escrevo como fui vendado e levado até um local distante parecido com uma floresta. Descrevo o acampamento e sobre como usam apelidos para manter suas identidades, obviamente, não menciono nenhum dos apelidos que Edward havia me dito.

Pouco menos de meia hora depois, eu começo a ouvir barulhos do lado de fora da cabana, as pessoas estavam começando a sair para a festa, e eu me apressei para me juntar a eles, já que não queria perder nada.

O figurino dos membros do grupo não eram menos impressionantes que o cenário em que se encontravam. Eram roupas antigas, ternos, coletes, chapéus, bengalas, vestidos rodados, lenços, leques e luvas, todos em um tom branco, combinando com a cor das cabanas.

Eu avisto um casal logo ao meu lado, ele vestia um paletó cinza claro e outras roupas sociais antigas em vários tons de brancos, já ela vestia um vestido rodado levemente amarelado, os cabelos castanhos presos em um coque e um chapéu.

"Hey! Sou Jasper Whitlock! Que noite, não é? As festas do Life and Death Brigate são sempre assim?" pergunto, os dois só olham para mim e continuam andando sem dizer nada.

Eu fico parado por um instante, observando-os ir embora. Então ouço um grupo de quatro rapazes conversando, todos vestidos a caráter. Decido ir falar com eles.

"E aí, pessoal" digo, eles param de conversar para me observar de cima para baixo.

"Oh Meu Deus!" diz um.

"Chocante!" exclama o outro.

"Rapaz tolo, nada adaptado ao nosso estilo ufano"

"Cena detestável" eles dizem como se eu não estivesse ali.

"Ei!" eu exclamo. O jeito que falavam, aparentemente não era só o cenário e as roupas que eram antigas, eles deviam se comportar como se fossem de uma época diferente?

"O fato é, nome homem tolo, que receberá nossos parabéns se entender".

"Isso é um jogo?"

"No qual fracassou completamente".

"Não sabe o regulamento?"

"Obviamente..."

"A letra entr não deve escapar de nossas bocas em nenhuma palavra" um deles explica.

"Não estão usando a letra I?" pergunto franzindo o cenho e me apressando para escrever em meu caderno de anotações.

"Nosso grupo o expulsou..."

"Homem tolo..."

"Assombroso..." eles reclamam.

"Até mais tarde. Divirtam-se, se é isso que estão fazendo" digo desistindo de tentar obter qualquer outra informação daquele grupo.

Eu continuo a caminhar, procurando por alguém para entrevistar, mas todos se viram quando me aproximo. Procuro, então, por um rosto conhecido, mas não encontro algum do qual me lembre, exceto a garota de cabelos ruivos que estava parada junto à uma mesa grande repleta de bandejas e pratos com diversos tipos de comidas e frutas, enquanto segurava uma taça com um líquido amarelado.

"Oi, Victoria" digo.

"Ah, está usando a letra I, ótimo! Não quer champanhe?" ela pergunta.

"Não, talvez mais tarde". Digo olhando ao redor. "Então, Edward é o líder do grupo?"

"Não temos um líder no grupo, Jasper. Somos uma sociedade anárquica, não identificamos líderes por si mesmos". Ela diz, e então seu semblante fica sério. "Alias, eu não deveria estar falando com você".

"O jeito como as pessoas reagem quando Edward está por perto, Edward parece meio..."

"Bonito?" ela ergue uma sobrancelha para mim.

"Não" eu exclamo.

"Não?"

"Bom, sim, mas..."

"Tem uma fila de garotas e rapazes atrás dele" ela diz.

"Rapazes?"

"Sim, ele prefere rapazes a garotas, mas não custa nada tentar, não é?" ela diz mordendo o lábio, parecia que ela estava parada nessa fila a um bom tempo. Espera, Edward é gay?

"Edward é gay?"

"Nós não usamos rótulos, Jasper, não nos preocupamos com quem nossos membros estão saindo, aceitamos qualquer tipo de diversidade" ela diz rindo.

Isso explica a relação entre Riley e James.

"Oh..." eu murmuro, e Victoria fica séria de novo.

"Eu realmente não deveria estar falando com você, é melhor eu ir me suicidar, com licença". E ela se retira.

Eu olho ao redor, sozinho novamente. Avisto um grupo de três rapazes e me aproximo deles, tentando mais uma vez descobrir alguma coisa.

"Com licença, posso fazer algumas perguntas? Esse tema safári é algo que sempre fazem, ou escolhem temas diversos?" pergunto.

"Hum... posso usar as palavras de Marx Ernest?" ele pergunta.

"Claro" digo, e ele e seus dois amigos simplesmente se viram e saem andando.

Droga.


	5. You Jump, I Jump, Jack

**V. YOU JUMP, I JUMP, JACK**

**Sentado em um tronco de árvore** caído, eu tentava escrever o pouco que eu havia descoberto sobre o Life and Death Brigate em meu caderno de anotações através da luz da lua. Eu estava afastado do acampamento, onde a festa parecia animada, acompanhada de uma música antiga. Eu não tinha descobrir praticamente nada desde que a festa começou, ninguém estava falando comigo e provavelmente a mando de Edward. Eu devo dizer que achei que, assim que conseguisse me infiltrar no grupo, tudo ficaria bem mais fácil, mas parece Que Edward não estava querendo facilitar as coisas para mim.

"O que está fazendo aí?" pergunta Edward com sua voz aveludada, eu o vejo caminhar em minha direção com um lampião em uma mão e um prato de comida na outra. Ele vestia as roupas brancas de antigamente assim como todos os outros exceto eu, e eu devo dizer que branco realmente caia bem nele. Droga, tudo caia bem nele.

"Só estava procurando por um lugar tranquilo para pensar" digo, e ele se senta no tronco ao meu lado.

"E achou" ele diz sorrindo.

"Obrigado, eu já comi" digo olhando para o prato em sua mão.

"Que bom. Esse é para mim" ele esboça seu sorriso torto perfeito novamente, e eu me obrigo a olhar para outro lugar que não seja seu rosto. "Desculpe por o grupo não estar dizendo muito, tive que insistir para que concordassem que o trouxesse aqui".

Eu o observo. Então ele não havia mandado eles não falarem comigo, e sim eles haviam acordado em não falar comigo para que Edward pudesse me trazer para cá? Por que ele faria isso para mim?

"Tudo bem, eu não preciso que cooperem, já preenchi dois cadernos sem a cooperação deles, metade de um sem usar a letra I". Digo com um sorriso vitorioso. "Mas você poderia cooperar" digo mordendo o lábio inferior como quem não quer nada.

"Colocaram sal demais nessa comida!" ele exclama, me ignorando.

"Sabe, isso é bem incrível, mas é só uma introdução para o grande evento de amanhã, não é?"

"É Riley, ele é australiano. Eles gostam de sal" ele continua a me ignorar.

"Como pagam por isso? Com mensalidade ou cada um contribui com um pouco? São patrocinados? Como é organizado? E o que vai acontecer amanhã? É maior do que isso? As pessoas sabem que estão aqui? O guarda florestal ou o proprietário da terra? Ainda estamos em Connecticut? E sua resposta não pode incluir a palavra 'sal'!"

"Tudo bem" ele diz colocando seu prato de lado e se acomodando para ficar de frente para mim. "Está na hora de eu te dizer as condições de sua estadia aqui. Primeiro, nada de fotos" ele diz tirando a minha câmara de seu bolso, provavelmente deve ter pego de dentro da minha mochila que estava em minha cabana. Eu acho a boca para protestar, mas ele prossegue. Devolvo no fim da viagem. Segundo, nada de nomes."

"Não é como se eu estivesse sendo apresentado a qualquer um aqui" digo encolhendo os ombros.

"Terceiro, nada de nos descrever fisicamente, há autoridades políticas em Connecticut querendo nos prender pelo o que fizemos no passado. Coisas más".

"Por mim continuarão anônimos"

"Quarta, nada de identificar o lugar!"

"Eu nem sei onde estamos"

"Quinta e mais importante de todas. Você deve concordar em não interferir na integridade do evento".

"Qual é o evento, e como poderia interferir?"

"Então concorda?"

"Concordo" digo, e ouço uma cantoria organizada vinda do acampamento. "Isso é bonito" digo.

"Estão bêbados" ele diz pegando seu prato novamente.

"O som é bonito. Eu gostei" digo.

"Eu não disse que não gostei".

Eu sorrio.

"Edward?" eu ouço alguém chamar o nome dele, e vejo três garotas loiras e bonitas paradas perto do acampamento. "Você não vem?"

"Já estou indo" ele diz. "Vou deixar o lampião para você, Ace, não vou precisar dele"

Edward se levanta e caminha em direção às três garotas que o esperavam, me deixando sozinho ali novamente. Eu me acomodo no tronco e volto a escrever em meu caderno.

Eu acordo no dia seguinte com Edward me dizendo para ficar pronto, eu observei o relógio do celular, era quase hora do almoço. Eu havia ficado acordado até tarde na noite anterior, depois de algumas horas procurando por alguém para entrevistar, depois da pequena conversa que tive com Edward, e sem ter sucesso algum, eu decidi ir para minha cabana dormir um pouco. Foi uma noite longa, foi difícil conseguir adormecer com o barulho no lado de fora, em certa hora da madrugada a cantoria havia se transformado de bonita para irritante e eu não consegui dormir.

Eu visto a muda de roupa limpa que havia trazido comigo na mochila por precaução, escovo os dentes usando uma garrafa de água, e, quando saio da cabana, me deparo com Edward esperando por mim do lado de fora. Ele estava lindo, como sempre, com um smoking dessa vez, e ele parecia ridiculamente perfeito.

"Um novo dia, uma nova surpresa..." eu exclamo.

"Deveria começar a se arrumar" ele diz.

"Eu estou arrumado!"

"Não pode ir vestido assim..."

"Bom, eu não recebi nenhum aviso que era necessário um traje a rigor, ou algo do tipo" encolho meus ombros.

"Esta roupa vai interferir na integridade do evento" ele diz erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Tudo o que tenho é uma garrafa de água, escovas e uma toalha"

"Só isso? Se eu fosse você eu olhava de novo, Ace".

Eu olho para a cabana e depois para Edward, em seguida de novo para a cabana. Lentamente eu entro nela e olho ao redor. Não tinha nada ali, nada que parecesse com um smoking... exceto... Eu observo debaixo da caba e o encontro ali, protegido por uma capa de plástico em um cabide. Ótimo, eu odiava usar esse tipo de roupa.

Quando saio da cabana, já devidamente vestido, Edward está sentado em uma cadeira comendo o que restaram de um cacho de uvas da noite anterior. Ele se levanta ao me ver e sorri.

"Sua integridade do evento está bem aqui" digo.

"É, eu tenho um bom olho para tamanho de smoking" ele diz com um sorriso convencido. "Vamos,estamos atrasados"

"Pra que? Uma um ritual de sacrifício?"

Ele ri, mas não responde. Eu o sigo pela floresta até chegarmos em um campo grande e plano. O resto do pessoal estavam todos ali, reunidos em um semi circulo ao redor de alguém que falava alguma coisa com um alto falante. Todos estavam vestidos de forma formal, com smokings ou vestidos longos, e eu pude notar que não havia mais do que 30 pessoas.

"...A grande Assembleia dos 108 anos da respeitável Brigada de Vida ou Morte" eu ouvi Emmett dizer quando Edward e eu nos misturamos junto ao grupo. Ele usava uma cartola na cabeça e segurava uma taça de champanhe.

"Ele está usando Is!" eu digo, e Edward me faz sinal para ficar quieto.

"Por favor, levantem suas taças" ele diz, erguendo sua própria, e então alguém me dá uma taça. "In Omnia Paratus"

Todos levantam suas taças e repetem "In Omnia Paratus" e então, se viram para a pessoa que está ao seu lado, um bebendo da bebida do outro. Edward levou sua taça a minha boca, e eu imitei seu gesto, enquanto tomava um gole do champanhe.

Logo em seguida, todos começaram a correr para diversos lados opostos, enquanto gritavam animadamente, em poucos minutos, todo mundo estava se divertindo, seja bebendo champanhe ou participando de estranhas atividades esportivas, como uma espécie de gateball onde as mulheres ficavam com o taco, tentando acertar a bola entre os aros no chão, e ficavam sentadas dentro de uma espécie de maca semelhante àquelas utilizadas por egípcios para carregar os faraós. Os homens carregavam as macas e levavam as mulheres até a bola. Também haviam grupos sentados na grama, sob uma toalha, enquanto faziam um picnic com comidas que haviam restado da noite anterior. Também tinha outros grupos atirando em alvos com uma espécie de arma de paintball, eu avistei Edward ali no meio, e ele parecia ser muito bom. Eu fiquei parado próximo ao gramofone enorme e velho que tocava uma música animada e antiga semelhante a que se ouviam nos antigos cabarés. Tento observar cada detalhe e escrevê-lo no meu caderno, mas a cada segundo que se passava, parecia que eles inventavam mais uma coisa estranhamente absurda para fazer.

Depois de algumas horas, depois que todos ficaram cansados e entediados, o grupo seguiu em direção a uma parte mais distante do campo, onde eu pude ver um andaime enorme com quase sete andares de altura, eu fiquei observando aquele troço de longe tentando distinguir para que servia, mas me dei conta quando vi quatro pessoas, dois meninos e duas meninas, subirem até o topo, amarrarem em suas cinturas uma espécie de cinturão de elástico que estava presa a parte mais alta do andaime por uma longa corda que me lembrava aquelas usadas para saltar de bangjumpee. Cada um deles seguravam em uma das mãos um guarda-chuva preto, e eu me lembro daquela foto que vi na edição de Yale de 96.

"Oh my God, o que eles vão fazer?" perguntei a Edward.

"O que acha que vão fazer?" ele pergunta com cinismo.

"Eles não vão pular..."

"Eles vão pular!"

"São sete andares! Eles vão morrer!"

"Todos nós vamos morrer um dia!"

"Mas aqueles quatro vão morrer hoje!" digo apontando para o topo do andaime.

"Seis" ele corrige.

"Eu vou subir também" ele diz com um sorriso animado.

"Claro que vai" reviro meus olhos.

"E era para Laurant ir também, mas ele machucou o pé durante a partida de gateball, então tem um lugar sobrando".

"Huh" digo olhando para o topo do andaime novamente, e depois para Edward. Ele me observa com as sobrancelhas erguidas... espera, ele está querendo dizer o que acho que ele está querendo dizer?

"Não!" exclamo.

"Não vamos morrer, ninguém da Life and Death Brigate morre, só os mais velhos".

"Eu não vou pular! Eu não sou membro desse grupo!"

"Edward!" chama um rapaz que vinha em nossa direção, ele era novo demais para fazer parte do grupo, aliás, parecia novo demais para se quer estar na faculdade.

"Oh, esse é o Benjamin! Ele é o gênio por trás disso tudo".

"É muito seguro, testamos o processo por dezenas de vezes" diz o rapaz. "As batatas chegaram ao chão sem nenhum arranhão"

"As batatas?"

"Não podemos testar em pessoas, é muito perigoso!" Edward exclama.

"Olha, obrigado pela oferta, mas, como disse, só estou aqui como jornalista e observador, jornalistas não participam".

"Desde quando?" Edward pergunta.

"Desde sempre!"

"George Plimpton nunca participou? Fez seus melhores trabalhos em ação, lutou contra Sugar Ray Robinson, foi zagueiro do Lions, patinou com o Bruins..."

"Tá, ele participou"

"Bill Buford viveu com criminosos em Amongst the Thungs, Ernie Pyle esteve na Segunda Guerra Mundial até levar um tiro de um japonês, Richard Hottelet trabalhou 4 meses para o jornal na prisão nazista, Hunter Thompson morou com os Hell's Angels, ele se envolveu, não enrolou e se inspirou para escrever, ele nos colocou nas festas e nas cabeças dos motoqueiros..."

"Tá, entendi, esses caras participaram, mas eu..."

"Está com medo".

"É claro que estou!

"E isso impede os bons jornalistas?"

"Isso me impede!"

"C'mon, você está precisando de uma aventura de verdade!"

"Ah, eu vim até aqui sem nem saber onde aqu que ia fazer!" eu exclamo.

"Será divertido e emocionante! Só alguma coisa boba para você! Algo simplesmente diferente!" ele suspira. "Não é por isso que somos jovens? A escolha é sua, Ace. As pessoas podem viver por 100 anos sem ter vivido por um minuto, se subir lá comigo será um minuto a mais vivido".

Eu olho para o topo do andaime, em algo Edward estava certo, e eu estava cansado de ouvir as pessoas me dizendo para eu me divertir e viver mais.

"Vamos" eu digo, ainda incerto.

"Vamos!" ele exclama, e me guia até a lateral do andaime, onde tinha uma escada. Nós subimos a escada, eu na frente, até chegar ao topo, minhas entranhas estavam se revirando quando cheguei na metade do percurso, tudo parecia tão pequeno dali de cima.

"Isso é mesmo muito alto..." digo ao chegar no topo, observando as pessias kpa embaixo.

"Eu já estive mais alto" Edward diz.

"Estou falando de altura"

"Isso também" ele sorri.

"Isso é seguro" repete Benjamin prendendo o cinto em minha cintura.

"Por que parecem tão preocupados?" pergunto.

"O champanhe está no fim" diz Edward. "se quiser pular fora, tudo bem, ninguém está te forçando a nada".

"Eu sei" digo pegando o guarda-chuva que Benjamin estava me oferecendo, e abrindo-o.

"Tem certeza?" ele pergunta.

"Você pula, eu pulo, Jack"

Ele sorri, e o grupo no solo começou a gritar In Omnia Paratus.

"Eu realmente deveria ter verificado se as batatas estavam inteiras mesmo" ele diz e então segura a minha mão.

Quando me dou conta, estou pulando do andaime, sentindo o vento em meu rosto. Sinto o frio em meu estômago conforme vamos caindo, graças ao cinto preso em nossas cinturas, a gravidade não provoca um efeito tão crucial em nós e conseguimos chegar ao chão inteiros. Eu voei por alguns segundos, e não podia explicar a adrenalina e a emoção que corria em minhas veias quando meus pés encostaram na grama. A mão de Edward ainda segurava a minha com força quando nos entreolhamos e o sorriso em seu rosto estava indescritível.

"Você foi ótimo, Ace!" ele exclama ofegante.

"Foi uma experiência única!" eu digo, também com dificuldade.

"Só se você quiser que seja!"

Eu me joguei em minha cama quando cheguei em meu quarto, mais tarde naquele dia. Eu estava com saudade do meu quarto. Mas não tive tempo para descansar, imediatamente, peguei meu notebook e minhas anotações e comecei a transcrevê-las, tentando juntar cada parte para fazer uma grande história. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar no que Edward havia me dito, me perguntava se era medroso e tímido demais e se deveria viver melhor a minha vida, afinal, era a única que eu tinha. Eu deveria me arriscar mais, talvez.

Alguém bate na porta, enquanto estou fazendo minha matéria, e, como Eric nunca a abre, eu o faço. Quando abro a porta, não encontro ninguém diante de mim, não tinha ninguém lá. Mas no chão, sob o tapete, havia uma garrafa de champanhe, uma maquina fotográfica, que reconhecer ser a minha, e uma máscara de gorila. Eu sorrio.

Eu levo tudo para o meu quarto e decido dar uma olhada na câmera. Eu vejo o álbum, esperando encontrá-lo vazio. Bom, as fotos que eu havia tirado não estavam mais lá, mas foram substituídas por outras. Uma delas tinha Edward, eu e os outros quatro membros do Life and Death Brigate no topo do andaime, a segunda foto mostrava nós seis pulando, e a última de Edward e eu já no chão, olhando um para o outro, aos risos e de mãos dadas.


	6. My Lai

**VI. MY LAI**

**Como quase todos os dias** após as aulas, eu vou para a sala da editora do Yale Daily News, levando um grande copo de café comigo, afinal, estava morrendo de sono, pois passara a noite estudando para uma prova. Eu não via a hora para as férias de inverno começarem.

Havia se passado pouco mais de uma semana desde que o jornal com a minha matéria na coluna havia sido publicado, e eu fiquei feliz com as críticas boas que havia ganhado, finalmente estava me sentindo um pouco melhor quanto a minha carreira jornalística, mas ainda assim, sabia que precisava me dedicar mais se quisesse recuperar o atraso. Desde o episódio do Life and Death Brigate, eu não falei com Edward, ele raramente aparecia na editora e nunca mais o vi no café.

Quando entro na sala, percebo que o local estava uma bagunça... Bom, todo mundo estava agindo normalmente, exceto por Mike que estava sentado em minha mesa, sendo abanado por Jessica e com Alice logo ao seu lado.

"O que houve?" pergunto franzindo o cenho, Mike estava bem pálido.

"Carlisle Cullen veio aqui" diz Alice.

"O pai do Edward?" pergunto.

"Meu corpo todo está amortecido" Mike suspira.

"O que ele veio fazer aqui?"

"O que ele veio fazer aqui? Veio me atormentar, e agora eu estou amortecido. Oh my God, meu queixo está completamente adormecido!"

"Só não fala nada" diz Jessica.

"Então Carlisle Cullen veio aqui só para deixar as partes do corpo de Mike adormecidas e depois foi embora?" pergunto.

"Carlisle é um ex-aluno rico de Yale, às vezes a universidade convida homens como ele para banquetes e almoços" Ashley explica.

"O homem é dono de 13 jornais diferentes, meu melhor contato no ramo e eu desmoronei como um castelo de cartas na frente dele" Mike diz levando as mãos ao rosto. "Um pouco mais rápido, por favor" ele diz a Jessica, e ele começa a abaná-lo com mais rapidez.

"Tá, mas porque ele veio te encher o saco?"

"Ele brigou comigo porque Edward ainda não escreveu nenhuma coluna durante o ano todo. Quer que eu o motive a escrever. 'Quero ter meu filho cuide dos meus negócios, Newton, então seria ótimo se ele aprendesse alguma coisa!'" Mike diz.

"Ele vai passar seu império àquele playboy mal criado, enquanto um astro em ascensão como Micky está em sua frente!" exclama Jessica, e Alice olha para mim por um instante. Parece que ela estava certa sobre o relacionamento dos dois.

"Em uma piscina do meu próprio suor. É uma desvantagem".

"Não pode ter sido tão ruim..."

"Sou o padrinho jornalístico do Cullen e nem consigo fazê-lo aparecer, quanto mais escrever um artigo!"

"Ao menos sabe se ele consegue escrever?" pergunto.

"Ah, sim, ele consegue escrever, é um ótimo escritor, se quer saber" diz ele. "De vez em quando, quando não pega um vírus muito infeccioso, ou uma gonorreia, ele escreve alguma coisa para nós, e sempre fica bom. Muito bom! Babaca idiota..."

"Você é o editor, Mike, fale com ele, dê algo para ele escrever". Diz Alice.

"Eu dei! Pedi para escrever sobre o rebuliço estudantil, com a demissão do professor adjunto Roarke, mas ele simplesmente disse 'Muito obrigado!', saiu da sala, e eu o ouvi rindo até desaparecer no corredor. Não o vejo desde então, e não sei o que fazer..."

E então, eu tenho uma ideia.

"Mike, eu terminei o artigo sobre o descontentamento do corpo docente, com o sistema de estabilidade, e aposto que minhas anotações batem com a história de Edward".

"Onde quer chegar, Whitlock?"

"Se você quiser, posso encontrar com Edward e compartilhar minhas anotações com ele, talvez o motive".

"Sério? Você faria isso?"

"Claro, se for para ajudar você..."

"Ah, muito obrigado, Jasper! Já disse que é um dos melhores jornalistas daqui?"

Eu reviro os olhos, com certeza aquilo não passava de uma bajulação.

"Se puder ceder minha mesa, seria bom".

"Ah, claro, sente-se". Estranhamente, Mike se levanta e puxa a cadeira para que eu me sente, pergunta se preciso de alguma coisa, e, quando digo que não, ele vai embora junto com Jessica, me deixando sozinho com Ali, e eu sabia que a tortura estava prestes a começar.

"Então... fico me perguntando se você é mesmo esse bom moço que parece ser, ou se tem segundas intenções por trás disso..." Alice diz com uma sobrancelha erguida para mim.

"Não começa, Ali!"

"Eu acho que está apaixonado" ela diz.

"Não, não estou! E me deixa em paz!"

"Usando motivos para ficar próximo dele, parece bem apaixonado, se quer saber".

"Aliiii!" exclamo revirando os olhos.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou, mas depois não diga que não avisei". Ela sorri e vai até sua mesa.

Eu mordo o lábio. Espero que ela esteja errada.

Naquela mesma noite, eu mandei um e-mail para Edward, perguntei se ele gostaria de ajuda com o artigo que Mike dera para ele. Ele respondeu no dia seguinte perguntando de que artigo eu estava falando. Eu tentei explicar e ofereci minha ajuda para ele, ele simplesmente respondeu que estaria no Pub próximo ao campus naquela noite às oito.

Certo de que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa pelos motivos certos, eu apareci no tal pub no horário marcado, encontrei uma mesa relativamente grande o suficiente para acomodar todas as minhas anotações, que dividi em três pilhas enquanto esperava por Edward, e pedi um café. O rapaz que me atendeu me observou com uma cara estranha, como se eu fosse uma espécie de alien.

"Hey, Ace!" ouço a voz aveludada de Edward atrás de mim, e me deparo com ele quando me viro. God, ele estava vestindo uma blusa azul que ficava linda nele.

"Oi, Edward. Não vi você ai".

"Ah, eu estava ali com alguns amigos" ele diz encolhendo os ombros. "Como está?"

"Estou bem... Muito bem..." eu digo, me sentindo um idiota. "Ahm, aqui estão as anotações".

"Todas essas anotações para um artigo? Nossa, Ace, estou impressionado! E, em parte, apavorado".

Eu forço um riso. "Eu separei elas em partes, então, essas são as entrevistas, estas são as pesquisas e estas são estatísticas" digo apontando para cada pilha. "Eu não sabia ao certo o que você já tinha, mas talvez algo aqui possa ajudá-lo com seu artigo".

"Espero que ganhe mais créditos com isso" ele diz observando uma das pastas.

"Não é nada".

"Parece que trabalhou duro fazendo isso e organizando tudo para mim" ele diz.

"Não... já... tinha... tudo organizado antes" digo um tanto envergonhado por admitir isso em voz alta. Alice gostava de me zoar por isso.

"Um fanático por organização? Hum, e tenho certeza que não se ofereceu para perder sua noite para vir aqui me encontrar, foi?"

"Ahm... só estou fazendo um serviço público. Mike pareceu que ia desmanchar depois que seu pai falou com ele, então decidi evitar que isso acontecesse pelo bem dos editores".

"É, meu pai adora as colunas".

"Aparentemente ele tem planos para você" digo como quem não quer nada.

"Sim, não é o máximo?" ele volta a foliar minhas pastas. "Sinto por ele descontar no Mike, meu pai sabe intimidar quando quer alguma coisa, é um homem muito interessante".

Eu paro para pensar no que Edward havia dito. Eu havia crescido em uma família que morava no Texas, meu pai era dono de uma fazenda e acordava todos os dias às cinco horas da manhã para ordenhar vacas e dar comidas para os animais, quando disse que queria ser jornalista, ninguém de casa aprovou minha decisão, mas ainda assim, eu provei a eles que era capaz quando entrei em Yale. Minha situação é completamente diferente da de Edward. Os pais dele querem que ele seja jornalista, e posso imaginar como deve ser horrível ter essa pressão nos ombros.

"Você o conheceu?" perguntou Edward.

"Não, só li a seu respeito, ele é muito importante".

"Talvez um dia possa conhecê-lo" ele diz. Eu conhecer Carlisle Cullen? Eu passo.

"Eu já falei como dividi as anotações? Estatísticas, pesquisas..." tento mudar de assunto, e Edward retruca mudando de assunto também.

"Por que nunca te vejo por aí?"

"Eu estou por aí" digo confuso.

"Ah, é? Onde?"

"Na aula, na cafeteria, na loja dos estudantes quando meus clipes acabam..."

"Uau, que vida emocionante" ele zomba.

"Eu não sou tão entediante assim" me defendo.

"Eu sei que não" ele sorri. Seu sorriso é lindo. "Você vai querer beber mais alguma coisa ou tem que ir a algum lugar?"

"Não!" exclamo. "Não preciso ir, não tenho lugar nenhum para ir".

"Está bem, já volto então".

Eu o observo ir, e percebo que estou sorrindo como um idiota enquanto o faço.

Quando chego na aula de Filosofia no três dias depois, encontro com Alice na porta da sala, como se estivesse me esperando. Ela sorri para mim ao me ver, e eu tenho certeza que quer alguma coisa.

"Hei, Jazz!" ela exclama. "Já entregou suas anotações para Edward?"

"Sim" eu digo.

"E como foi o encontro?"

"Não foi um encontro! Eu só fui ajudá-lo e ajudar Mike!"

"Sério? Você só entregou suas pilhas de anotações para ele e fim?"

"Sim..." eu menti. Edward e eu passamos cerca de quase duas horas conversando depois que ele voltou com uma bebida, eu até dei meu número do celular a ele, e Edward me deu o dele, e hoje de manhã ele havia me mandado uma mensagem combinando de nos encontrarmos mais tarde no mesmo pub para que pudesse devolver minhas anotações.

"Hum... nenhuma outra conversa paralela?"

"Não" minto.

"Sei..." ela murmura, sabia que eu estava mentindo. "E quando vai encontrar com ele de novo?"

"Hoje" respondo.

"Legal" ela murmura. "Bom, mas não foi para isso que vim aqui. Na verdade, queria só te lembrar do meu aniversário na semana que vem, estava pensando em uma pequena reunião entre amigos em algum lugar..."

"Você falou a mesma coisa no ano passado e me lembro que deu uma bela festa no seu dormitório".

"Mas dessa vez é sério, limpar aquela bagunça foi a coisa mais difícil que eu fiz e prometi que não iria fazer festas no meu dormitório nunca mais! Além disso, eu não quero ser amaldiçoada pela minha colega de quarto que acha que é uma vampira bruxa de novo."

"Então, o que vai fazer?"

"Não sei, tem alguma sugestão?"

"Ahm... vou pensar em alguma coisa" prometo e ela me dá um abraço.

"Eu não acredito que nunca assistiu The Office!" exclamo após beber um gole do café aguado que havia pedido ao bartender mal educado.

"Eu me sinto bem idiota" diz Edward rindo.

"Deveria mesmo, é genial! Principalmente quando assiste pela quarta vez".

"O que tem de especial na quarta vez?"

"Começa a entender de verdade o que eles dizem! Eu tenho todos os DVDs, se quiser posso te emprestar, mas só se prometer respeitar a regra da quarta vez".

"Vou respeitar sua regra da quarta vez, só se for tão bom quanto diz".

"Combinado!" digo rindo.

"Ah, eu quase me esqueci. Suas anotações" ele diz pegando as pastas de anotações de sua mochila e as colocando sob a mesa.

"Oh, espera que tenha ajudado"

"Ajudaram. Um cara tentou roubar minha carteira na rua e eu as usei para bater nele".

"Ei, eu gosto das minhas anotações!"

"Eu também, e obrigado. O artigo está pronto e Mike está a salvo".

"De nada" digo mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Então..." Edward diz após um minuto em silencio.

"Então...?" eu repito.

"Foi divertido"

"Sim, foi..."

"Então é melhor eu ir. Estou indo para New York"

"Uau" eu exclamo.

"Vou a uma festa do meu pai, ele vai dar uma festa para Seymour Hersh" ele diz revirando os olhos.

"Seymour Hersh? Sério? Eu li My Lai 4 quando eu tinha doze anos e, desde então, fiquei obcecado por ele!"

"Leu um livro sobre o massacre de My Lai quando tinha doze anos?" ele pergunta surpreso.

"Eu também li Nancy Drew naquele ano..." admito.

"Bim, eu garanto que essas festas sempre terminam com vários caras bêbados discutindo ações, carros, e os amigos que serão processados. É muito chato, eu vou, levo alguém para me acompanhar, e vou embora assim que meu vira as costas".

"Então por que vai?"

"Ordens do papai" ele diz encolhendo os ombros.

"Que sortudo!" digo com um suspiro.

"Nem tanto".

"Passar a noite com um escritor famoso, conhecê-lo, ouvi-lo falar? Muito, muito sortudo"

"Acha mesmo?"

"Sem duvida!"

Ele ri. "Você é diferente, Ace?"

"Diferente?"

"Você é um geek!"

"Não sou, não!" exclamo.

"Você leu My Lai 4 aos doze anos!" ele exclama, e eu dou risada, sem ter o que contra argumentar. "Bom, é melhor eu ir mesmo" ele diz após mais um longo minuto de silencio.

"Tudo bem..."

"Até mais... te vejo por aí!" ele exclama, pegando sua mochila e dando tapinhas nas minhas costas antes de sair.


	7. Elevators

**VII. ELEVATORS**

**O pub estava bem cheio** naquela noite, e a música tocava em volume bem alto, fazendo meus ouvidos zumbirem um pouco. Foi difícil nos movimentar pelo local até chegarmos até a mesa e eu estava dando graças a Deus por Alice ser uma ótima organizadora de festas e havia conversado com o dono do pub mais cedo e dado-lhe algum dinheiro para que reservasse uma mesa para seus convidados. Como Alice havia dito, embora eu tenha duvidado de sua palavra, ela não convidou muitas pessoas para seu aniversário dessa vez, além de mim, encontravam-se algumas de suas amigas mais próximas da faculdade como Jane e Bella, seu namorado, Jake, Embry, Peter e Charlotte, e sua irmã mais nova, Cynthia, que se parecia muito com Alice e havia viajado até Connecticut para a festa.

"Esse lugar é incrível, Jasper, como o achou?" Alice me perguntou, e eu mordo o lábio.

"Ahm, eu estava passando por aqui e imaginei que você fosse gostar" minto. Eu não iria dizer que estive aqui com Edward por duas vezes nas últimas semanas, tinha certeza que Alice iria querer saber mais sobre isso e eu não queria que ela voltasse com aquele assunto de que eu estava apaixonado por Edward Cullen.

A verdade era que, se eu dissesse a Alice tudo sobre Edward, ela me faria perguntas que eu não saberia responder... Ou melhor perguntas que eu sabia as respostas, mas não tinha a coragem de admiti-las nem para mim mesmo, afinal de contas, não foi apenas para celebrar o aniversário de Alice que sugeri esse lugar, também porque sabia que Edward o frequentava e, embora eu não quisesse admitir nem para mim mesmo, eu meio que esperava encontrar com ele por aqui.

Acontece que meus planos não saíram muito bem como eu planejava. Eu, Alice e seus convidados estávamos aqui há pouco mais de uma hora e nem sinal de Edward aparecer. Isso estava me frustrando.

"Vou pegar mais uma cerveja" digo a Alice.

"Uau, Jazz, desde que conheço você, só te vi bebendo no máximo duas canecas de cerveja, e você já está na quinta!" ela diz.

"É sua festa de aniversário, Alice! Além do mais, não é você quem diz que eu deveria me soltar mais?"

"Claro, tem razão, só não exagere, ok? Não quero passar a noite do meu aniversário segurando um balde para você, enquanto vomita"

Eu sorrio e vou até o balcão, e peço mais uma caneca de cerveja. Enquanto espero pelo bartender encher a caneca, senti alguém tocar em meu ombro direito, e, quando e viro, me deparo com um rosto familiar.

"Olá!" ele exclama.

"Oi!" digo com um sorriso.

"Jasper, certo? Eu sou Peter, amigo de Alice" ele diz.

"Ah, sim, prazer em conhecê-lo"

"Prazer é meu. Alice me falou muito sobre você" falou? Eu olho para Alice por cima do ombro de Peter e vejo ela sorrir para mim e erguendo uma caneca de cerveja como um brinde, antes de beber um gole, e se virar para conversar com Jake.

É claro, porque não previ isso? Ela havia feito exatamente a mesma coisa em seu aniversário no ano passado, me apresentado a um amigo com que ela 'havia falado muito sobre mim', e eu sabia exatamente o que isso queria dizer: 'Alice me disse que você é gay, eu também sou, quer dar uns amassos?'. Porém, dessa vez foi diferente. Eu não sei se foi porque Peter era mesmo um cara interessante, ou se foi porque estava com um pouco decepcionado por não ter me encontrado com Edward, ou por causa da bebida, ou porque estava decepcionado com Edward e havia bebido mais que o normal, mas dessa vez, ao em vez de espantar os caras que Alice me apresenta, resolvi tentar ser simpático.

"Ah é? Ahm, quer uma cerveja?" pergunto.

"Claro!" ele exclama.

Peter era um cara legal, nós conversamos por um bom tempo enquanto bebíamos mais, ele tinha os cabelos loiros platinados não naturais e olhos azul escuro, Ali ele haviam se conhecido recentemente em uma das festas da escola e ficaram bem próximos desde então. Ele também havia dito que fazia Artes em Yale e que teria uma exposição no próximo fim de semana onde apresentaria alguns de seus trabalhos artísticos, junto com outros alunos do mesmo curso.

"Eu gostaria que você e Alice fossem" ele diz, tocando minha perna, e eu observo sua mão sob minha coxa. Aquilo não me incomodou.

"Claro, eu posso ir" eu digo sorrindo para ele, e ele sorri para mim de volta. Uau, a bebida estava realmente fazendo algum efeito em mim, Peter estava flertando comigo e eu estava flertando de volta! E então, inesperadamente, Peter se aproxima seu rosto do meu, ele ainda sorri.

"Vai significar muito para mim se aparecer por lá" ele diz, sua voz é um sussurro. "Quer uma margarita?"

Eu rio. "Quer me embebedar?" não que eu estivesse muito longe de que isso aconteça. "Prefiro uma cerveja, pode deixar que eu pego, não saia daí" digo a ele, me levantando, e pouso minha mão sobre seu ombro, deixando-a que deslize para o outro enquanto caminho em direção ao bar.

Na metade do caminho, sinto minha cabeça rodar e tenho que me segurar nas costas de uma cadeira próxima de mim para não cair. Eu tento calcular mentalmente quantas canecas de cerveja eu havia bebido até agora, mas me lembro que perdi a conta na sétima. Definitivamente, eu não estava muito longe da embriaguez, na verdade, eu já estava nela.

Eu caminho em direção ao bar e então decido que é melhor ir ao banheiro enquanto ainda estou de pé. Caminho para longe da multidão e então me deparo com uma pequena fila na frente do banheiro. Enquanto espero minha vez, encontro o celular em meu bolso e dou uma olhada no visor. Uma chamada perdida de Edward? Edward me ligou? Para quê? Será que era para falar sobre o artigo? Mas isso foi há uma semana atrás!

Eu aperto o botão da rediscagem e espero ele atender. Após alguns toques, eu me dou conta que talvez esteja tarde demais para eu fazer ligações, Edward poderia estar dormindo. Ou não, Edward Cullen não estaria dormindo em plena madrugada de um fim de semana, com certeza não. Provavelmente estava transando com alguma garota, uma daquelas loiras bonitonas que eu vi durante aquela festa do Life and Death Brigate... ou talvez até com as três juntas. Tanto faz, a vida sexual Edward não dizia respeito a mim, e eu não queria pensar nele agora, imediatamente, eu coloco meu celular de volta no bolso e espero por mais um minuto pela minha vez.

Dentro do banheiro, eu aproveito para lavar minhas mãos e meu rosto, quando meu celular começa a tocar em meu bolso e eu dou um pulo. Eu atendo sem observar o visor e me surpreendo ao ouvir sua voz aveludada.

"Jasper?"

"Edward".

"Por que está me ligando a essa hora?"

"Por que estou te ligando a essa hora?" eu me pergunto.

"Você está bem, sua voz está meio estranha..."

"Minha voz está ótima!" eu digo, e percebo que eu não deveria estar falando com Edward. "Ahm, boa noite, Edward". E desligo o celular.

Quando saio do banheiro, volto a caminhar em direção ao bar, onde espero por o que parece uma eternidade até conseguir mais um par de canecas de cerveja.

"Jasper, estava procurando por você, onde estava?"

"Esperando na fila do banheiro" eu digo, e sinto minha cabeça girar novamente. "Alice, acho que é melhor eu ir lá fora e respirar um pouco de ar fresco".

Ela sorri. "Você é muito fraco para bebida, Jasper".

"Eu volto em cinco minutos" eu digo, e começo a andar até a saída.

Eu me sinto nauseado e mal consigo me manter em pé. Estou mais instável do que de costume e me pergunto como me deixei chegar naquele estado. Quando finalmente sinto o ar frio da noite bater em meu rosto quente, percebo o quão bêbado realmente estou, minha visão foi afetada e estou vendo tudo dobrado.

"Jasper!" alguém exclama e eu me viro para ver quem era, um tanto rápido demais e sinto a necessidade de me deitar no meio da calçada. "Você está bem?" Peter pergunta.

"Acho que bebi demais" digo sorrindo fracamente,

"Eu também acho" ele diz. "Quer uma ajuda?" ele se aproxima de mim, passando meu braço ao redor de seu pescoço.

"Posso te levar para sua casa... ou você pode vir para a minha, passar a noite, quem sabe. Vai ser divertido". Seu rosto está novamente próximo do meu, e ele está olhando fixamente para mim.

Ir para a casa de Peter? Ir para um lugar aconchegante, sem música alta tocando em meus ouvidos, poder deitar e dormir um pouco, seria muito bom... Espera, mas eu nem conhecia esse cara, ele era amigo de Alice, mas eu só o conheço há poucas horas, e, pelo jeito que ele está olhando para mim, dormir não é exatamente algo que ele tem em mente essa noite.

"Ahm, não precisa, eu estou bem" tento me afastar dele, mas ele me seguro pela cintura, me prendendo contra seu corpo.

"Calma, Jasper, eu realmente acho que é melhor ir comigo". Ele insiste, e começa a me conduzir pela calçada, eu tento fixar meus pés no chão, mas estou fraco demais.

"Não, Alice está me esperando!" tento fugir novamente, mas sem sucesso.

"Eu ligo para ela mais tarde e digo que passou a noite comigo".

"Pode por favor me soltar?"

"Acho que não está em condições de se manter de pé por conta própria".

"Peter, me solta!" eu peço novamente.

"Oh, c'mon, Jasper, você esteve flertando comigo mais cedo e..."

"Eu acho que ele disse não" diz uma voz sóbria familiar diante de nós. Edward? Edward Cullen? O que ele estava fazendo aqui?

"Quem é você?" Peter pergunta.

"Eu sou..." Edward hesita. "Eu sou o namorado dele"

"Alice me disse que Jasper era solteiro"

"E eu estou dizendo para que deixe ele, ou você é quem vai precisar carregado" Edward diz com firmeza, e Peter finalmente me solta. Antes que eu perca o equilíbrio novamente, Edward está lá para me segurar, seu braço ao redor da minha cintura, sinto seu corpo quente pressionado contra o meu, e God, isso não pode acabar bem.

"Ace, você está bem?"

"Ahm, estou..." eu minto. "Sinto muito"

"Pelo o que está se desculpando?" ele diz com frieza.

"Por ter te ligado a essa hora, e por estar bêbado".

"Todos nós já passamos por isso um dia. Isso é sobre conhecer seus limites, Ace. Quer dizer, eu sou a favor de exceder os limites de vez em quando, mas acho que exagerou. Tem como hábito esse tipo de comportamento?"

Eu fico irritado, o que isso tem a ver com ele? Eu não pedi para que viesse aqui? Bom, se não viesse, eu provavelmente teria sido levado ao apartamento de Peter e sido molestado, mas ainda assim, ele não tem o direito de me dar uma bronca como se fosse um homem de meia-idade e eu uma criança idiota.

"Não, eu nunca fiquei bêbado assim antes, e nem quero voltar a ficar" eu digo, tentando me afastar dele, mas ele me puxa para pela cintura, colando meu corpo no dele.

"Vem, eu te levo para a casa".

"Não, eu tenho que falar com Alice, ela vai ficar preocupada"

Ele pressiona os lábios em uma linha fina e revira os olhos.

"Se você precisa"

Ele pega minha mão e me leva para dentro do pub, nós passamos pela multidão, procurando por Alice, mas não conseguimos achá-la, ao em vez avisto Bella no bar esperando por suas bebidas.

"Onde está Alice?" pergunto. Ela olha para mim, depois para Edward, e em seguida para mim.

"Dançando" ela diz apontando para um pequeno grupo de pessoas que dançavam ao som da música alta. Alice estava no meio daquele gripo, junto com Jake. Eu me viro para dizer a Edward, e o vejo conversando o bartender, quase que imediatamente, o rapaz lhe serve um copo de água com gelo.

"Beba" ele grita com um tom autoritário. "Todo ele".

Ele é tão arrogante. Ele passa uma mão pelos cabelos despenteados, parece frustrado, zangado. Qual é o problema? Tirando um idiota bêbado ligando para ele no meio da noite.

Eu faço o que ele disse e bebo o copo inteiro de água. Me sinto enjoado. Tirando o copo de mim, ele o coloca sob o balcão, eu noto através da névoa da bebida que ele está usando uma blusa branca solta, jeans confortável, all-star preto e uma jaqueta. Sua blusa está desabotoada em cima e eu consigo ver o começo dos pelos de seu peito. No meu estado grogue, ele parece delicioso.

Ele pega minha mão mais uma vez e me leva para a pista de dança.

"Alice!" eu a chamo quando nos aproximamos.

"Hey, Jazz, como está se sentindo?" ela pergunta, parando de dançar por um instante, e então ela nota a presença de Edward.

"Eu acho que estou melhor, mas acho que deveria ir para a casa, não estou em condições para beber mais".

"Quer que eu te leve?" ela pergunta.

"Não! Não, é seu aniversário, eu não posso te tirar da festa. Além disso, Edward se ofereceu para... me levar para a casa"

"Oh, olá, Edward!" diz Alice, acenando.

"Alice" ele diz, ainda de mau humor.

"Tem certeza?" Ali pergunta olhando para mim.

"Ahm, sim, claro..."

"Tá bom, me avisa quando chegar, e amanhã quando acordar, tudo bem?"

"Sim"

"Bom, até mais Edward".

"Até, Alice"

Edward me leva de volta para o lado de fora, sinto meu corpo se encolher com o frio da noite, e novamente ele está perto de mim, dessa vez não para prevenir que eu não caia, mas para me aquecer. Sinto meu rosto corar. Edward me leva até um Volvo prateado que estava estacionado no meio-fio, eu ainda não tinha entendido como ele havia aparecido aqui, como ele sabia que eu estava aqui. Será que ele rastreou o meu celular e me encontrou? Será que isso é possível?

Edward me ajuda a me sentar no banco do passageiro, e em seguida contorna o carro para se sentar no do motorista, não demora muito para que o carro comece a se movimentar, o barulho do motor me dá sono. Edward não diz nada durante o caminho, está ocupado demais mantendo sua atenção na estrada e ficando irritado comigo.

Tudo está em silêncio, as luzes estão apagadas. Estou muito acomodado e aquecido nesta cama. Lentamente, abro meus olhos, por um momento estou tranquilo e sereno, desfrutando do ambiente, que não conheço. Não tenho nenhuma ideia de onde estou. O quarto é grande e está luxuosamente decorado em tons marrons, dourados e bege. Há algo de familiar nesse quarto, mas tenho certeza que nunca estive nele antes e me pergunto como cheguei até aqui.

Pouco a pouco, as imagens fragmentadas da noite anterior começam a me torturar. A bebedeira, a ligação, Peter e depois Edward. Oh, não. Ainda assim, não recordo como cheguei aqui. Estou vestindo uma camiseta, e minha cueca boxer preta, alguém me despiu.

Observo uma mesinha do quarto. Há um copo de suco de laranja e dois comprimidos. Ibuprofeno. Levanto-me da cama e tomo os comprimidos. A verdade é que não me sinto tão mal, certamente estou muito melhor do que mereço. O suco de laranja está delicioso. Tira-me a sede e me refresca.

Ouço uns golpes na porta. Meu coração bate tão forte e minha voz quase não sai por minha boca, mas mesmo assim, Edward abre a porta e entra.

Ah, ele estava fazendo exercício. Veste uma calça de moletom cinza que lhe cai ligeiramente sobre os quadris e uma camiseta cinza de ginástica, empapada de suor, assim como seu cabelo. Edward Cullen estava suado. A ideia me parece estranha. Eu respiro profundamente e fecho os olhos. Sinto-me como uma menina de doze anos.

"Bom dia, Ace. Como se sente?"

"Melhor do que mereço" eu murmuro.

Levanto o olhar para ele. Ele larga uma bolsa grande, de uma loja de roupas, em um divã e pega ambos os extremos da toalha que tem ao redor dos ombros. Seus impenetráveis olhos verdes me olham fixamente. Não tenho nem ideia do que está pensando. Ele sabe esconder o que pensa e o que sente.

"Como cheguei até aqui?" pergunto-lhe com a voz baixa, constrangida.

Ele senta-se em um lado da cama. Está tão perto de mim que poderia tocá-lo, poderia cheirá-lo.

"Depois que você desmaiou no meu carro, não sabia para onde te levar, então te trouxe para esse hotel". Ele responde.

"Você me colocou na cama?"

"Sim."

"Tirou-me a roupa?" eu sussurro.

"Sim." Ele observa, elevando uma sobrancelha e sinto meu rosto corar.

"Não fizemos...?" Eu sussurro, com a boca seca de vergonha, mas não posso terminar a frase. Eu olho para as minhas mãos.

"Ace, você estava quase em coma. Necrofilia não é a minha área."

"Sinto muito."

Seus lábios esboçam um sorriso zombador.

"Foi uma noite muito divertida. Demorarei para esquecê-la."

"Eu também..." digo. Ele estava rindo de mim, e muito... Eu não lhe pedi que viesse me buscar. Não entendo por que tenho que acabar me sentindo como o vilão do filme.

"Jantou ontem?" ele pergunta, seu tom é acusador. Nego com a cabeça. Que grande pecado cometi agora? Ele tem a mandíbula tensa, mas seu rosto segue impassível. "Tem que comer. Por isso você passou mal. De verdade, é a primeira norma quando se bebe. Teve sorte que apareci bem a tempo, não quero nem pensar no que poderia ter acontecido".

Eu o fito com uma expressão carrancuda. Porque ele se importa?

"Não teria me acontecido nada. Estava com Ali".

"E o outro cara?" pergunta bruscamente.

"Mmm... Peter"

"Peter simplesmente passou da conta".

Encolho meus ombros.

"Bem, na próxima vez que ele passar da conta, alguém deveria lhe ensinar alguma lição". Ele move a cabeça negativamente e então se levanta. "Vou tomar banho. Se você não preferir tomar banho primeiro..."

Ele inclina a cabeça, sorrindo torto. Meu coração bate acelerado e o cérebro se nega a fazer as conexões oportunas para que eu respire. "Em quinze minutos trarão o café da manhã. Deve estar morto de fome". Ele entra no banheiro e fecha a porta.

Solto o ar que estava segurando. Por que é tão alucinantemente atraente? Agora mesmo, me meteria na ducha com ele. Nunca havia sentido algo assim por alguém, nem Peter. Ele ativou meus hormônios. Deixo-me cair sobre os travesseiros suaves de plumas. É o único homem que conseguiu acelerar o sangue em minhas veias. Mas também me põe os nervos em pé. É difícil, complexo e pouco claro.

Levanto-me da cama e procuro freneticamente meu jeans. Está pendurado atrás da porta de entrada do quarto, eu o visto imediatamente, em seguida volto para a cama, onde espero ele sair do banheiro, e ele sai, vestindo apenas uma toalha úmida em sua cintura, e eu tento não olhar muito para seu corpo impressionante. Edward é ainda mais perfeito do que imaginava, tem o peito e ombros largos como de um nadador, abdômen reto, e entradas nas laterais dos quadris que desaparecem por debaixo da toalha, assim como os pelos claros de seu peito que descem até sua barriga, afinalando-se, passando pelo seu umbigo.

Eu sinto minhas entranhas se revirarem, e eu definitivamente estou começando a ficar excitado.

"Eu preciso de um banho" digo engolindo em seco. Edward ri, e eu pulo da cama e corro para dentro do banheiro, tentando esconder meu rosto corado.

Sinto-me um pouco mais aliviado quando entro debaixo da ducha fria, relaxa meus músculos tensos. Pela primeira vez em minha vida quero ir para cama com um homem. Quero sentir suas mãos e sua boca em meu corpo. Mas ele não tentou me beijar, como Peter. Ele não tentou passar nenhum limite, simplesmente me trouxe para um hotel, pagou um quarto para mim e cuidou de mim, como um amigo. Será que só me vê dessa forma? Digo, Victoria havia dito que ele tinha preferências por rapazes, certo? Mas naquela mesma noite, ele ficou aquelas garotas loiras, ou pelo menos deve ter ficado pois não me lembro de tê-lo visto depois que me deixou ali, sentado no tronco com as minhas anotações e foi ao encontro delas.

Tento não dar a mínima importância. A água fria me relaxa e refresca, poderia ficar debaixo do jato, neste banheiro, para sempre. Pego o sabonete e o esfrego pelo meu corpo, imaginando que é ele quem o faz.

Ele bate na porta e levo um susto.

"Chegou o café da manhã."

"Ob-Obrigado" o susto me arrancou cruelmente de meu sonho erótico.

Saio da ducha e pego uma toalha e me seco a toda pressa evitando a prazerosa sensação da toalha esfregando minha pele hipersensível. Visto-me rapidamente, seco o cabelo com a toalha.

Chegou o momento de enfrentar o senhor Perturbador, ele está sentado em uma mesa pequena no canto da suíte, lendo o jornal. Eu observo o jornal, me lembro do dia de hoje, e me lembro que dia foi ontem. O aniversário de Alice. Alice!

"Merda, Alice!" digo com a voz rouca.

Edward eleva os olhos para mim.

"Ela sabe que está aqui e que está vivo. Mandei uma mensagem para ela usando seu celular". Edward me observa impaciente. Veste uma camisa branca de linho, com o peito e os punhos desabotoados.

"Sente-se". ordena, assinalando para a mesa.

Cruzo a sala e me sento na frente dele, como me indicou. A mesa está cheia de comida.

"Não sabia do que você gosta, assim pedi um pouco de tudo".

Dedica-me um meio sorriso, como desculpa.

"É um esbanjador," murmuro atrapalhado pela quantidade de pratos, embora tenha fome.

"Eu sou," diz em tom culpado. "Chá?" ele pergunta.

"Sim, por favor".

Estende um pequeno bule cheio de água quente, na xícara há um saquinho do Twinings English Breakfast.

Eu me sirvo com um pouco de torrada e ovos mexidos com bacon, e, enquanto bebo um gole de chá morno, Edward de observa fixamente.

"Por que veio?" as palavras saem da minha boca sem que eu consiga pensar antes, pegando-me de surpresa e ele também, a julgar pelo seu semblante confuso. "Ontem a noite".

Ele suspira. "Me ligou no meio da noite com uma voz estranha, achei que estivesse precisando de ajuda. Sorte sua que não consegui dormir depois que desligou o telefone".

"Como sabia que onde eu estava?"

"Eu estava passando de carro por aqui mais cedo, vi você entrar com seus amigos". Ele não tira os olhos da estrada. "Mais alguma pergunta?"

"Por que... não tentou nada?" eu murmuro, não consigo olhar para ele.

"Jesus, claro que não faria isso!" ele parece ofendido. Muito ofendido.

"Por que? Victoria me contou que você gosta de rapazes... E você flerta comigo, cuidou de mim, age como se gostasse de mim um pouco... você não gosta de mim?"

Ele me encara sem dizer nada, pela primeira vez eu o deixei sem palavras, e me pergunto se isso acontece com muita frequência com ele. Eu espero ele responder, mas ele não o faz, e a vergonha começa a tomar conta de mim de tal forma que me faz querer sair correndo dali e nunca mais vê-lo novamente.

"Oh... ahm, tudo bem, sem problemas, é melhor eu ir, eu tenho que trabalhar e enfiar a minha cabeça no chão" digo me levantando da cadeira.

"Jasper..."

"Chego na China até o meio-dia".

"Jasper, sente-se, por favor"

"Você me chamou de Jasper"

"Olha... eu acho que você e eu juntos não é uma boa ideia".

"Por que não?"

Ele hesita. "Porque você é especial"

"Especial? Do tipo 'pare de comer seu pé'?"

"Você é atraente, é inteligente, é extremamente interessante, acredito que seria um ótimo namorado. Eu, no entanto, sou um péssimo namorado, não consigo me comprometer, se eu sair com você, não seria um encontro, seria algo sério e eu não sou assim".

"Mas eu não estou procurando por nada disso".

"Não quer agora, mas vai querer".

"Não, eu... eu gosto de você e... e gostaria de passar mais tempo com você. Sem compromissos".

"Sem compromissos?"

"Sim, sem compromissos".

"Não sabe o que diz" ele move a cabeça negativamente.

"Sim, eu sei".

Ele sorri. "Termine seu café da manhã".

"Você não respondeu a minha pergunta".

Ele me encara e hesita novamente. "Gosto" depois volta sua atenção para o café da manhã. "Coma, Jasper, não suporto jogar comida fora... Coma".

"Não posso comer tudo isto" digo olhando o que ficou na mesa.

"Coma o que há em seu prato. Se ontem tivesse comido como devido, não estaria aqui". Aperta os lábios. Parece zangado.

Eu pego uma torrada e levo-a a boca, mordendo um pedaço. Não tiro os olhos dele enquanto o faço.

"Bom garoto. Vou te levar para casa assim que terminar de comer. Disse que tem que trabalhar?"

"Ao meio-dia, que horas são?"

"Pouco mais de dez horas".

Quando termino de comer e beber o chá, me levanto e vou ao banheiro. Não posso acreditar no que acabei de ouvir. Eu observo uma escova de dentes sob a pia, estava molhada, provavelmente Edward a usou. Mordo o lábio inferior, será que seria muito abuso se eu a usasse. Sorrindo, eu a levo a boca e a uso para escovar meus dentes, e saio do banheiro logo depois que termino. Estávamos prestes a sair, quando eu olho ao redor para ver se não esqueci alguma coisa, e noto a cama desarrumada.

"Onde dormiu?" pergunto.

Viro-me para olhá-lo, não vejo mantas nem lençóis pelo cômodo. Possivelmente já os tenha recolhido.

"Na cama" responde, de novo, com olhar impassível.

"Oh".

"Sim, para mim também foi uma novidade" ele diz sorrindo. "Dormir com alguém... sem sexo, só dormir apenas".

O que significa isso? Alguma vez dormiu com alguém? É virgem? Duvido, de verdade. Fico olhando-o sem acreditar nisso. É a pessoa mais enigmática que já conheci. Dei-me conta de que dormi com Edward Cullen. Quanto teria dado para estar consciente e vê-lo dormir? Vê-lo vulnerável.

"Está pronto?" ele pergunta-me.

Confirmo com a cabeça, ele pega as chaves do carro e se dirige à porta.

"Você primeiro" murmura enquanto abrindo a porta para eu passar.

Percorremos o caminho em silencio até o elevador. Enquanto esperamos, levanto um instante à cabeça para ele, que está me olhando. Sorrio e ele franze os lábios.

Chega o elevador e entramos. Estamos sozinhos. De repente, por alguma inexplicável razão, provavelmente por estar tão perto em um lugar tão reduzido, a atmosfera entre nós muda e se carrega de elétrica e excitante antecipação. Acelera-me a respiração e o coração dispara. Ele olha um pouco para mim, com olhos totalmente impenetráveis. Me sinto ligeiramente desconfortável e eu mordo o lábio inferior enquanto penso em algo para dizer.

"Pare de morder seu lábio" ele diz sério.

"O que?" pergunto confuso.

"Não morda o lábio"

"Por que?"

"Não sabe o quanto gostaria de morder esse lábio" seus olhos estão fixos em minha boca, e eu não sabia que tinha esse tipo de efeito sob ele.

"E porque não o faz?"

Antes que eu possa terminar de falar, ele se encosta em mim e me empurra contra a parede do elevador. Antes que me dê conta, suas mãos estão em minha cintura e seu corpo está pressionado contra o meu. Uma de suas mãos desliza pelo meu corpo e me agarra pelo cabelo, puxa-o para baixo para me levantar o rosto e cola seus lábios aos meus. Quase me faz mal. Abro a boca, deixando escapar um gemido, o que lhe permite aproveitar a ocasião para colocar a língua e me percorrer a boca. Nunca me beijaram assim. Minha língua acaricia timidamente a sua e se une a uma lenta e erótica dança de sensações, de sacudidas e empurradas. Levanta a outra mão e me agarra a mandíbula para que não me mova. Estou indefeso, com as mãos unidas acima da cabeça, o rosto preso e seus quadris me imobilizando.

Sinto sua ereção contra a minha. Meu deus...

"É... tão... doce" ele murmura entrecortadamente.

O elevador se estaciona, abre-se a porta, e em um piscar de olhos, me solta e se separa de mim. Duas senhoras entram no elevador, uma delas usava um casaco de pele e a outra um chapéu exageradamente enorme e colorido. Elas nos olhos de cima abaixo e empinam o nariz.

Meu coração está batendo depressa e me sinto como se tivesse descido as escadas de um edifício de trinta andares. Eu o observo pelo canto do olho. Parece absolutamente tranquilo, como se tivesse fazendo palavras cruzadas do Seattle Time. Que injusto. Não o afeta o mínimo a minha presença? Percebo que está me observando pelo canto do olho e um pequeno sorriso aparece em seus lábios. As mulheres descem no primeiro andar.

"Você escovou os dentes" ele fala me olhando fixamente.

"Usei sua escova".

Seus lábios esboçam um sorriso torto.

"Ai, Ace, o que vou fazer com você?" As portas se abrem do elevador e nos encontramos no subsolo, Edward agarra minha mão e sai comigo, dando longos passos em direção ao seu volvo prateado. "O que há com os elevadores?" ele suspira, e eu sorrio.


	8. Coccoa Puffs

**VIII. COCCOA PUFFS**

**Edward dirigia seu Volvo** prateado tranquilamente a caminho de Yale, enquanto cantarolava Sex on Fire do Kings of Leon e batucava seus longos dedos grossos no volante. Ele estava bem quieto, durante todo o caminho nós só conversamos sobre o tempo, a música e ele havia me perguntando onde podia me deixar no campus, eu me perguntava se era por estar prestando atenção na estrada ou porque estava incomodado com alguma coisa.

Ele não mencionou a explosão de paixão que eclodiu no elevador. Devo fazer isso? Deveríamos falar sobre o assunto ou fingir que não aconteceu? Não pareceu real, havia sido a primeira vez que fui beijado daquela forma. Com o passar do tempo, com o passar do tempo comecei a acreditar que aquilo não passava de imaginação, algo mítico, como a lenda do rei Artur ou a Cidade Perdida de Atlantis. Nunca aconteceu, nunca existiu.

Eu toquei meus lábios, ainda estavam inchados de seu beijo. Definitivamente, aconteceu.

Quando me dei conta, Edward estava estacionando na frente do prédio do meu dormitório, e desligado o rádio. Eu fiquei alguns instantes imaginando se eu deveria dizer alguma coisa, se deveria simplesmente me despedir e sair do carro, ou deveria beijá-lo? Droga, odeio isso, odeio quando as coisas não ficam explicitas.

"Tudo bem então, te vejo depois" eu digo revirando os olhos, abrindo a porta para sair do carro.

"Tomara que não esteja bêbado ou sendo atacado por um idiota psicótico". Ele diz com um sorriso.

"Não vai acontecer de novo" digo irritado, e dou a volta em seu carro para entrar no prédio.

"Até mais, Ace!" ele diz, e então ouço o barulho do motor do carro sendo ligado, antes de entrar no prédio, dou uma ligeira espionada para ver se ele ainda estava por lá, mas o carro já havia desaparecido.

Eu chego em meu quarto e jogo minhas coisas sobre a cama, logo em seguida procuro por roupas limpas no guarda-roupa. Eu estava fedendo a álcool e suor por causa da noite anterior, precisava de um banho urgente. Quando saio do banheiro e volto para o quarto, vejo que meu celular, sob a cama, vibrava loucamente, e eu não precisei ver o visor para descobrir quem era.

"Ali?" digo ao colocar o celular na orelha.

"Por Deus, Jazz, onde você está? Estou te ligando durante a manhã toda!"

"Estou bem, Ali, estou no meu dormitório".

"O que houve?"

"Ahm, eu fiquei bêbado e Edward me levou para um hotel".

"Eu sei disso, ele me enviou uma mensagem usando seu celular ontem a noite, quero saber o que houve entre o momento em que saiu do pub e agora!"

Ah, claro que ela queria saber.

"Nada" digo.

"Nada?" ela parece surpresa.

"Bom, ele me beijou" digo sentindo meu rosto corar.

"Te beijou? Como foi?"

"Bom, foi no elevador" bom, pelo menos eu acho que foi, ainda há uma grande chance de eu ter sonhado com isso.

"Uh, isso é sexy" ela diz rindo. "E o que mais?"

"Nós dormimos na mesma cama"

"Oh, um God, e você esperou esse tempo todo para me dizer isso?" ela exclama.

"Não aconteceu nada, só dormimos".

"Dormiram juntos na mesma cama e não aconteceu nada?"

"Alice, eu estava bêbado! Diferente do seu amigo Peter, Edward não teria coragem de tentar alguma coisa comigo nesse estado!"

"Ah, nem me fale, fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu, não se preocupe, já dei um jeito no Peter, ele não vai te perturbar mais" ela diz com um suspiro. "Desculpe, Jazz, eu não deveria ter chamado ele para a festa..."

"Mas ele é seu amigo, Ali!"

"Era" ela corrige. "E nós nem éramos tão próximos assim, só o convidei porque achei que você iria gostar dele".

"Bom, se serve de consolo, até o momento em que ele tentou me levar a força para a casa dele, eu estava gostando".

"Que bom, mas pelo menos eu não vou precisar bancar o cupido, não é? Você já encontrou seu príncipe!"

"Edward? Não..."

"Por que não? Achei que gostasse dele"

"Sim, mas... não sei se ele gosta de mim dessa forma".

"Bom, ele te salvou do idiota do Peter! Foi lá só para te salvar, e ainda cuidou de você! Acho que isso conta alguma coisa".

"Eu sei, mas... Bom, nós conversamos durante o café da manhã, ele disse que gostava de mim, mas que não deveríamos ficar juntos porque somos muito diferentes, e depois me beijou no elevador, e no caminho para o dormitório, ele simplesmente não disse nada! Nem tocou no assunto!"

"Oh... isso é bem confuso" ela diz pensativa. "Jake o que acha?"

Jake?

"De duas uma" ouço a voz baixa de Jake do outro lado da linha, ele estava ouvindo nossa conversa? "Ou ele quer ficar com você, mas acha que não deveria, ou ele só está brincando com você" ele diz.

"Jake está aí?"

"Sim, ele dormiu aqui essa noite... E por dormir, quero dizer de um modo diferente que você e Edward dormiram".

"God, Ali, eu entendi!" digo revirando os olhos. "Bom, é melhor eu ir, não quero atrapalhar vocês"

"Não se preocupe, Jazz, Jake está ocupado fazendo o almoço".

"Mesmo assim, tenho que trabalhar hoje, preciso mesmo ir".

"Bom, avise-me se acontecer alguma coisa"

"Pode deixar" digo, mas não tinha certeza se deveria mesmo fazer isso.

Embora houvesse muito trabalho no Sue's por ser fim de semana, as horas passaram-se lentamente. Como o clima estava frio, as pessoas não paravam de entrar para pedir um café, chá, ou chocolate quente, passei duas horas servindo e limpando mesas, e depois mais uma duas horas ajudando Sue na cozinha. Sue era uma senhora bondosa, mãe de família que perdeu o marido há alguns anos atrás por causa de um ataque cardíaco, e desde então vive trabalhando para ajudar a pagar a faculdade dos filhos, Leah e Seth, que de vez em quando apareciam no café para ajudar a mãe, especialmente no fim de semana.

Eram quase oito horas quando Sue me liberou, o movimento já havia se acalmado ao anoitecer, as pessoas estavam jantando em lanchonetes e restaurantes, deixando o Sue's às moscas. Eu ajudo ela e Seth a limpar o local antes de sair, e, quando passo pela porta de vidro, me deparo com Edward parado do outro lado da rua, encostado em seu Volvo prateado reluzente. Ele sorri para mim ao me ver, e meu coração para.

"Edward?"

"Hey, Ace!" ele exclama.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" pergunto franzindo o cenho.

"Eu vim comprar um copo de café, uma pena que já esteja fechando".

"Oh" exclamo.

"E vim para te chamar para jantar comigo em algum lugar" ele sorri.

"Jantar? Com você?"

"Sim. o que me diz?"

"Por que?"

"Bom, acho que a resposta mais direta seria porque precisamos dos nutrientes e vitaminas dos alimentos para não morrermos desnutridos".

"Por que quer jantar comigo em algum lugar?" reformulo a pergunta revirando os olhos.

"Bom, porque eu descobri que não tenho nada bom para comer na minha casa, e decidi jantar fora".

"E porque está me pedindo para ir com você?"

"Porque gosto da sua companhia, Ace. Imaginei que estivesse saindo do trabalho e passei aqui para te convidar".

"Está aqui há muito tempo?"

"Mais ou menos uma hora"

"Não está com frio?"

"Meu casaco é bem aquecedor" ele diz sorrindo. "Mais alguma pergunta ou podemos ir?"

"Eu não disse que ia" digo encolhendo os ombros. Ele ergue as sobrancelhas para mim.

"Você quer ir comigo jantar?" pergunta.

"Por que não?" eu sorrio e ele move a cabeça negativamente. Me guia até a lateral do carro e abre a porta para que entre, em seguida contorna o carro para se sentar em seu banco. "Aonde vamos?"

"Achei que já tivesse parado com as perguntas" ele diz enquanto acelera.

"Então você foi ao café naquele dia porque Emmett fez uma aposta com você que não teria coragem de entrar e flertar comigo?". Pergunto enquanto andávamos pelo campus de Yale, eu mal podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo.

"Exatamente"ele confirma.

"E não ficou com medo de que eu fosse ficar bravo? Que quisesse de bater ou coisa do tipo? Sabe, muitos caras não gostam de ser cantados por outros caras".

"Não. Eu estava com Emmett, mesmo se quisesse me bater seria eu e ele contra você, além disso, eu tenho um belo gaydar, Ace".

"Está dizendo que sabia que eu sou gay?"

Ele sorri. "Sim".

Eu mordo o lábio sem conseguir acreditar. Como ele podia dizer? Até agora eu fico me perguntando se Edward tem mesmo preferências por homens, como Victoria, falou, já que até agora eu só o vi com mulheres. Ainda assim, ele havia me convidado para jantar, e me levou para um restaurante caro que ficava há alguns quilômetros do campus de Yale, acho que ele estava acostumado a frequentar o local, já que o maitre nos ofereceu uma mesa assim que viu Edward entrar.

O lugar era mesmo muito elegante, eu nunca se quer imaginei entrar em um restaurante como esse, todos vestiam roupas formais, as mulheres com vestidos e joias, e os homens de smoking e ternos. Edward vestia um casaco escuro e cumprido, luvas de lã pretas e uma calça social, enquanto estava vestindo uma camiseta velha, jaqueta e calça jeans rasgados.

Eu passei o jantar todo me sentindo desconfortável, como um peixe fora d'água, eram talheres demais, eu tive medo de fazer alguma besteira, tocar em alguma coisa que pudesse se quebrar e ser expulso do restaurante. Isso sem contar o fato de que a Waitress não parava de dar em cima de Edward, eu podia jurar que estava usando muito menos maquiagem na primeira vez que foi a nossa mesa para atender nosso pedido. Ela também me olhou com certo desdém quando pedi a ela uma lata de Pepsi, enquanto Edward lhe pediu um vinho tinto refinado.

"O que quer fazer agora?" ele pergunta enquanto caminhávamos lado a lado, certamente não iria lhe pedir para levar em uma dessas festas chiques que ele provavelmente frequenta.

"Sorvete" digo, e Edward sorri. É claro, ele me levou para jantar em um restaurante cinco estrelas e eu digo a ele para tomarmos sorvete? Droga, eu nunca deveria ter aceitado seu convite.

"Sorvete está ótimo" ele diz. Ele segura minha mão e começa a guiar o caminho para algum lugar, me pergunto onde ele está me levando e se iria passar vergonha novamente, mas quando ele para na frente do refeitório, não muitos metros de distância de onde estávamos, eu o observo com um olhar confuso. Já havia passado das nove horas, era óbvio que o refeitório estava fechado, o que ele estava pensando?

Sorrindo, enfia a mão no bolso e retira um molho de chaves, procura por uma delas e quando encontra a que precisa, a coloca na fechadura da porta do refeitório. Quando abre a porta, permitindo que eu entre, me depare com o local completamente escuro, nunca havia o visto assim antes.

"O que estamos fazendo?" pergunto olhando ao redor.

"Vamos tomar sorvete" ele diz

"Mas o refeitório está fechado, estamos invadindo!" digo a ele olhando ao redor para ter certeza de que não tinha ninguém ali.

"É um modo negativo de ver isso" ele responde.

"Como tem a chave do refeitório?"

"Eu conheço muitos chaveiros poderosos"

"E se formos pegos? Podemos ser suspensos? Podem nos expulsar por isso?"

"Ei, relaxa! Olhe ao redor, por hoje isso é tudo seu".

"Até que é legal" eu digo sorrindo. "Olha lá, eu nunca tinha visto a parede de cereais completamente cheia!" exclamo. "Nunca consigo chegar cedo, eu sabia que tinha Cocoa Puffs!"

"Então faça uma loucura, Ace!" Edward me insentiva.

"Não, viemos tomar sorvete"

"Não existe uma regra sobre não tomar sorvete com cereal. Ande, pegue seus Cocoa Puffs!"

Mordo o lábio e penso se realmente deveria, mas a vontade fala mais alto e me vejo pegando uma tigela.

"Isso é um momento histórico!" eu exclamo enquanto me sirvo com os Coccoa Puffs.

"Próxima parada: sorvete, e pare de morder este lábio" ele diz pegando minha mão para me levar para a cozinha, mas eu não me movo, observo por cima de seu ombro. "Que foi?"

"Procurando o leitor magnético para passar meu cartão e tirar pontos do plano refeição, tá muito escuro aqui, consegue ver?"

"Está brincando, não é?" ele diz franzindo o cenho, e me sinto envergonhado por um instante.

"A escola paga pela alimentação, e..." tento me justificar, mas ele me interrompe.

"Acredite, com todo o dinheiro que minha família doou para essa universidade, eles podem ficar sem os Coccoa Puffs. Vamos".

Eu o sigo para a cozinha para pegar o sorvete no freezer, nós passamos um bom tempo conversando e tomando sorvete no refeitório deserto e escuro, e não precisei me controlar para não fazer besteiras, estava mesmo à vontade com Edward.

"Ele te levou para jantar em um restaurante cinco estrelas?" Alice diz incrédula enquanto caminhamos pela State, ela estava carregando meia dúzia de sacolas de roupas que havia acabado de comprar, e eu estava carregando a outra meia dúzia de suas sacolas, exceto por uma sacola contendo um suéter verde que ela me convencera a comprar. Alice me pedido para acompanhá-la às lojas para trocar alguns dos presentes que ganhara em seu aniversário, e disse que seria uma boa oportunidade para que pudéssemos conversar mais sobre as novidades.

"Sim, e depois fomos tomar sorvete no refeitório".

"Achei que ficava fechado depois das nove" ela diz pensativa.

"E estava, mas Edward tinha a chave, não me como!" exclamo.

"Uau, parece que foi uma noite incrível! Você finalmente encontrou seu príncipe encantado!" ela exclama.

Eu sorrio para mim mesmo, Edward era mais do que um príncipe encantado, ele era bonito, inteligente, educado, ele era perfeito e eu mal podia acreditar que isso tudo estava acontecendo comigo. A única coisa ruim é que ele não era meu príncipe encantado, ele era o príncipe encantado de qualquer um. Eu respirei fundo, tentando lembrar a mim mesmo que ele e eu não tínhamos nenhum tipo de relacionamento, ele não era meu namorado e esse tinha sido o acordo que tínhamos feito, nada de compromissos.

Ainda assim, senti uma dor aguda no peito quando olhei para o outro lado da rua e me deparei com seu rosto familiar, o vento batia em seus cabelos rebeldes, e ele sorria alegremente enquanto conversava. Edward estava almoçando no pequeno restaurante boutique com mesas na calçada, e não estava sozinho. Estava acompanhado de uma moça de cabelos castanhos claros e curtos, eu me lembrei dela, era da Life and Death Brigate.

"Jasper?" ouço a voz de Alice no fundo de minha mente. "Está me ouvindo?" eu pisco algumas vezes e olho para ela, minhas entranhas estavam se revirando. "O que estava olhando?"

"Nada" eu digo imediatamente, mas é tarde demais, ela segue meu olhar e encontra Edward, acompanhado da garota.

"Espera, é o Edward? Não acredito, que idiota!"

"Ali, tá tudo bem"

"Não, não está bem, ele está lá, sentado com outra garota, enquanto nós conversávamos o quão perfeito ele é! Alguém me arranja uma pedra para eu jogar naquele imbecil!" ela exclama.

"Alice, para, está tudo bem!"

"Como está bem? Eu sinto muito, Jasper, primeiro Peter e agora isso"

"Ali, nós decidimos ter um relacionamento casual, sem compromissos" eu digo a ela, e ela me olha com espanto.

"Como assim, achei que gostasse dele..."

"Eu gosto, mas... eu não queria obrigá-lo a mudar a vida dele por minha causa, ele pode sair outras pessoas e eu também, está tudo bem"

"Você está saindo com outras pessoas?"

"Não, mas..."

"Então não está bem!"

"Está sim, Ali! Olha, eu não tenho tempo para isso, eu tenho o jornal, e o café, e Yale, está tudo bem".

"Tem certeza que isso não te incomoda?"

"Não, não me incomoda, agora a gente parar de falar sobre isso e continuar com suas compras"

Ela suspira, ainda não se deu por vencida, mas decide ceder. Por enquanto.

"Tudo bem". Ela suspira, e nós continuamos a andar.


	9. Woo Hoo

**IX. WOO HOO**

**Sentado em minha mesa** na sala da editora do Yale Daily News, eu tentava terminar meu artigo sobre Esportes que Mike me dera, como se não bastasse minha cabeça estar uma bagunça, eu ainda tinha que fazer uma matéria sobre esportes, e eu odeio esportes.

Depois de voltar das compras com Alice, eu me deitei em minha cama e fiquei observando o teto do quarto enquanto pensava no que ela havia dito. Edward e eu éramos diferentes, ele não conseguia se manter em um relacionamento e eu não estava gostando da ideia de ter que dividi-lo com outras pessoas, talvez tudo não estivesse tão bem quanto eu achava, talvez seria melhor eu me afastar dele,talvez fosse melhor sermos apenas amigos. O pior de tudo é que eu estava irritado com ele, me perguntava como ele podia ter feito isso, e então me lembrava de nosso acordo. Ainda assim, eu não podia evitar de ficar com raiva dele, porém, a ideia de vê-lo e não poder tocar nele, ter que fingir que não sinto desejo por ele simplesmente estava me matando.

"Isso sim é um olhar de grande determinação" eu ouço sua voz ao meu lado, quando me viro, ele está de pé bem diante de mim com seu sorriso torto perfeito, e por um instante, eu esqueço o que tinha visto no dia anterior.

"Ah, sim, eu estou determinado em acabar com isso antes que minha cafeína termine e só tenho 30 segundos" digo me virando para prestar atenção na tela do computador.

"Então..." ele diz se sentando em minha mesa.

"Então...?"

"Acho que vi você na State Street com Alice..."

"Sim"

"Certo... então você me viu na State Street..."

"Vi"

"Então..."

"Então...?"

"Está tudo bem conosco?"

"Claro"

"Sério?"

"Edward, nós dois concordamos, sem compromissos, lembra?"

"Lembro, só estava checando se você lembrava".

"Eu me lembro perfeitamente".

"Ok, é bom saber... Então..."

"Nós não vamos fazer essa coisa do 'então' de novo, né?"

"Tá, prometo que vou parar. Só queria saber se gostaria de tomar um café comigo".

"Hum, por um acaso tem a chave mestra do Starbucks?"

Ele ri. "Não, pensei em passar lá, fazer um pedido e pagar"

"Uau, bem tradicional"

"E o que me diz?"

"Eu adoraria, mas eu realmente tenho que terminar isso, mas podemos ir mais tarde quem sabe..."

"Hum, ok, tudo bem" ele diz meio sem graça. "Bom, tenha um bom trabalho então".

"Obrigado", digo e ele sai pela porta da sala com suas mãos no bolso.

Eu ainda não sabia o que fazer com Edward, por mais que quisesse passar mais tempo com ele, sabia que seria perigoso demais e a melhor opção era nos afastarmos.

Enquanto eu andava pelo campus de Yale após enviar o artigo pronto para Mike revisar, a caminho do Sue's, subitamente alguém para diante de mim, um homem, cabelos loiros, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, olhos azuis. Eu o conhecia, era bem familiar, eu o vi no Life and Death Brigate, e também naquela noite em que um Emmett bêbado tento paquerar Alice.

"Hey!" ele exclama com um sorriso. "God, você anda rápido!"

"Ahm... desculpe, não sabia que estava me seguindo" murmuro.

"Jasper, certo?".

"Sim, e você é James".

"Sim, sim, nos conhecemos no Life and Death Brigate".

"É, eu me lembro".

"Bom, na verdade eu queria saber se vai fazer algo amanhã à noite".

"Oh... Ahm, não sei, por quê?"

"É o aniversário de Emmett, ele vai dar uma festa, muita bebida, pouca comida".

"Ah, claro, Emmett"

"Bom, queria saber se gostaria de ir".

"Com você?" pergunto surpreso, não me lembro de ter conversado muito com James nas poucas vezes que nos vimos, por que ele estava me convidando para uma festa?

"Bom, esse é o plano"

"Achei que estivesse com Riley"

"É, Riley e eu não estamos juntos... pelo menos não comprometidamente, sabe como é, amigos com benefícios" ele diz sorrindo.

"Ah, sei sim..." murmuro, e a imagem de Edward aparece em minha mente... e depois a imagem de Emmett com a garota na State Street. "Bem, eu posso ir, sim!" exclamo, afinal, estamos em um relacionamento aberto também, se Edward podia, por que eu não poderia?

"Sério?"

"Claro! Vamos celebrar o aniversário de Emmett!"

"Excelente" ele diz. "Mas é uma festa temática, qualquer coisa de Quentin Tarantino serve e eu pego você no seu dormitório lá pelas nove, pode ser?"

"Claro" exclamo.

"Bom, vou deixar você continuar com sua corrida, até amanhã!"

Ele sai andando parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo, e eu também estou. Era aniversário de Finn, melhor amigo de Edward, provavelmente Edward estaria lá, e eu iria pagá-lo com a mesma moeda, embora soubesse que havia um grande risco de ele nem ligar.

Eu coloco o celular na orelha após discar o número de Alice e espero por três toques até ela atender.

"Oi?" ouço sua voz do outro lado da linha.

"Ali, preciso de sua ajuda" digo.

"O que houve?".

"Eu fui convidado para uma festa e..."

"Espera, você foi convidado para uma festa?" ela pergunta, parece ainda mais surpresa do que eu imaginei que ficaria.

"Sim, e eu vou".

"Oh, My God! Há uma semana você sugeriu que fossemos celebrar meu aniversário em um pub, bebeu até cair, e agora vai a uma festa? Quem é você e o que fez com Jasper?"

"Aliiii! Eu preciso da sua ajuda!"

"Tudo bem, vim sonhando com esse dia desde que te conheci, pode falar".

"Eu não tenho o que vestir".

"E aquele suéter bonitinho que compramos ontem?"

"É uma festa temática, o tema e Quentin Taratino..."

"Jesus, e ainda vai fantasiado? Oh meu Deus, Jazz, você mudou bastante de uns tempos para cá!"

"Tá legal, eu vou desligar..."

"Não! Não, juro que vou parar. Festa temática e quer que eu te ajude com a roupa, legal. Só tem um problema, eu não sou muito fã do Quentin Tarantino" ela diz.

"God, era isso que eu temia..."

"Mas não se preocupe, podemos fazer uma pesquisa aqui, não vai ser difícil descobrir alguma coisa. Precisamos de algo autêntico, não vai querer ver alguém vestindo a mesma fantasia que a sua. Ou pior, a mesma e melhor que a sua, certo?"

"Sim" murmuro.

"Ok, estou pesquisando na internet, enquanto isso, por que não me diz quem te convidou para essa festa, Edward?"

"Não, foi James".

"Quem é James?"

"Eu o conheci na..." opa, esqueci que eu não posso falar com ela sobre o Life and Death Brigate. "...no Sue's".

"No Sue's? Ela pediu um café e para acompanhá-lo a uma festa? Fácil assim?"

"Bom, eu já havia o visto algumas outras vezes, não chegamos a conversar, mas acho que ele deve ter um bom gaydar, sei lá. Ele é bonito, achei que não faria mal nenhum aceitar".

"Tirando o fato de eu estar muito ofendida por você não ter aceitado nenhum dos meus convites para festas ano passado, mal nenhum mesmo" ela diz. "E o que Edward disse sobre isso?"

"Ele não sabe, não tem que saber, nós não somos comprometidos, lembra?"

"Ah é, não são..." ela murmura. "Tem certeza que isso é uma boa ideia. Sei lá, parece tão... não-você".

"Alice, você sempre disse que eu deveria me divertir mais, eu finalmente resolvi te ouvir!"

"Tudo bem, só não se machuque com isso".

"Eu não vou" digo revirando os olhos. "E aí, achou alguma coisa?"

"Achei, ele foi o escritor e diretos de uns filmes bem famosinhos, Kill Bill, Pulp Fiction, Resevoir Dogs... Oh, e Sin City! Parece bom, podia ir como aquele assassino estranho, Kevin!"

"Eu não sei, pelo o que eu saiba, ele só dirigiu Sin City, eu não quero parecer um poser só porque foi um filme recente e famoso..."

"Então vai recusar Kill Bill?"

"Sim, também não tem muitos personagens homens para eu me vestir exceto o Bill..."

"Que pena, eu ia adorar ver você com uma espada e macacão amarelo..."

"Aliii..."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, parei" ela diz, se divertindo com a situação. "Hum, achei algo interessante, Mr. Orange de Resevoir Dogs!"

"Ele era importante?"

"Bom, o filme é sobre uma gangue que roubou alguns diamantes de um banco, cada um tinha o nome de uma cor. O Mr. Orange era um policial infiltrado na gangue e passa grande parte do filme sangrando e agonizando por ter levado um tiro no abdômen. Parece bom".

"A fantasia é muito difícil?"

"Não, só um revolver e um smoking ensanguentado".

"E onde vou conseguir isso?"

"Posso conseguir uma arma de brinquedo para você, e sei fazer sangue falso, precisei aprender uma vez que me fantasiei de Carrie, A Estranha no Helloween quando era criança. O único problema é o smoking. Você tem um?"

"Sim, mas é o único que eu tenho".

"Ótimo, você o estraga e podemos sair para comprar um novo! Vai ser seu presente de agradecimento!"

"Parece justo".

"Ótimo, passo ai amanhã a tarde com tudo o que precisa".

Uma banda de garotas vestidas com perucas escuras e vestidos dourados brilhantes estilo anos oitenta cantavam Woo Hoo em um palco meio improvisado quando James e eu entramos no flat enorme de Emmett, como esperado todos estavam fantasiados, a maioria dos homens com smoking e armas de mentira dos personagens de Resevoir Dogs, ou uma mascara preta dos personagens de Kill Bill, as mulheres estavam vestindo macacões amarelos, ou vestidos de noiva ensanguentados, quimonos e eu até vi uma garota de peruca preta e saia xadrez pregueada, reconheci ser a personagem Gogo de Kill Bill e eu estava prestes a pedir um autografo. Também vi um outro cara vestido de Mr. Orange, mas, graças a Alice, sua fantasia não estava melhor do que a minha.

Assim que entramos, um garçom com um quimono japonês se aproximou para nos oferecer uma bebida, James, que, segundo ele, estava fantasiado de Stuntman Mike de Death Proof, com seus cabelos loiros penteados para trás, uma camiseta cinza apertada ao seu corpo ligeiramente musculoso, devo dizer, uma calça jeans escura e óculos de sol, se serviu de dois copos e ofereceu um deles para mim.

"Não, obrigado, acho que vou tentar passar pela porta primeiro" digo sorrindo, ainda não estava totalmente psicologicamente recuperado da última vez que bebi.

"Nova abordagem. Hum, a noite vai ser bem interessante" ele diz.

"Jamie!" exclama alguém, é Emmett, que estava vestido de John Travolta em Pulp Fiction. "O que você é?"

"Stuntman Mike" ele exclama. "Feliz aniversário, Em. Você me deve 40 dólares".

"Bom, talvez no meu aniversário, você me perdoe essa dívida". Ele diz, James apenas ergue uma sobrancelha para ele, e Emmett revira os olhos, retirando sua carteira do bolso. "Ei, eu te conheço?" ele pergunta para mim depois de dar os 40 dólares para James.

"Esse é James Whitlock, Emmett" diz James.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Mr. Orange?" ele pergunta olhando meu smoking ensanguentado de cima a baixo.

"Acertou" digo encolhendo os ombros.

"Legal. Bom, bebam. Crianças, e se divirtam!" ele diz ao mesmo tempo em que uma garçonete de quimono com uma bandeja cheia de pequenos copos de vidro com um líquido alaranjado dentro, passou por nós, ele pegou a bandeja de sua mão. "Obrigado, moça. Seu nome e telefone também seriam bem vindos". E ele a segue para o meio da multidão.

"Emmett é bem original" digo enquanto caminhamos para o centro do grande flat.

"Sim, ele é. Eu já disse que gostei da sua fantasia?"

"Não, não disse" digo com um sorriso tímido.

"Bom, eu gostei!" ele exclama.

"A sua também está muito boa" eu digo. James e eu andamos pelo local até encontrarmos Victoria, que não estava muito distante de onde nós estávamos.

"Hey Victoria!" exclamo, um pouco receoso de ela não me conhecer,mas parece que ela reconhece.

"Oh, olá Jasper, não esperava de ver aqui" ela exclama, vestia um uniforme de enfermeira acompanhado de um tapa olho branco com uma cruz vermelha. Californian Mountain Snake, genial.

"Bom, James me convidou" murmuro.

"Hum, parece que você está mesmo querendo entrar para o nosso grupo, não é?"

"Eu? Vocês são loucos demais para mim" digo.

"Pode ter certeza" ela concorda.

"Você está sozinha?" pergunto.

"Sim, meu acompanhante ia me buscar, mas quando chegou vestido de Capitão America na porta da minha casa, eu o mandei embora e vim sozinha". Ela diz revirando os olhos.

"Ora, ora, ora, a turma toda está aqui!" ouço a voz aveludada familiar se aproximar de nós, e quando me viro, me deparo com Edward vestindo um roupão de ceda dourado, camiseta regata branca e shorts curtos pretos, Bruce Willis em Pulp Fiction. "Que bom ver você aqui, James. Victoria, Jasper, gostei da sua fantasia" ele diz.

"Também gostei da sua, Edward" digo.

"Essa é Charlotte, Charlotte, Jasper"

"Olá!" a garota exclama, a mesma com quem vi Edward no State Street.

"Você está vestida de que?" James pergunta.

"Sou Becky, de Sin City!" ela exclama toda sorridente exibindo sua peruca morena, brincos enormes e prateados com cruzes e estrelas, um colar cheio de correntes e mais cruzes, uma jaqueta de couro preta, blusa lilás, e legging pretas com botas escuras. God, eu queria chamar ela de idiota e mandá-la para a casa.

"Oh, Charlie, que original!" exclama Victoria, e em seguida observo ela fazer uma careta de desgosto. Eu sorrio.

"Festa boa, não é?" Edward pergunta.

"Parece que sim" diz James colocando sua mão em minhas costas, percebo que Edward viu o gesto, mas ele não comenta.

"A música é legal" eu digo.

"Pois é, bom, nós estávamos indo dar uma volta no bar, querem alguma coisa?" Edward pergunta.

"Não, vamos dar uma olha por aí" diz James.

"Tudo bem, vejo vocês depois" diz ele antes de ir embora junto com Charlotte.

"Não acredito que aquela garota veio vestida de Becky!" diz Victoria quando eles estão longe o suficiente para não ouvirem.

"A meta da minha vida é viver mais do que o meu irmão, herdar a fortuna da minha família, colocar todas as minhas irmãs na rua, viver o mais futilmente possível, morrer sozinho e deixar cada centavo para um papagaio chamado Polly" James diz enquanto conversávamos em um canto meio afastado da multidão. James era legal, diferente do que eu imaginava que os caras do Life and Death Brigate eram, e diferente de Edward.

"Essa é a meta da sua vida?" pergunto rindo.

"Tirando o nome do papagaio" ele diz sorrindo.

"Você é um espécime interessante, James" eu o digo.

"Ah, eu odeio essas festas incestuosas. São sempre as mesmas pessoas!" Victoria exclama se juntando a nós, ela passou a última hora dançando com um cara que agora estava aos beijos com outro cara.

"Quem está tão bêbado quanto eu?" Emmett diz, logo atrás dela, colocando seu braço ao redor do pescoço da ruiva.

"Ninguém, Heidi já morreu" diz Victoria. "Não tem nenhum cara interessante aqui?"

"Bom, eu sou bem interessante" ele diz com um sorriso malicioso para a garota.

"Ah, não era o que eu estava procurando, mas acho que serve, vamos dançar" ela diz puxando-o pela gravata até a pista de dança.

"Espera, nós já nos conhecemos?" Emmett pergunta olhando para mim.

"Várias vezes" digo.

"Ah, legal, então. Até mais". E ele segue Victoria até a pista de dança.

"Então, que tal aquele drink?" James pergunta depois que Emmett vai embora.

"Nada muito forte" eu digo a ele.

"Vou ver o que posso fazer" ele responde, e se retira em direção ao bar.

Menos de cinco segundos depois, alguém se aproxima de mim.

"Ace, está se divertindo?"

"Bastante" digo.

"Ótimo, eu também estou". Ele diz, e bebe um gole da bebida que trouxe consigo. Após alguns segundos em silencio, ele volta a dizer. "Então, não sabia que conhecia James".

"Eu o conheci na reunião do Life and Death Brigate".

"Ah é, ele deve ter causado uma boa impressão".

"Ele apenas me convidou para sair" digo encolhendo os ombros.

"Claro" ele diz, e bebe mais um gole. "Ele é meio idiota"

Fico surpreso. "Como?"

"James. Ele é meio idiota. Já notou que ele é meio idiota?"

"Não" encolho meus ombros novamente.

"Huh" ele bebe novamente. "A noite é um criança. Ok, vamos" ele segura o meu braço e começa a me conduzir para algum lugar, como costuma fazer.

"Aonde vamos? Edward?"

Ele me leva à um canto ainda mais afastado da multidão, encostando-me contra a parede assim como da vez em que me beijou no elevador, suas palmas das mãos encostadas na parede em cada lado dos meus ombros, impedindo que eu saísse. Droga, ele estava perto demais de mim.

"Você está lindo, Jasper" ele diz aos sussurros.

Mordo o lábio, sem graça.

"Obrigado".

"Oh, God, esse lábio" ele diz, e, antes que eu possa perceber, ele está me beijando, sua língua entrando em minha boca urgentemente, e suas mãos agarrando minha cintura. Não consigo controlar e o beijo de volta, enlaçando meus braços em seu pescoço.

E então me lembro de Charlotte e James.

"Edward, pare" digo me afastando. "Não podemos fazer isso aqui".

"Tem razão, vamos para seu quarto, ou para New York, podemos passar no Plaza!"

"Não podemos ir embora, estamos acompanhados!"

Ele sorri, um riso sarcástico, nada divertido.

"Eu não gosto disso" Edward diz, sua voz em um tom de ameaça.

"Disso o quê?"

"Veio com James"

"Você veio com Charlotte!" eu exclamo indignado e ligeiramente irritado.

"Eu sei!" ele diz.

"Então qual é o problema?"

"O problema é que você veio com James, e isso me incomoda! Não gosto que me incomode".

"Quer que ele e eu vamos embora?" pergunto confuso.

"Não! Quero que você e eu vamos embora!"

"Não posso fazer isso!" exclamo.

"Quer passar o resto da noite com James ao em vez de mim?"

"Eu vim para cá com James!"

"Livre-se dele!" era quase uma ordem.

"Edward foi você mesmo que disse..."

"Eu sei o que disse!"

"Tudo bem, eu tenho que ir, estou acompanhado. Divirta-se no resto da festa".

Dou meia volta e volto para James, que me esperava com a minha bebida no mesmo lugar onde estivemos, assistindo Emmett e Victoria dançar de um jeito estranho no meio de um circulo de gente. Eu estava irritado com Edward por sua atitude, como ele podia ver outras pessoas e eu não sendo que foi ele quem quis que fosse assim? Porém, eu não podia negar minha satisfação em saber que ele estava com ciúmes, que ele não gostara de me ver com James, que ele se importava comigo.


	10. Burn

**X. BURN**

**Eu saio do banheiro,** enrolado em um roupão enquanto seco meus cabelos com uma toalha branca, por um instante, eu paro no centro da sala e tento escutar algum barulho vindo do quarto de Eric, mas não ouço nada, ele provavelmente estava na aula. Essa era a única forma de eu saber se ele estava por perto ou não, já que quase não nos comunicamos desde nossa primeira semana dividindo dormitório, e eu estou bem com isso, na verdade, prefiro assim, às vezes é como se eu estivesse sozinho no dormitório.

Eu estava a caminho do meu quarto quando ouço alguém bater na porta, e achando estranho, caminho até ela para abri-la. Alice costumava avisar antes de vir até meu dormitório, e Eric não recebia nenhuma visita, a não ser que ele tivesse esquecido as chaves, ou perdido-as. Eu abro a porta e me surpreendo ao ver quem está do outro lado esperando com suas mãos no bolso e seu sorriso torto perfeito.

Edward Cullen. O que ele estava fazendo aqui? Ele disse que não sabia onde ficava meu dormitório, alias foi por isso que me levou para um hotel na noite em que acabei bebendo demais. Naquele dia, ele me deixou na porta do meu edifício, mas ainda assim, eu não havia dito que quarto que era, como ele poderia saber? Será que ele perguntou para James? James havia me buscado no meu dormitório quando me levou para a festa de aniversário de Emmett na semana passada. Desde então, eu nunca mais falei com Edward, o que torna ainda mais surpreendente sua visita.

"Bom dia!" ele exclama. "Posso entrar?"

"Ahm, claro" digo abrindo passagem para que ele entre.

"Oh, então é aqui que você mora?" ele pergunta observando o local.

"É bem simples..."

"Seu colega de quarto está?"

"Acho que não, não ouvi barulho de vídeo game por enquanto" murmuro. "Ei, como sabia onde eu moro?"

Ele sorri. "Eu te deixei aqui quando voltamos do hotel, lembra?"

Lembro, pouco depois de me beijar em um elevador.

"Mas eu não disse qual era o quarto"

"Eu bati de porta em porta procurando por você" ele revira os olhos. "Vai ficar fazendo perguntas todas as vezes que nos virmos?"

"Não" murmuro.

"Que, bom, porque eu tenho uma pergunta para te fazer" ele sorri. "Você ainda está me devendo aquele café, lembra?"

"Sim, lembro"

"Podemos ir agora? Você está livre até o meio-dia, certo?"

Eu respiro fundo, sim, estava livre até o meio-dia, mas não podia sair com ele. Não mais. Eu passei a semana toda pensando sobre nosso relacionamento, sobre como eu me senti quando o vi com outra pessoa, e a reação dele ao me ver com James. Ele tinha ciúmes de mim, e eu dele, isso estava claro, mas ele não queria assumir um relacionamento mais sério com ninguém, e eu não queria ficar saindo com caras só para chamar a atenção dele. Além disso, éramos diferentes demais, Alice tinha razão, não iria dar certo, e quanto mais tempo nós passemos juntos, mais machucados ficaremos quando isso acabar. Era melhor acabar com isso agora do que continuar. O pior é que eu estava meio que esperando que Edward nunca mais me procurasse depois do que aconteceu na festa de Emmett, e eu não precisasse fazer isso, mas aqui está ele, no meu dormitório, me chamando para sair.

"Não posso fazer isso, Edward" digo com um suspiro.

"Beber café? Por que?"

"Não, sair com você. Essa coisa de namoro casual, eu não gosto. Você estava certo, eu não sou assim".

"Espera, espera um pouco, de onde veio isso?" ele parecia surpreso e um pouco irritado.

"Veio de mim, a criatura encantadoramente molhada e de roupão na sua frente".

"Mas você mesmo disse que não ligava! Quando fui falar com você sobre Charlotte, você disse que estava tudo bem!" ele exclama.

"Eu sei. Não é só por causa da Charlotte, é por mim. Eu não quero ficar saindo com vários caras desse jeito, não sou desse jeito".

"Você quis assim, eu não te forcei a nada!"

"Eu sei, não estou dizendo que é sua culpa".

"Eu não entendo, a gente estava indo tão bem! Espera, você está namorando outro cara, não é? É o James?"

"Não, não é o James, não é ninguém. E nós não estamos tão bem assim, ficamos sem nos falar durante a semana inteira".

"Eu estava ocupado, alguns amigos vieram para a cidade e..."

"Não importa, Edward, você não tem que me dar nenhuma explicação, eu não sou nada seu".

"Não foi isso o que você disse quando começamos a sair"

"Eu sei, achei que pudesse ser diferente, mas não posso, sinto muito. Talvez pudéssemos voltar a ser amigos" digo, e Edward começa a andar de um lado para o outro, me encarando com o semblante sério e o cenho franzido.

"Ou talvez pudéssemos ser namorados, não é?" ele diz irritado.

"O que?" exclamo.

"Eu entendi, entendi o que você está fazendo".

"Não estou fazendo nada!" exclamo. Ele estava me acusando? Acusando de quê?"

"Ah não? Está me dando um ultimato!"

"Eu não estou dando nenhum ultimato!"

"Não foi o que eu ouvi".

"Só disse para sermos amigos!"

"Não foi o que quis dizer"

Eu reviro os olhos, e levo as mãos até a cabeça, eu realmente não precisava disso agora. O que ele estava dizendo? Achei que fosse entender, afinal, ele já teve tantas pessoas em sua lista, por que estaria bravo por causa que uma delas está pulando fora?

"Uh, eu preciso de um taco!" eu exclamo.

Edward finalmente para de andar de um lado para o outro, ele respira fundo, parecia bem menos agitado agora, mas seu cenho ainda estava franzido.

"Tudo bem, eu concordo".

"Concorda com o que?"

"Serei seu namorado" ele diz.

"Você não pode ser meu namorado!"

"Por que não? Você já tem um?"

"Não! God, você mesmo disse que não podia ser meu namorado!"

"Mas agora estou dizendo que posso".

"E Charlotte? E aquelas três loiras? E o resto das suas garotas?"

"Elas não têm nada a ver com isso. Você disse que não estava contente com isso, certo?"

"Certo".

"Então, já corrigi a situação, problema resolvido!"

"Não, o problema não está resolvido".

"Ei, se eu disse que posso fazer isso, eu posso!"

"Edward..."

"Jasper" ele estava próximo de mim agora, sua voz estava mais baixa, quase um sussurro. "Você quer mesmo parar de sair comigo?"

"Não, mas eu não posso..."

"Eu também não quero parar de sair com você" ele ainda estava sério, e eu precisei de um instante para processar o que ele estava dizendo.

"Tudo bem, mas..."

"Então, aceite o que eu disse". Seu tom era quase em súplica. "Eu gosto de tentar coisas novas, isso é novo, mas eu posso conseguir".

"Tem certeza?" pergunto erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Edward não diz nada, apenas me responde com um beijo, um beijo romântico e terno, diferente dos outros que ele já havia me dado. Seus lábios eram tão macios, e tão gentis, e suas mãos em quentes em meu rosto, seu polegar acariciando minha pele.

Quando se afasta ligeiramente de mim, eu mordo meu lábio, sentindo o gosto dos seus em minha boca.

"Eu realmente quero acreditar em você, mas..."

"Então acredite!" ele diz. "Vamos começar do zero a partir de agora, um novo começo. Por favor, diga que aceita".

Eu respiro fundo, sem saber se estava tomando a decisão certa, mas Edward estava bem diante de mim, me pedindo em namoro, com aqueles lindos olhos verdes me observando fixamente. Não era isso que queria? Ficar com Edward? Eu me diverti muito de todas as vezes desde que começamos a sair, porém dessa vez eu teria ele só para mim, nada de Charlotte ou outras garotas.

"Tudo bem" eu sussurro, e eu mal terminei de falar e Edward já estava me beijando de novo, dessa vez com mais urgência, suas mãos percorrendo todo o meu corpo, puxando-me para si com necessidade.

"Esta vendo como deu tudo certo? Acho que serei um ótimo namorado" ele exclama rindo.

"Não tão cedo, ainda temos outros detalhes para discutir" eu digo.

"Tem razão, podemos fazer isso enquanto tomamos aquele café".

"Tudo bem, só preciso me trocar" digo dando um breve beijo em seus lábios.

"Hum, posso ver?" ele sorri maliciosamente, e eu reviro os olhos.

"Sossega!"

"C´mon, eu sou namorado agora, lembra?"

Eu o ignoro e vou para meu quarto, fechando a porta depois de entrar.

No dia seguinte, quando acordo de manhã, tenho aquela estranha sensação em meu estômago, eu não sabia explicar, mas parecia que tudo estava bem melhor. Enquanto saia de casa, após trocar de roupa, escovar os dentes e tentar dar um jeito no meu cabelo, não conseguia parar de pensar no que acontecera no dia anterior, eu tinha certeza de que Edward e eu não tínhamos mais como continuar juntos, e além de ainda estarmos juntos, estávamos namorando!

Enquanto andava pelo campus, parecia que o sol estava mais brilhante, que o ar estava mais fresco, que os pássaros estavam cantando mais alto, que a grama estava mais verde, que o cheiro do café estava mais saboroso. Eu me aproximo do carrinho de café, entrando na fila e esperando minha vez enquanto conto as moedas em meu bolso.

"Oi, eu quero um macchiato de caramelo grande com dose dupla de café e chantilly, por favor" digo sorridente quando chega a minha vez.

"São $4,85" o rapaz diz.

"Tá legal, melhor tirar a dose dupla de café. Quanto fica?"

"$4,20"

"Melhor fazer pequeno. Quanto fica?"

"$3,30"

"E se tirar o chantilly, quanto fica?"

"Menos calórico" ele diz erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Só um café simples e pequeno, por favor"

Digo contando minhas moedas, novamente, mas infelizmente as deixo cair no chão, e elas esparramam, rolando para todos os lados. Ótimo, se eu tivesse sorte acharia todas elas antes de ele terminar de fazer o café, ou eu ficaria sem café. Eu me ajoelho não, tentando resgatar as moedas antes que eu as perdesse de vista, ou que alguém pegasse, quando alguém se ajoelha diante de mim, reconheço suas mãos grandes e dedos longos, fiquei segurando essa mão o dia todo ontem.

"Seria um primeiro encontro muito engraçadinho se não nos conhecêssemos" Edward diz com um sorriso.

"Edward, oi. Isso seria legal e embaraçoso" digo a ele sorrindo.

"Vamos atrás das que rolaram? Acho que algumas foram parar nos arbustos".

"Não, acho que já me humilhei o suficiente" digo guardando no bolso as moedas que conseguimos recolher, e me levantando.

"Um café pequeno para mim, e pode cobrir o dele também" diz Edward para o cara do carrinho de café.

"Não, Edward não precisa fazer isso!"

"Ace, não posso arriscar que pegue suas moedas de novo, alguém pode se machucar".

"Tudo bem, obrigado, mas vou te pagar assim que tiver o dinheiro".

"Tá legal" ele revira os olhos. O cara do café nos entrega nossos copos de isopor e nós começamos a andar lado a lado pelo campus. "Então, como foi sua primeira noite de compromissado?" ele sorri.

"Hum... eu senti sua falta" digo sem graça.

"Sério? Eu também senti sua falta. Na verdade tive um sonho bem interessante com você".

"Bom ou ruim?" pergunto erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Não sei, tive que tomar um banho assim que acordei, o que você acha?" sua sobrancelha está arqueada e ele olha para mim com um sorriso malicioso. Eu sinto meu rosto ficar quente e mordo o lábio de vergonha.

"Ok, vem cá" ele diz segurando meu braço e me puxando para um canto. "O que foi que eu falei sobre esse lábio?" ele sussurra para mim, novamente estava me prendendo contra a parede, usando seu corpo para impedir que eu me movesse, e eu podia sentir seu peito pressionado contra o meu.

"Desculpe" murmuro.

"Shh..." seus olhos estavam fixos em meus lábios e sua moca se aproximava cada vez mais da minha. Finalmente, ele se inclina, e me beija brandamente, sugando meu lábio inferior em seguida. "Queria morder este lábio" ele murmura sem separar-se de minha boca. Cuidadosamente, ele o puxa com os dentes, eu não consigo conter um gemido. Ele sorri, me olhando maliciosamente.

"Acho que não deveríamos fazer isso aqui" digo aos sussurros.

"Por que não?"

"Porque alguém pode nos ver".

"Deixe eles verem" ele diz, e me beija de novo. Argh, estou começando a achar que Edward possa ser insaciável.

"Eu tenho aula agora às 10 horas!" digo quando consigo me afastar de seus lábios.

"São 9:55, temos tempo de sobra" ele me beija de novo.

"Mas eu quero pegar um lugar na frente"

"God, por que você tem que ser tão nerd?" ele diz sorrindo. "Ok, eu te deixo ir se concordar em sair comigo depois do seu expediente no Sue's".

"Aonde vamos?"

"Surpresa" ele me beija mais uma vez, bem rápido. "Sim ou não?"

"Sim, agora eu tenho que ir" dessa vez sou eu quem o beijo, seus lábios se moldam ao meu com facilidade, como uma perfeito quebra-cabeça, e eu sinto suas texturas por algum tempo, antes de quebrar o beijo e me apressar para ir a aula.

Eu observo o relógio na parede, meu expediente terminava as oito horas, eu só precisava esperar por mais meia horas, que pareciam uma eternidade, e então encontraria com Edward. Urgh, só de pensar, sentia um frio no estômago.

"Com pressa, cowboy?" ouço Lauren dizer, enquanto passava cera no chão com um esfregão.

"Oi?"

"É a sexta vez que o pego olhando o relógio. Tem algo para fazer essa noite?"

"Um compromisso" digo encolhendo os ombros.

"Eu serei convidada?" ela ergue as sobrancelhas.

"Quem sabe na próxima".

"Hum, pode ter certeza que vou cobrar".

Eu sorrio. "Espero que sim" e pisco para ela.

Ela ri. "Quer saber, bonitão, pode ir, eu cubro por você"

"Sério?"

"Aham, você fica me devendo essa".

"Mas Sue..."

"Sue não vai ligar, ela gosta de você, além do mais, só falta limpar o chão, sou bem grandinha, posso fazer isso sozinha".

"Ah, muito obrigado, Lauren, você é demais" exclamo tirando o avental.

Quando saio do Sue's, Edward está lá, me esperando encostado em seu Volvo prateado como da outra vez, ele sorri ao me ver.

"Pensei que fosse sair mais tarde".

"Lauren disse que ia cobrir para mim" digo encolhendo os ombros, e dando-lhe um breve beijo nos lábios. "Aonde vamos?"

"Vai saber quando chegarmos, agora entre no carro". Ele diz abrindo a porta de seu carro, eu faço o que ele diz e espero ele entrar também, logo estamos a caminho de algum lugar, e eu espero que não seja mais um restaurante elegante como o que me levou da última vez.

Durante o caminho para seja lá onde estávamos indo, eu tive a ligeira impressão de que estava indo para algum lugar conhecido, mas quando chegamos no flat, tive certeza de que aquilo era familiar.

"Já estive aqui antes?" pergunto olhando ao redor, para as paredes azuis escuros, as janelas grandes de madeira escura, o piso acinzentado, tudo era tão familiar. Exceto pelos móveis, eu não me lembro de tê-los visto.

"Sim, na festa do Emmett" ele diz.

Claro, na festa de Emmett. O lugar parecia bem diferente com as luzes acesas, sem aquelas pessoas fantasiadas e com os móveis nos lugares.

"Por que me trouxe para o flat de Emmett?" pergunto olhando ao redor.

"Porque, na verdade, esse é o meu flat" ele diz com um sorriso.

"Oh... quer dizer que já estive no seu flat antes, sem saber?"

"Exatamente" ele se aproxima de mim e me beija, colando seu corpo no meu, e sinto uma onda de calor tomar conta de mim.

"E qual é o seu plano para essa noite?"

"A gente podia ficar aqui, você podia fazer uma coisa para nós comermos, e podíamos beber um vinho. Prometo que não vou deixar você ficar bêbado".

"Eu podia fazer alguma coisa para a gente comer?"

"Bom, eu não tenho nada de bom preparado para comer".

"Vai sempre usar essa desculpa para desculpa para me ver?"

"Bom, está funcionando, certo?" ele sorri vitorioso.

Eu dou uma olhada no que Edward tem guardado em seus armários e geladeira, e me pergunto como ele fez para sobreviver durante todo esse tempo. Edward era filho de Carlisle Cullen, o magnata dono de mais de dez empresas jornalísticas, com certeza ele nunca precisou aprender como cozinhar em toda a sua vida, com certeza tinha empregados para fazer isso para ele, e todo o resto também. Me pergunto o quão divertida e ao mesmo tempo entediante deve ser ter uma vida desse jeito.

"Parece promissor. Tenho certeza de que posso cozinhar algo com o que tem aqui" eu falo, então me viro para ele. "Deseja alguma coisa específica?"

Ele faz uma expressão bem cute enquanto pensa em algo.

"Isto pode soar estranho, mas você poderia fazer algo que podemos comer na frente da TV? Não me lembro da última vez em que eu realmente me aconcheguei no sofá e comi alguma coisa enquanto assistia um filme"

"Tenho certeza de que posso pensar em alguma coisa." eu sorrio e volto minha atenção para a geladeira. "Você vai querer ajudar ou prefere ficar só assistindo?" eu pergunto como quem não quer nada.

"Eu não acho que vá servir de grande ajuda, mas posso tentar".

"Ótimo, pode cortar os vegetais".

"Muito bem, diga-me o que você quer de mim e eu vou ver se consigo atender às suas expectativas" ele olha para mim com uma expressão maliciosa e eu finjo não perceber, mas meu rosto corado me entrega e eu ouço a risada de Edward quando volto minha atenção para a geladeira.

Nós começamos a preparar alguns sanduíches, espetinhos de queijo, pão de alho, salgadinhos e brownies para a sobremesa. Não era nada muito complicado, e ele disse que queria algo para comer no sofá, o que ajudou muito.

Quando tudo ficou pronto, e tudo o que resta é esperar o pão de alho assar, eu o peço para procurar um filme e montar o nosso pequeno piquenique no sofá. Eu vou até o fogão para pegar a assadeira com o uma luva térmica, e quando me viro para colocá-la sobre o balcão, Edward está encostado na soleira da porta, com os braços cruzados e me observando. Novamente tento esconder minha vergonha, e ele caminha em minha direção, colando seu corpo no meu, seu peito em minhas costas, suas mãos em minha cintura, sinto sua respiração em minha nuca e sinto um arrepio correr por minha espinha.

"O cheiro está muito bom" ele sussurra próximo a minha orelha, e meu corpo inteiro fica tenso quando sinto ele beijar meu pescoço gentilmente.

Isso era perigoso, Edward era perigoso, como eu poderia resistir ficar no mesmo cômodo e sozinho com um cara como ele? Além de inexplicavelmente atraente, inteligente e charmoso, tinha algo dela que simplesmente gritava por sexo. Era como se ele fosse o símbolo de tudo o que me atraia em um cara, e ele era tão sedutor e intimidador que ficava difícil simplesmente ficar sozinho com ele.

Eu me viro para ficar cara a cara com ele, mas quando vejo seu semblante sério e seus olhos verdes e brilhantes, que me observavam como se fosse um leão e eu pedaço de carne mal passada e suculenta. Urgh, seria melhor se eu ainda tivesse de costas para ele e não tivesse visto seu rosto.

"Ahm, acho melhor começarmos a comer, ou vai esfriar" digo a ele.

"Hummm, eu acho que está quente demais" ele murmura, e antes que eu possa pensar, ele está com seus lábios nos meus, beijando-me ferozmente, sua língua procurando pela minha com urgência, suas mãos apertando minha cintura e me puxando o máximo possível contra o seu corpo, e eu não posso resistir o impulso de beijá-lo de volta. Minha resposta deve ter sido um incentivo para que ele prosseguisse, então sinto suas mãos descerem rapidamente para o eu traseiro, e depois para o alto das minhas coxas, me puxando para cima e me obrigando a me sentar sobre o balcão, ao lado da assadeira.

Seus quadris estão entre minhas pernas agora, e nossos corpos estão completamente grudados, eu posso sentir o volume se formar em sua calça, e a resposta do meu corpo ao descobrir que eu sou capaz de provocar tal excitação e desejo em Edward é imediata. Ele também parece perceber minha excitação, e começa roçar seus quadris contra o meu, apesar das camadas de tecidos de roupas entre nós, a sensação é deliciosa.

Eu deixo escapar um gemido em sua boca, e novamente isso desencadeia outra ação inesperada de Edward. Ele inclina seu corpo contra o meu, obrigando-me a encostar minhas costas sob o balcão gelado de mármore, que neste exato momento eu não estou nem um pouco preocupado com sua temperatura. Ele está em cima de mim, uma de suas mãos subindo pelo meu corpo, chegando ao meu pescoço e então minha nuca enquanto ainda me beija apaixonadamente.

Fuck, eu não consigo acreditar que isso está acontecendo. Eu e Edward, Edward e eu, em sua cozinha, aos beijos, sob um balcão, seu corpo em cima do meu, sua excitação pressionada contra a minha, e seus lábios talentosos não me deixam pensar direito. Eu não sei o que estou fazendo, eu sei que não deveria, afinal, Edward e eu estamos juntos há pouco mais de um dia, eu não deveria estar fazendo isso, eu nem sabia se isso daria certo, nós ainda estávamos no período de experiência, eu não deveria simplesmente perder minha virgindade dessa forma. Ainda assim, tudo em que eu conseguia pensar era em arrancar sua camiseta e... Ouch!

"Ouch!" eu exclamo quando cinto a queimação em meu braço, Edward se afasta de mim rapidamente.

"Tudo bem?" ele pergunta parecendo desesperado.

"Urgh, eu encostei meu braço na assadeira quente" digo observando a vermelhidão em meu braço.

"Vem cá, é melhor lavar com água gelada" ele me puxa para a pia. "Viu só? Nós estávamos tão quente que você acabou se queimando" ele diz rindo de sua própria piada, e eu não posso deixar de sorrir também.

Quando vamos para a sala, depois de servir os pães de alho em um prato, as luzes estão apagadas e a televisão e o DVD ligados, o filme já está pronto, apenas esperando para que apertemos o play, e o resto das coisas que preparamos estão sobre a mesinha de centro. Nós sentamos no sofá e começamos a comer enquanto o filme começa, eu fico um pouco surpreso com a escolha do filme, mas aparentemente Casablanca é o filme preferido de Edward.

Nós estávamos deitados em seu enorme sofá de couro preto, ele com a cabeça virada para um lado e eu para o outro, e nossas pernas se encontravam no meio, e em poucos minutos de filme, e com todo aquele drama, eu já me vejo sem conseguir prender minha concentração. Havia algo sobre Edward que estava me incomodando.

"Edward?" eu o chamo.

"Huh?"

"Posso fazer uma pergunta"

Ele vira o rosto para olhar para mim. "Claro"

"Ahm... Victoria me disse que você tinha preferência por homens, certo?"

"Às vezes Victoria fala demais, mas sim. Ela disse a verdade".

"Então por que sempre te vejo com mulheres?"

Ele suspira. "É difícil de explicar, nem eu entendo exatamente meus motivos para isso, mas... Bom, devo dizer que te achei bem interessante na primeira vez em que o vi no café, mas percebi que havia algo além daquilo quando veio me confrontar sobre o Life and Death Brigate, e foi por isso que convenci a todos para que deixassem você se infiltrar em nosso grupo, precisava de uma desculpa para tentar de conhecer melhor. Com o passar do tempo, percebi que você não era como os outros caras e garotas com quem saí, havia algo de muito especial em você".

Eu mordo o lábio, sentindo meu rosto corar novamente. Eu sempre me achei tão normal, era como se Edward estivesse falando de outra pessoa.

"Mas isso não responde a minha pergunta" eu digo.

"Vou chegar lá" ele diz. "Bom, desde o Life and Death Brigate, eu me peguei pensando bastante em você o como você era diferente e inexplicavelmente interessante, e os efeitos que você tinha sobre mim, eu nunca havia experimentado nada igual. Porém, só me dei conta do que realmente estava acontecendo, em uma noite em que saí com James e Riley, eu conheci um cara, eu o levei para um motel, e enquanto nós transávamos, tudo em que eu conseguia pensar era você. Então, digamos que eu meio que me assustei. Eu nunca tinha sentido nada disso por ninguém antes, e estava com medo de me prender a você dessa forma, foi por isso que comecei a evitar sair com caras. Eu continuava a pensar em você, mas o sexo com garotas meio que me ajudava um pouco, era diferente quando transava com um homem qualquer".

"Então era como se transasse com garotas para não pensar em mim?" pergunto ligeiramente confuso.

"Digamos que sim" ele responde com um sorriso.

"Entendi", murmuro voltando minha atenção para o filme.

Então Edward gostava de mim durante todo esse tempo? Uau, por essa eu não esperava.

Edward não diz mais nada, e eu também não. Nós continuamos a prestar atenção no filme, embora ainda fosse difícil para eu me controlar, já que eu ainda podia sentir as pernas de Edward encostadas nas minhas, seus pés descalços acariciando-me carinhosamente e todas aquelas sensações de mais cedo, começaram a vim à tona. Eu olho para Edward, e percebo que ele também não estava muito interessado no filme, seus olhos me encaravam fixamente e com desejo, não para o meu rosto, mas pelo volume que se formava em minha calça devido à ereção.

"Oh, Lord, Ace..." ele sussurra, e novamente, como um leão faminto, ele pula em cima de mim, seus lábios já alcançando os meus, suas mãos, uma em meu pescoço, outra deslizando por entre minhas costas e o couro do sofá, seus quadris pressionados contra os meus, e eu pouco minhas mãos em cada lado de seu rosto, e o puxo para mim, com urgência e necessidade.

It's fucking amazing. Eu não posso nem explicar como perfeitos e talentosos são seus lábios e língua, ele simplesmente é incrível. Minhas mãos procuram por seus cabelos, agarrando-os com força e cuidado para não machucá-los. É tão macio, tão perfeito, e eu não posso nem contar quantas vezes eu já quis fazer isso, em dedilhar seus cabelos rebeldes perfeitos. Urgh, eu não podia continuar com isso, eu precisava conversar com ele, dizer a verdade, que eu não podia, mas eu não quero parar de beijá-lo, e ele não parece querer parar de me beijar também.

O beijo é longo e apaixonante, eu amo os seus lábios e a forma que ele não é nem um pouco tímido, o que torna as coisas ainda mais difíceis. Seu polegar acaricia a pele logo abaixo da minha orelha, enquanto seus outros dedos dão segmentadas de leve em meu cabelo.

Deus, nós precisamos conversar.

Mas eu não consigo parar, é como se minha cabeça estivesse em um branco e nada mais importasse além de sentir os lábios dele nos meus, e seu corpo acima do meu, exatamente dessa forma. Ele se afasta de mim e eu exalo de decepção quando sinto o vazio entre nós, mas não dura muito, Edward se livra de sua camiseta rapidamente, logo está em cima de mim de novo, dessa vez com parte de seu corpo nu pressionado ao meu, e eu cravo minhas unhas na pele de suas costas.

Eu sinto suas mãos descerem pelo meu corpo, passando pelo meu peito, barriga e parando na cintura, habilmente abrindo o botão e o zíper da minha calça, e eu gemo quando cinto sua mão grande deslizar para dentro, tocando meu membro rijo ainda coberto pelo tecido fino da cueca. Oh, God, eu estava a um passo ter a minha primeira transa com Edward, e embora essa simples ideia fosse completamente excitante e desejável, ainda me incomodava pelo fato de não estarmos a muito tempo juntos e eu não saber se deveríamos mesmo fazer isso.

"Edward, espera!" eu digo empurrando-o, ele me olha com uma expressão indignada no rosto.

"Tudo bem? Eu fiz algo de errado?" ele pergunta desesperado.

"Não, Edward, não fez nada de errado, eu preciso contar algo a você" digo, ele se afasta, ficando de joelhos em cima de mim enquanto tento me sentar no sofá, com as pernas ainda esticadas .

"Pode falar" ele diz com um tom preocupado.

"Bom... eu não acho que devemos fazer isso" murmuro, suas sobrancelhas se erguem e seu cenho se franze, ele parecia surpreso e triste ao mesmo tempo. "Digo, podemos fazer isso, mas não agora. Não por enquanto".

"Por que não?" ele pergunta.

"Edward, acho que seria melhor se esperarmos um pouco. Eu não sou como as outras pessoas com quem costuma sair. Nós ainda não estamos certos de que isso entre nós vai dar certo, e eu preferia que esperássemos um pouco antes de darmos um próximo passo". Eu mordo o lábio.

Edward suspira e fica em silêncio por alguns instantes. Parece uma eternidade e eu estou começando a ficar com medo do que possa estar se passando por sua cabeça.

"É virgem?" ele finalmente pergunta depois de séculos em espera.

Assenti com a cabeça e volto a me ruborizar.


	11. Casablanca

**XI. CASABLANCA**

**Edward percorre a sala** de um lado a outro passando as mãos pelo cabelo, ele parecia bem nervoso e eu notei que ele estava ligeiramente mais pálido. Ele estava fazendo isso por quase um minuto desde que eu dissera a ele que sou virgem, e isso estava me assustando.

"Por que não me disse isso antes?" ele diz, havia algo estranho em seu tom de voz e eu não sabia dizer se ele estava zangado ou não.

"Não tenho por costume ir falando por aí sobre a minha vida sexual", olho para as minhas mãos. Por que me sinto culpado? Por que ele estaria tão zangado? Olho para ele.

"Você nunca teve um namorado? Quero dizer, você é tem 20 anos, é bonito..." Bonito. Ruborizo-me de alegria. Entrelaço os dedos e olho para ele fixamente, tentando dissimular meu estúpido sorriso.

"Não... nunca conheci alguém com quem quisesse... você sabe" digo olhando de volta para as minhas mãos. "Por que está zangado?"

Ele para de andar. "Não estou zangado, só surpreso. Imaginei que tivesse pouca experiência, mas não esperava por essa" ele diz se aproximando de mim e se ajoelhando diante de mim.

"Desculpe" murmuro.

"Não precisa se desculpar. Eu é que peço desculpas, acho que forcei um pouco a barra. Entendo porque evitou que as coisas ficassem mais perigosas entre nós". Ele pega minha mão.

"Você mudou de ideia? Sobre nós? Eu vou entender se..."

"Não. Não mudei de ideia... é só mais uma coisa com quem teremos que lidar... Mas nós podemos dar um jeito nisso".

"Tem certeza? Digo, você vai ter que passar um tempo sem fazer... sexo"

Ele sorri. "Eu não penso em sexo o tempo inteiro, Ace".

"Mentiroso" murmuro, ele revira os olhos.

"Merda, tudo bem, eu, obviamente, penso em sexo o tempo inteiro como qualquer outro homem no país. Mas, não é por isso que eu quero estar com você. Eu nunca me senti assim com ninguém antes, e eu não quero estragar tudo com o sexo, especialmente considerando essa última coisa que descobri sobre você. Eu quero um relacionamento com você, quero dizer, se você quer ser um relacionamento comigo",

"O que mais eu estaria fazendo aqui se eu não quisesse a coisa toda de relacionamento? Eu quero ser seu namorado."

"Eu quero ser seu namorado também". Ele diz com um sorriso.

"Ótimo, agora é melhor continuarmos a assistir o filme, você fecha o zíper da sua calça, eu coloco minha camisa, e podemos fingir que não aconteceu" ele diz enquanto procura por sua camiseta no chão.

"Bom, não precisa por sua camisa, se não quiser" murmuro, sentindo meu rosto corar.

Ele me observa com as sobrancelhas erguidas. "Ora, ora, ora, parece que eu não sou o único sassy aqui!"

"Cala a boca" digo jogando uma almofada nele.

Edward se deita no sofá, sem sua camisa, e eu me deito sobre ele, com minha cabeça em seu peito nu. Posso sentir seu coração acelerado por um momento enquanto tenta se acostumar em me ter tão próximo dele, mas conforme ficamos mais a vontade um com outro, sinto seu corpo relaxar, e o meu também. Antes do filme terminar, eu adormeço em seus braços, e devo dizer que nuca tive um sonho tão bom e tão perfeito, era como se fossemos feitos um para o outro.

"Baby, acorda" ouço sua voz aveludada quase em um sussurro, enquanto sinto sua mão acariciar os meus cabelos.

Abro meus olhos lentamente, olhando para ele. O flat estava escuro, mas eu ainda conseguia enxergar seu rosto, seus olhos verdes me olhavam de volta e um sorriso torto perfeito surgiu em seus lábios quando nossos olhares se encontraram.

"Que horas são?" eu murmuro.

"Quase meia-noite" ele diz após verificar em seu celular.

Com um salto, eu fico de pé e tento procurar pelos meus sapatos no meio da escuridão.

"Está tarde eu tenho que ir".

"Não tem, não" ele diz me puxando de volta para o sofá. "Pode dormir aqui".

"Eu tenho aula amanhã".

"Eu também, a gente pode ir juntos!" ele exclama. "C´mon, está tarde para você ir para a casa".

"Tudo bem, mas eu fico no sofá".

"Não, eu fico no sofá e você pode ficar na cama".

"Edward, eu sou visita".

"E eu sou o dono da casa e decido que vou dormir no sofá".

"Mas você é mais alto, vai acordar com dores nas costas".

"Bom, podemos dividir a cama, tem espaço suficiente para nós". Ele diz, e eu ergo uma sobrancelha para ele. "Que foi? Eu não vou te atacar no meio da noite?"

"Tem certeza? Não é meio arriscado?"

"Bom, sim, mas... é mais divertido, não é?" ele me beija brevemente, e então se levanto, me guiando até sua cama de casal que realmente era o dobro da minha. "Quer alguma coisa para dormir?"

"Qualquer coisa que tiver, eu uso" encolho meus ombros, e ele caminha até seu guarda-roupa, abrindo uma das gavetas e tirando um short de tecido fino e leve. Eu não estava acostumado a dormir com esse tipo de roupa, normalmente gostava de usar moletom, mas eu sabia que havia segundas intenções por trás daquele pequeno e revelador short.

"Isso serve?" ele pergunta com um sorriso malicioso.

"Edward..." digo revirando os olhos.

"Bom, é a única coisa que eu tenho. Normalmente eu durmo pelado". Eu engulo em seco, a imagem de Edward pelado, deitado em uma cama ao meu lado me fez estremecer e ele pareceu perceber. "Não se preocupe, eu posso abrir uma exceção essa noite. Se você usar o short".

Ele joga o short para mim, eu o pego no ar e, revirando meus olhos, eu vou até o banheiro para me trocar. Eu me livro de minhas roupas, pendurando-as atrás da porta, e visto o short, me sentindo envergonhado quando me olho no espelho.

Quando saio do banheiro, me deparo com Edward. Sem camisa. Sem calças. Apenas de cueca e deitado em sua cama enquanto lia um livro à luz do abajour. Ele ergue seus olhos para mim e sorri, o sorriso torto perfeito está de volta e eu sinto o ar saindo de meus pulmões, não me lembro mais de como respirar, e, fuck, estou ficando excitado de novo, e isso não era uma coisa boa, não quando estou com esse shorts revelador.

Ele vestia apenas uma cueca boxer preta, colada em sua pele, e eu quero tanto. Em todos os lugares. Seus ombros perfeitos e largos, seu peitoral definido, seus adoráveis , pequenos mamilos cor de rosa, seu abdômen reto e sarado, o seu umbigo bonito, e definitivamente, definitivamente aquele pequeno detalhe sexy em sua cintura. Sério, ninguém deve ter aquelas linhas 'V' tão perfeitas quanto ele.

Eu sigo o caminho de pelos finos e claros que descem para debaixo de seu umbigo e levam para direto ao tesouro de ouro que nunca pareceu tão tentador.

Antes que Edward perceba, eu corro até a cama, e me enfio debaixo dos cobertores, cobrindo a mim mesmo.

"Goodnight, baby" ele diz, beijando-me ternamente, antes de apagar a luz do abajour e se deitar ao meu lado.

"Night" eu sussurro de volta.

Demora algum tempo até eu conseguir relaxar o suficiente para fechar os olhos, mas, mesmo com os olhos fechados, eu não consigo adormecer. Tudo o que eu posso ouvir é a respiração tranquila de Edward, e tudo o que posso pensar é o fato de que ele está na mesma cama que eu. Ambos estamos praticamente nus, na cama. Eu acho que eu vou ter um ataque de pânico.

Cerca de uma hora depois que ele apagou as luzes, eu ouço ele sussurrar:

"Você está acordado?"

"Sim", eu respondo.

A luz se acende de volta, e é incrivelmente brilhante. Eu não consigo ver muito além de um branco por alguns segundos, enquanto meus olhos se acostumam, e nesse meio tempo, Edward está em cima de mim. Ele se aproxima seus lábios dos meus com urgência, quase de forma agressiva, e não demora muito até eu sentir sua língua deslizar por entre meus lábios e para tocar a minha. Sua mão pousa sob meu ombro e se move rapidamente pelo meu braço, depois de volta até o interior, parando onde seu polegar pode circular meu mamilo. Em seguida, ele desliza toda a palma da mão sobre o volume que se forma em meu short, e um gemido alto escapa de meus lábios.

"Edward, nós não..." tento dizer, mas ele me interrompe.

"Shh, relaxa. Não vou fazer nada demais" ele sussurra.

Eu olho para ele e me perco no brilho de seus olhos. Eles são escuros, e tão, tão verdes. Eu agarro seu cabelo e o puxo de volta para minha boca, agora mais frenética do que realmente deveria ser, e ele gira o corpo para ficar em cima de mim. Eu não deveria estar fazendo isso, mas ele está me deixando louco.

Minha língua toca e gira com a dele e sua mão volta a subir pelo meu corpo. Eu o sinto começar a mover e eu acho que ele vai se afastar, então eu abro meus braços ligeiramente para deixá-lo, mas ele não o faz. Ele se aproxima. Agora bem mais perto. Ele começa a se movimentar em cima de mim. Eu posso sentir seu membro, tão rijo quanto o meu. Eles estão se roçando um no outro. Realmente se encontrando pela primeira vez, apesar de estarem separados pelos tecidos finos de nossas roupas de baixo.

É tão bom, eu empurro meus quadris para cima, querendo mais, eu queria sentir a fricção entre nossos membros. Era como se fosse uma descarga de energia, um jeito de descarregar toda tensão sexual entre nós. Eu gemo em sua boca e o puxo para mais perto, não querendo que isso pare, e querendo mais ao mesmo tempo.

Oh, meu Deus. É tão bom.

Uma das minhas mãos desliza para a nuca de Edward para trazer-lhe ainda mais perto de mim. Nós começamos a nos mover juntos, nossos quadris dançavam em um ritmo perfeito, nós estávamos gemendo juntos, seus lábios próximos da minha orelha, o grunhido gutural saindo de sua garganta era tão excitante.

Eu passo a minha mão um pouco mais para baixo e pressiono um ainda mais e ele. Estou tremendo e ofegante, e eu não posso demorar muito mais, eu não vou durar por muito tempo.

Era como se estivéssemos transando, uma transa seca, mas incrivelmente prazerosa e excitante, especialmente porque estávamos ambos praticamente nus.

Deixo minha cabeça cair para trás gemendo ainda mais alto, e me sinto embaraçado por isso.

"Estou quase...", ele geme.

"Oh Deus, eu vou gozar", eu digo.

Sua boca se move para o meu pescoço e ele morde levemente, gemendo em minha pele. Ele achou meu ponto fraco. Seus intervalos de ritmo são perfeitos, e, através do material fino que nos separa, eu o sinto se contorcer e ele morde meu pescoço. Seus quadris começam a perder o ritmo, se movem com mais rapidez e desespero. Oh meu Deus, ele está gozando.

"Edward", eu chamo.

Meu corpo arqueia-se no seu, tão forte que eu acho que eu estou levantando nós dois fora da cama. Eu canto o seu nome como um idiota, mas eu não me importar mais, não quando eu posso sentir o molhado que escoa através de sua cueca para a minha. É o que precisava para me levar ao ápice também, e eu gemo mais alto em sua orelha e gozo dentro do shorts enquanto aperto meus braços ao redor de Edward.

O orgasmo parece durar para sempre, e um piscar de olhos ao mesmo tempo. É intenso, mais intenso do que posso me lembrar de um orgasmo ter durado. Mas é Edward, tudo com ele é mais intenso. O céu é mais azul, o beijo é mais divertido, os orgasmos são... indefiníveis.

"Oh God", eu lamento uma vez que meus quadris param de se mover.

Eu colapso na cama com um suspiro e sinto a respiração de Edward fortemente em cima de mim. Eu o beijo como se nada mais se importasse, e nada realmente importa.

Eu posso sentir a respiração de Edward começando a nivelar-se contra o meu pescoço e ele continua beijando minha boca, como se ele estivesse tentando manter-se acordado ou algo assim. Ou manter-me acordado, eu não sei. Estou cansado e meu cérebro está lento, pesado com o ecstasy e a sonolência.

Ele adormece pouco antes de mim, o nariz pressionado contra minha garganta e sua respiração fazendo cócegas calorosamente pela minha pele. Eu posso sentir o resíduo incômodo do nosso clímax começando a secar contra a nossa pele quente, mas eu faço o meu melhor para ignorá-lo, porque se eu me mover, ele vai acordar. Eu não quero acordá-lo por algo tão trivial quando um chuveiro pode dar conta quando acordarmos na parte da manhã.

Eu enterro meu nariz em seu cabelo selvagem e inspiro fundo, me dizendo para parar de pensar e dormir. Dormir com Edward. Nós adormecemos nos braços um do outro.

Eu acordo na manhã seguinte com o despertador do meu celular, Edward ainda está adormecido e em cima do meu corpo quase nu. Era tão perfeito que eu quase achei que ainda estava dormindo. Eu tateio pelo criado-mudo, até alcançar meu celular e o desligo, quando olho para Edward, seus olhos verdes estão abertos e olhando para mim. Ele sorri.

"Bom dia" ele diz.

"Bom dia" eu sorrio de volta e acaricio seus cabelos.

"Isso é real?"

"Parece que sim" digo me inclinando para beijá-lo. "Mas nós temos aula agora, então..."

"Ah, vamos ficar aqui. Passar o dia inteiro assim, pra sempre!" ele pede.

"Não faz ideia do quanto eu quero isso. Mas eu realmente preciso ir, e você também".

Ele revira os olhos e resmunga, antes de se levantar, e então me puxa para si, me abraçando e colando seu corpo no meu.

"Você se arrependeu? De ontem?" ele pergunta em um sussurro.

"Nem um segundo" eu digo de volta e ela me beija. "E você?"

"Também não" ele sorri. "Agora precisamos tomar um banho".

"Pode ir na frente, eu preparo o café da manhã enquanto isso".

"Ou podemos tomar banho juntos" ele diz com um sorriso malicioso.

"Sabemos muito bem como isso vai acabar" reviro os olhos.

"Essa é a intenção".

"Vai tomar banho!" exclamo, ele suspira e caminha em direção ao banheiro, e eu o observo andar. Como se não bastasse, Edward tem um traseiro bem sexy.


	12. Velázquez

**XII. INFANTA MARGARITA**

**As próximas duas semanas** foram repletas de beijos, olhares roubados e telefonemas noturnos. Alguns dias eram frustrantes, porque ele estava de mau humor, mas eu sou capaz de lidar com ele, ignorando-o, o que funciona perfeitamente, porque ele não conseguia esconder o fato de que ele queria ficar comigo. Ele estava tão desesperado para ficar comigo.

Não demorou muito para que os rumores se espalhassem, e em pouco tempo, os amigos de Edward já estavam sabendo. Lógico que todos eles foram a favor, como Victoria havia dito, no Life and Death Brigate não havia nenhum preconceito. O pessoal do jornal também não demorou muito para descobrir, já que Edward passou a frequentar mais a sala da editora só para ficar me contemplando enquanto eu fazia os meus artigos, o que era desconcertante, mas eu gostava. Edward não tinha receio de segurar minha mão ou me beijar em público, o que para mim era embaraçoso, mas ele insistia em querer mostrar para todos.

Ele insistia que eu passasse as noites em sua casa, sempre usando a desculpa de que não tinha nada para comer para me fazer ir até lá. Algumas noites nós comíamos pizza, às vezes ele me levava para jantar em restaurantes caros, eu estava começando a me acostumar com sua vida e sua rotina, começando a achar que Edward e eu tínhamos um futuro. Ele havia se comportado quase perfeitamente bem, ele respeitava o fato de eu ter decidido esperar para termos qualquer tipo de relação, mas de vez em quando não conseguia se controlar e avançava um pouco o sinal. Ele também gostava de me provocar, gostava de roçar seu pênis rijo contra meu traseiro, havia descoberto sobre o meu ponto fraco e toda vez que queria que eu fizesse algo, ele beijava meu pescoço, subindo para a minha orelha.

Todas as sextas eu ia para a casa de Edward, onde eu passava a noite, e eu tinha que dividir meu fim de semana com Edward e trabalhando no Sue's do meio-dia às oito horas da noite. Naquela sexta, eu insisto e acabamos pedindo pizza para o jantar. A comida chega rapidamente e, como de costume, nós jantamos na sala, sentados no sofá, enquanto assistimos um filme e conversamos. Há muitos risos e alguns beijos, e em um ponto ele lambe o molho marinara do meu dedo e eu quase explodo. Digo-lhe que ele não deveria fazer isso e ele me beija, fazendo uma brincadeira sobre meu hálito com cheiro de alho, eu o empurro, mas ele volta para mim, me beijando mais, e mais, e mais, como desculpa.

Depois de terminarmos o jantar, lavarmos a louça e escovarmos os dentes,nós nos pegamos aos beijos no sofá, como sempre, e Edward está sobre mim, roçando seus quadris contra o meu. Havia se tornado nosso esporte favorito depois que fizemos pela primeira vez, e era uma boa forma de descarregar a tensão sexual entre nós. É quando ouvimos uma batida na porta, mas Edward insiste em ignorar.

"É provavelmente aqueles malditos vendedores da bíblia, a menos que você queira fazer isso na frente deles para eles banir-nos para o inferno." Ele diz, e volta a me beijar. Jesus, ele não é realmente nem um pouco tímido. É tão gostoso.

Não consigo me concentrar em continuar a beijá-lo, seja lá quem for, continua a bater, e eu estou desconfiado que não seja nenhum vendedor de bíblia. Eu viro minha cabeça, quebrando o beijo de Edward, e olho para a porta.

"Você realmente vai deixar isso nos atrapalhar? Não deve ser nada importante" ele diz, e logo está me beijando novamente.

Eu correspondo seu beijo, esquecendo-me da porta por alguns instantes. Eu nunca tinha feito tanta coisa na minha vida quanto fiz nessas últimas semanas com Edward. Eu nunca quero parar de beijá-lo, eu ainda estou um pouco chocado que ele me deixe começar, em primeiro lugar. Sua boca é tão talentosa, seus lábios são tão macios, e ele adora usar os dentes, quase tanto quanto eu adoro quando ele os usa.

As batidas na porta ficam mais altas e eu viro minha cabeça novamente.

Edward geme e agarra o meu cabelo, me fazendo virar a cara para ele. "Só ignora!" Ele se inclina e me beija, ou tenta, mas permaneço de boca fechada. Ele morde meu lábio inferior e isso quase funciona.

Mas o barulho fica ainda mais alto.

"Deve ser alguma coisa, senão não iria insistir!", digo a ele.

"A única pessoa importante é você, e você deveria estar me beijando, e não se preocupando com a porta".

"Edward, por favor? Não vou conseguir me concentrar. Pode deixar que eu atendo".

Sua mandíbula fica tensa e ele se afasta de mim, sentado na extremidade oposta do sofá e recusando-se a olhar para mim enquanto eu vou atender a porta. Eu giro a chave na fechadura e abro a porta, fico surpreso ao me deparar com uma moça muito bonita e loira de cabelos ondulados, olhos grandes e castanhos, lábios grossos, pele bronzeada, seu corpo invejável era salientado por um vestido branco colado ao seu corpo, deixando suas pernas torneadas de fora.

Urgh, não acredito que era mais uma das amigas de Edward. Eu tento entender sua preferência por loiros enquanto a moça me observa com surpresa e confusão.

"Ahm... esse é o apartamento de Edward Cullen, não é?" ela pergunta franzindo o cenho.

"Sim" digo com frieza, e saio de seu caminho para que ela possa entrar. Ela avista Edward e um grande sorriso se forma em seu rosto, ela corre em direção dele, que também parece ter esquecido da pequena crise de mau humor que teve enquanto discutíamos se deveríamos abrir a por ou não. Eu deveria ter dado ouvidos a Edward.

Ela o abraça, e ele a abraça de volta, e eu fico observando com os braços cruzados. Estava com vontade de ir embora.

"Rose, o que está fazendo aqui?" ele exclama.

"Vim implorar por um pouco de atenção!" ela diz.

"É bom te ver por aqui!" ele exclama.

"Igualmente".

"Ahm, Edward" eu os interrompo. "Acho que é melhor eu ir" murmuro.

"Oh!" Edward exclama. "Dod, desculpe. Rose esse é Jasper Whitlock, e Jasper, essa é Rosalie, minha irmã".

"Irmã?" eu pergunto, me sentindo um tanto idiota e aliviado ao mesmo tempo. "É um prazer te conhecer!" exclamo.

"Igualmente" ela diz se aproximando para me dar um beijo na bochecha, e eu sinto seu perfume adocicado em seus cabelos.

Eu olho para Edward, ele sorri para mim como se eu tivesse pagado um grande mico na frente de milhares de pessoas.

"Então, a que devo a honra?" ele pergunta.

"Eu tinha que vê-lo, e já que nunca verifica seus e-mails, tive que dirigir até aqui, e esperar por duzentos anos até que alguém abrisse a porta. Aliás, obrigada, Jasper" ela diz sorrindo.

"E por que tinha que me ver?"

"Para te mostrar isso!" ela exclama erguendo sua mão direita e mostrando-a para Edward. Mesmo há poucos metros de distância, eu pude ver um generoso diamante em seu dedo anelar brilhar à luz como um pequeno sol.

"Fuck!" ele exclama dando um abraço nela.

"Aconteceu ontem a noite!" ela diz.

"Garrett finalmente cedeu?"

"Para, ele tem sorte de eu ter olhado para ele, em primeiro lugar" ela diz.

"Bom, parabéns".

"Ouça, eu preciso de um favor" ela diz se sentando no sofá onde Edward e eu estávamos nos beijando a pouco. Ele se senta também, e eu me sento em uma poltrona um pouco mais afastada. "Amanhã, no jantar, eu vou contar a família Cullen, e preciso que esteja lá para me apoiar".

"Rosalie..."

"Ei, eu te apoiei quando decidiu trancar a matrícula e velejar pelo mundo. Mandei dinheiro quando afundou o iate. Eu subornei a guarda costeira da Indonésia..."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, desisto. Estarei lá".

"Ah, obrigada! Eu amo, amo, amo, amo você!" ela diz, dando um beijo na bochecha de Edward. "Muito bem, agora posso respirar e me concentrar em você. Me diz, como vai sua vida?"

"Ahm... bem" Edward diz, e me lança um rápido olhar. "Na verdade, tenho algo para te dizer também".

"Oh, por favor, não me diga que engravidou alguém".

"Não". Ele responde. "Não é nada disso. Bom, Jasper e eu... Jasper e eu estamos juntos a algumas semanas".

Rosalie fica em silêncio por alguns segundos e depois se vira para mim.

"Quer dizer que vocês dois estão namorando?" ela pergunta, confusa.

"Ahm... sim" eu digo mordendo o lábio.

"Oh my God!" ela exclama. "Nunca imaginei que viveria para ver essa cena!"

Edward parece surpreso.

"Você... não se importa?" ele pergunta franzindo o cenho.

"Que você está namorando? Claro que não!".

"Que eu estou namorando um homem?"

"Edward, para ser sincera, você nunca me enganou. E eu sempre odiei todas as garotas que você levou para nossas festas chatas".

Edward parece ainda mais surpreso.

"Você... sabia?"

"Claro, eu sou sua irmã mais velha, Edward! Você nunca reclamou quando eu te fazia de minha bonequinha, e eu sempre desconfiei daquele seu amigo Demetri".

Eu não posso conter a risada, e eu vejo Edward corar pela primeira vez.

"Bom, isso é muito revelador" exclamo.

"Muito obrigado, Rosalie" Edward diz.

"Olha, Jasper, você poderia vir para nosso jantar também". Ela diz, e eu não sei responder a isso. Por sorte, Edward me salva.

"Ahm, não acho que seja uma boa ideia" diz Edward.

"Ah, c'mon, Edward! Eu vou anunciar meu noivado com o último cara que nossos pais aprovariam, e você vai apresentar seu namorado, qual seria o melhor momento para ambas as coisas?"

"Você sabe que esse jantar vai terminar em chacina, não é?"

"Pelo menos será só uma!" ela diz. "O que me diz, Jasper?"

"Ahm, eu não sei... quer dizer, eu..." eu olho para Edward, pedindo por ajuda.

"A gente vai pensar" diz Edward.

Rosalie suspira. "Tudo bem, mas não se atrase" ela diz. "Até amanhã"

Ela se despede de Edward com um longo abraço e depois de mim com um beijo no rosto, dizendo estar feliz em me conhecer e que desejava tudo do melhor para Edward e eu. Eu ainda não consigo me recuperar do choque quando ela vai embora e Edward fecha a porta.

"Não precisa fazer isso" Edward diz sentando-se ao meu lado.

"Eu sei" murmuro. "O que você acha?"

"Acho o que você achar". Ele responde.

"Para ser sincero eu não quero ir..." digo com um suspiro. "Mas vou ter que conhecer seus pais algum dia, certo? Rosalie está certa, é melhor nos unirmos contra eles do que sermos atacados individualmente".

"Então...?"

"Pode dizer a Rosalie que eu vou". Digo, ainda sem ter certeza do que estou fazendo.

Edward parecia bem nervoso quando foi me pegar por volta das seis horas da tarde na sexta para me levar para a casa de seus pais. Eu também estava bem nervoso, minhas mãos estavam frias e molhadas e não havia conseguido comer nada durante o dia inteiro, mas Edward, eu não sei se é porque ele realmente estava nervoso, ou porque eu nunca havia o visto agir assim antes, mas dava para notar que ele não estava em seu melhor estado.

Enquanto eu admirava a enorme mansão dos Cullen, que mais parecia um castelo medieval cheio de torres, ele procurava onde havia colocado as chaves de seu Volvo prateado, que, aliás, estavam bem ali, no painel do carro.

"Uau!" eu exclamo enquanto contemplo aquele palácio. "Espero que o escoamento esteja bom"

"Como é?" Edward pergunta enquanto enfia as mãos no bolso.

"Se tiver algum vazamento, seus pais vão demorar anos para descobrir onde é"

"Ah, vou me lembrar de dizer isso a eles. Você viu as minhas chaves?"

"Estão no painel" eu digo. "Só os seus pais moram aqui?"

"Ah, obrigado" ele diz com um sorriso sem graça. "Não, além dos doze empregados, e meus pais, Carlisle Cullen e Esme Hale-Cullen, mora a minha avó, Elizabeth Masen-Cullen, e meu avô Anthony Cullen. Foram os dois que construíram esse lugar. Rosalie e eu morávamos aí até nos mudarmos para Yale, e agora Rose está em New York com Garrett".

"Você parece um pouco nervoso" digo erguendo as sobrancelhas, nunca havia me lembrado de ouvir ele falar tanto assim.

"Pareço? Huh" ele suspira. "Só não sei ao certo se deveria ter te metido nessa história".

"Como assim?"

"Bom, minha família não vai aceitar o noivado de Rose, e nem nosso namoro, eles podem ficar bem cruéis..."

"Ei, relaxe. Não precisamos dizer a eles agora, podemos dizer que somos apenas amigos, só para prepará-los para quando formos finalmente contar".

Ele suspira. "Tem certeza que quer entrar? Podemos fugir agora".

"Rosalie não vai gostar disso, vamos"

Ele pega minha mão e me leva até a porta da frente, um grande e largo portão preto. Ele o abre com sua chave, e mal estamos dentro e posso ver Rosalie cruzando o jardim e vindo em nossa direção com seu vestido preto básico fabuloso e seus cabelos loiros presos em um coque.

"Você está atrasado!" ela exclama olhando para Edward, e depois se vira para mim. "Oh, my God, Jasper, você veio! Graças a Deus, não sabe o quanto isso significa para mim!"

"Fico feliz em te ver também, Rose" digo.

"Eles já mataram Garrett?" Edward pergunta.

"Quase. É como se já soubessem o que vou dizer!"

"Bom, você está com Garrett há três anos, é natural que desconfiem".

"Eu não entendo, eu liguei e disse que você viria por que isso geralmente deixa a mamãe feliz. E eu disse que iria trazer alguém para que se coportassem, mas quando Garrett e eu passamos pela porta, parece que estamos na Cidade do Iceberg! Garrett está em pânico. Ele está tremendo".

"Uau, sinto muito" Edward diz, mas não pareceu sincero.

"Não sinta, entre logo e acabe com isso".

"Fine" diz Edward, ele me pega pela a mão e Rosalie nos guia para dentro da casa, que eu devo dizer, não era nem um pouco menos impressionante que o lado de fora. Era como se tudo fosse feito de ouro. Além dos móveis e objetos que custariam provavelmente muito mais do que eu conseguiria ganhar se trabalhasse no Sue's pelo resto da minha vida, as paredes eram de mármore dourado, e o teto era de vidro, como o Hall de Entrada do Titanic.

"Wow! Olha esse teto!" eu exclamo.

"Vamos!" diz Edward me puxando pela mão.

"Você viu esse teto?"

"Depressa!" diz Rosalie na nossa frente, guiando o caminho para a sala de estar. "Olha só quem resolveu aparecer" ela diz caminhando em direção a uma das poltronas brancas ao lado da que um homem de cabelos escuros e barba por fazer, fita o chão e limpava o suor das palmas das mãos na calça jeans. Eu senti pena dele.

"Desculpe pelo atraso, pessoal".

"Não tem problema, Edward, ainda estamos esperando seu pai" diz uma mulher, que assumi ser sua mãe. Ela estava sentada em uma poltrona branca, bem diante de nós, vestia um vestido roxo escuro, ligeiramente discreto, para compensar o colar de pérolas enormes que brilhavam em seu pescoço. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos acobreados, na altura dos ombros, seu rosto tinha formado de coração e ela tinha um semblante bondoso.

Em seu lado direito, estava um senhor com poucos cabelos e brancos, olhos azuis claros, um óculos de meia lua, e tinha uma bengala apoiada ao seu lado, na poltrona branca em que estava sentado. Do lado esquerdo de Esme, estava uma senhora, com os cabelos presos em um coque, um vestido preto e uma manta prata cobrindo-lhe os ombros, ela tinha os cabelos castanhos claros e os olhos verdes como os de Edward.

"Edward, querido, você está alto. Anthony, ele não está alto?" diz a senhora, que assumi ser a avó de Edward, Elizabeth.

"Sim, ele está muito alto" diz o avô de Edward. "Você recebeu aqueles livros que eu mandei?"

"Sim, vovô, obrigado". Ele diz com um sorriso, e então ele anda até onde Rosalie e Garrett estão sentados. "Olá, Garrett, a quanto tempo".

"Hey, Edward" diz Garrett, apertando a mão de Edward.

E então, Edward caminha em minha direção, eu estava parado em um canto afastado enquanto observava sua família, e para ao meu lado, colocando a mão em minhas costas.

"Família, esse é Jasper Whitlock" ele diz, e todos olham para mim. Eu sinto meu rosto corar e, por um instante, considero a possibilidade de sair correndo dali.

"Olá, é um prazer conhecer todos vocês, a casa é linda" digo enquanto caminho com passos curtos na direção deles.

"Ah,muito obrigada, Jasper" diz Esme educadamente.

"Foi minha mãe quem decorou" diz Edward.

"Uau, a senhora é muito talentosa".

"Obrigada, fico muito feliz em ouvir isso".

Eu me sento no sofá branco, diante de Rosalie e Garrett, que ainda parecia extremamente desconfortável com a situação. E então, todos ficam em silêncio. Um silêncio mortal, se não fosse pelo barulho tilintando dentro do copo que o avô de Edward chacoalhava.

Eu olho para Rosalie, ela também parecia nervosa, mas apontou para Garrett e sussurrou o nome dele para mim. Eu aceno para Garrett, que acena de volta, e então o silêncio prossegue.

"Ahm, pode deixar que eu sirvo mais bebida para o senhor, vovô" diz Edward se levantando e indo até o mini bar no canto da sala.

"Oh, me desculpe, você aceita alguma coisa, Jasper?" Esme pergunta.

"Eu sirvo, mãe" Edward diz, e em pouco tempo ele volta com um copo com whisky e gelo e outro com refrigerante.

Quando Edward volta a se sentar ao meu lado, uma mulher de uniforme adentra à sala com uma bandeja de prata vazia. Ela caminha em direção a Esme, parando atrás dela e oferecendo-lhe a bandeja, e é então que percebo que a bandeja não estava vazia, havia um papel branco dobrado sobre ela. Esme pega o papel, o abre e o lê tranquilamente, em seguida volta a dobrar o papel e o entrega para a empregada.

"Aparentemente, Carlisle ainda está no escritório. É melhor começarmos o jantar". Ela diz descruzando suas pernas e se levantando.

Esme e os avós de Edward vão na frente, enquanto Edward, Rosalie, Garrett e eu ficamos ligeiramente para trás.

"Venha, vai se sentir melhor quando estiver de barriga cheia" eu ouço Rosalie dizer a Garrett.

"Vou me sentir melhor quando sairmos dessa casa" ele responde.

"Sinto muito, Jasper. Nós te devemos essa" ela diz.

"Não tem problemas, Rose" digo enquanto caminhamos em direção a copa. "Oh, é um Velázquez?" digo olhando para a obra Infanta Margarita acima da lareira, ainda na sala.

"Vamos, Ace" Edward diz.

A mesa de vidro era bem longa e rodeada e cadeiras com acentos com almofadas de veludo brancas. Sob ela, um espécie de banquete suculento já havia sido servido pelos criados, alguns deles esperavam no canto da sala enquanto esperavam nós nos sentarmos.

"Então, vovô, como vai o barco novo?" Edward pergunta enquanto jantamos. Era provavelmente a décima tentativa em começar uma conversa decente onde todos pudessem participar e se sentir confortáveis.

"É um barco. Ele flutua" diz o avô de Edward.

"Ouvi dizer que é lindo. Quando vai me deixar dar uma volta nele?"

"Ora, Edward, sua reputação com barcos não é a das melhores" diz Esme olhando para ele com reprovação.

"Só com os barcos das outras pessoas, nossos barcos são bem seguros" Edward diz.

"Nós podíamos fazer uma viagem durante as férias de fim de ano. Que tal a Costa Amalfi de novo? Podíamos ir todos nós, Jasper, você, Garrett e eu". Rosalie diz.

"Parece uma boa ideia, o que diz, Ace?" Edward deixa escapar.

"Eu adoraria" digo, e então o silêncio se instala novamente. Rosalie suspira de frustação e vejo Garrett afrouxar sua gravata. "Eu não entendo, Garrett parece ser legal" sussurro para Edward.

"Só não é legal o suficiente para os Cullen" ele diz.

"Então, Esme, que horas Carlsile disse que chegaria?" a avó de Edward pergunta.

"E não sei, ele não disse" ela diz.

"Ah, isso é ridículo!" exclama o avô de Edward.

"Anthony, por favor..." diz a avó.

"Nós não podemos nos sentar ao redor da mesa e fingir que nada está acontecendo!" ele exclama.

"Vamos esperar por Carlisle" diz Esme.

"Há alguns assuntos sérios que devemos tratar" o avô de Edward diz, ignorando Esme, e eu sinto que as coisas estão começando a ficar sérias, e Garrett também, pois ele afrouxa a gravata novamente. "Essa família é muito importante, não é qualquer um que pode entrar nela" ele continua.

"Ok, sinto muito, eu tenho que me intrometer" diz Edward. Vô, todos nós respeitamos o senhor, a vovó, a mãe e o pai, mas o importante é que Rose precisa ser feliz. Então, se ela ama Garrett, então..."

"Edward" Rosalie o interrompe. "Eu agradeço por tentar me defender, mas eu estou aqui e posso fazer isso sozinha. Mãe, vó, vô, eu esperava que ficassem felizes por mim, mas obviamente isso não vai acontecer. Nem me deixaram anunciar a notícia e já estavam com uma opinião formada. Sinto muito que pensei assim, mas Garrett e eu noivamos na semana passada. Estamos noivos, e não importa o que disserem, nós vamos nos casar em dezembro".

"Mas é claro que vão se casar, estão namorando há 3 anos. Já reservei o Japanese Tea Garden para o inverno" diz Esme sorrindo.

"Oh..." Rosalie exclama, parecendo muito surpresa. "Isso é ótimo. Obrigada!"

"Então deveríamos celebrar!" Edward diz, animado.

"Celebraremos quando terminarmos a conversa" diz o avô de Edward, ainda não parecendo muito satisfeito.

"Anthony..." a avô de Edward tenta dizer.

"Que conversa?" pergunta Rosalie.

"A conversa sobre as pessoas inadequadas entrando em nossa família". E então eu percebo que não era de Garrett que estavam falando, não era sobre ele e Rosalie que tudo isso se tratava. "Você deveria saber disso, Edward. Sei que gosta de brincar e nos provocar, mas eu sempre achei que, no final das contas, você entenderia suas responsabilidades para com essa família".

Edward se vira para Rosalie, toda sua animação e felicidade haviam desaparecido, e deram lugar à um semblante sério e irritado.

"Não acredito que contou a eles!" ele exclama. "Eu vim até aqui para te ajudar, e você contou a eles para que não caíssem em cima de você por causa do seu noivado com Garrett!" ele grita.

"Eu não disse nada!" exclama Rose, assustada. "Edward, eu não..."

"Edward, quando Rosalie disse que traria alguém para jantar conosco, assumimos que fosse alguém importante para você, afinal, nunca trouxe ninguém nossos jantares de família" Esme diz, tentando acalmá-lo.

"Só não imaginávamos que fosse um homem!" exclama o avô de Edward, nervoso.

"Anthony!" diz a avó. "Acalme-se!"

"Olha, Edward, nós sabemos que não quer que nos intrometamos em sua vida pessoal, mas tem que entender que..." Esme tenta dizer, mas é interrompida por Edward.

"Está certa, não quero que se intrometam em minha vida pessoal!" Edward diz.

"Não vai dar certo, Edward e você sabe disso!" diz o avô de Edward.

"Quer saber, essa conversa acaba agora! Eu não vou ficar sentado aqui ouvindo..."

"Você vai assumir o controle dos negócios da família! Isso é o que vai fazer, vai arranjar a pessoa certa para ficar do seu lado, uma mulher! Vai se casar com ela, vai ter filhos, construir uma família!".

"Pra mim já chega. Vamos embora, Ace" Edward diz se levantando e jogando o guardanapo em cima de seu prato ainda pela metade.

"Edward, tem que entender. Não é que não gostamos de Jasper, mas você o trouxe para nossa casa sem nos avisar... Edward, volte aqui, vamos conversar!" ela diz enquanto Edward a caminhar em direção à sala, e eu o sigo, e quando paramos próximo à porta para que Edward pegasse seu casaco que estava no cabideiro, a porta de entrada se abre, e um homem alto, de cabelos loiros claros, penteados meticulosamente para trás e olhos verdes entra com seus trajes formais e uma maleta na mão direita".

"Oh, olá Edward. Já começaram o jantar? É algum peixe caríssimo? Estou louco para comer um pedaço de carne" ele diz, e então nota a minha presença, e não parece surpreso em me ver. "Você deve ser Jasper. Ouvi muito ao seu respeito". Ele estende sua mão para mim e eu a aperto, sem dizer nada.

"Nós estamos de saída" diz Edward sem paciência.

"O que? Por que?" Carlisle pergunta, confuso.

"Você sabe porque" Edward responde.

"O jantar acabou?" ele pergunta.

"Não, o complô da família Cullen acabou, mas o jantar ainda não".

"Muito bem, o que houve?" Carlisle pergunta franzindo o cenho.

"Pergunte ao seu pai" diz Edward. "Nós estamos de saída, vem Jasper".

"Foi um prazer conhecer o senhor" digo depois que Edward sai, e então o sigo para fora da casa, me apressando para alcançá-lo.

O caminho de volta foi bem silencioso. Edward ainda parecia bem nervoso, e não era para menos, e eu não quis dizer nada, tinha medo que fosse acabar descontando em mim. No final das contas, Edward estava certo, não deveríamos ter ido à casa de seus pais. Ele estaciona o carro na frente do meu prédio, não me pede para dormir em sua casa como de costume, e isso me deixa um pouco preocupado.

"Tudo bem se eu deixar aqui?" ele pergunta.

"Tem certeza? Podemos ir comer alguma coisa". Eu digo mordendo o lábio.

"Não estou com fome" ele encolhe os ombros, sem olhar para mim por se quer um instante. "Voltar algumas voltas para espairecer".

"Tudo bem" digo com uma voz fraca. Dou-lhe um beijo na bochecha e saio do carro. Ele não me espera entrar como sempre faz, ouço-o acelerar antes mesmo que eu chegue perto do prédio.


	13. I'm Yours

**XIII. I'M YOURS**

**Eu estava em meu quarto**, tentando me livrar de toda aquela roupa formal, a camisa, o terno, a calça, o cinto, os sapatos e a gravata. A noite havia sido terrível, e por mais que eu esperasse que as coisas não fossem terminar exatamente muito bem, não podia esperar que toda a situação voltasse para mim, e que eu fosse o motivo de toda aquela briga idiota. E o pior é que agora eu estava começando a achar que Edward havia dado ouvidos a seu avô. Ele não havia me convidado para passar a noite com ele, havia me deixado na porta do meu dormitório sem nem se quer me dar um beijo de boa noite como costumava fazer. Ele simplesmente havia ido embora como se ele eu não fossemos nada, como se em todo o caminho da casa de seus pais até Yale, ele estivesse refletindo sobre nós e houvesse percebido que havia cometido uma burrada, como se tivesse percebido que seu avô estava certo e que ele deveria dar continuidade aos negócios da família e se casar com uma mulher, ter filhos, para que estes herdassem todo o dinheiro e os negócios dos Cullen.

Meu celular troca enquanto desabotoo minha camisa, tudo o que eu queria agora eu banho longo e relaxante para que eu pudesse refletir sobre o que acontecera essa noite, mas fui interrompido pelo insistente toque do meu celular em cima da cama.

"Alô?" eu respondo sem muita paciência.

"Jasper! Ei, liguei para saber como foi o jantar!" ouço a voz de Alice do outro lado da linha. Eu havia ligado para ela há três dias para contar sobre o jantar, precisava da opinião dela sobre tudo aquilo.

"Foi péssimo" digo um suspiro enquanto me sento na cama.

"O que? Por que?" ela pergunta, e parecia surpresa.

"Bom, para resumir, toda a família de Edward me odeia" digo encolhendo os ombros.

"Isso é impossível! É como odiar o Tambor, ninguém odeia o Tambor!"

"Eles sabem que nós somos mais que amigos, e acham que Edward deveria se casar com uma mulher para que possa dar continuidade aos negócios da família".

"Oh, por favor! Eu realmente torço por você, mas só porque estão juntos não quer dizer que Edward não pode assumir os negócios da família, e nem que vão ficar juntos para sempre!"

"Eu sei! Mas eles querem herdeiros!"

"Sério? Eu achei que a mãe de Edward gostasse dele..." diz Alice, eu havia lhe contado que Rose havia dito que Edward era o queridinho de sua mãe.

"Bom, na verdade foi o avô de Edward que nos atacou, mas Esme simplesmente não fez nada! Ela ficou lá sentada, e concordando, tentando parecer gentil e sutil, mas é obvio que ela concorda com ele!"

"E eles disseram essas coisas na sua cara?"

"Na minha cara e na de todo mundo! No meio do jantar!"

"E o que você disse?"

"Nada! Eu só fiquei lá sentado, quieto, ouvindo eles dizerem que Edward estava cometendo um erro!"

"Ah, eu odeio essa gente!" Alice exclama.

"Foi horrível" digo com um suspiro.

"Edward não ficou lá parado, deixando eles te Insultar, ou ficou?"

"Não, ele ficou muito bravo, disse que eram loucos e depois nós fomos embora".

"Hum, que bom para ele" ela diz.

"Mas nós não trocamos uma só palavra durante o caminho de volta, e quando paramos no meu dormitório, eu percebi o quão ele estava chateado. Era notável que ele estava... não sei, avaliando tudo o que haviam dito, e sobre o nosso relacionamento..." eu suspiro. "Estou com medo que ele vá cair fora".

Alice fica em silêncio por alguns instantes, e então ouço ela suspirar.

"Jazz, posso te dizer algo que talvez não queira ouvir?" ela pergunta, e quando respondo que sim, ela continua. "Se ele for cair fora, então é melhor você deixar ele cair fora. Ele te disse, Jazz, que não era do tipo que assumia compromissos, assim como você é do tipo que assume compromissos. Você tentou ser algo que não é, e não deu certo, não tente forçar ele a ser algo que ele não é..."

"Eu não forcei" digo em defesa.

"Eu sei, mas ele achou que ia te perder, e não queria isso, e, apesar de ter sido um bom gesto, no final das contas, talvez ele não seja o cara ideal para você".

"Eu não me importo com o que a família dele pensa".

"Isso não tem nada a ver com a família dele".

"Nós estamos bem juntos, Ali, eu sou bom para ele".

"Talvez ele não seja bom para você".

"Mas as pessoas mudam!"

"E você quer mesmo ficar encarregado de mudar alguém?"

"Eu..." começo a dizer, mas sou interrompido por uma batida na porta. "Espere um instante" digo, e caminho em direção à porta de entrada do dormitório, abrindo-a e me deparando com Edward, bem diante de mim, com um sorriso torto sem graça. "Oi..." digo.

"Oi" ele responde.

"Tudo bem?"

"Desculpe"

"Por que?" eu franzo o cenho.

"Por ter ido embora desse jeito. Eu só... É que foi uma noite bem intensa para mim, e eu acabei exagerando indo embora daquele jeito. Então, você me perdoa?"

Eu mordo o lábio. "Não tem nada para perdoar".

"Vamos, pegue seu casaco, eu vou te levar para comer alguma coisa".

"Tá legal, só um minuto" eu corro para o meu quarto, sorrindo como um idiota, e volto a colocar o celular na orelha. "Você ouviu isso?"

"Sim" Alice diz.

"Eu fiquei chateado por nada!"

"Eu sei, Jazz... mas pensa no que eu te disse..."

"Tudo bem. Vou pensar, mas tenho que ir agora".

"Tudo bem, me ligue amanhã e me conte como foi".

Eu desligo o celular, pego meu casaco e volto para a porta da frente onde Edward me espera, ainda sorrindo.

"Eu sinto muito" Edward diz, afastando ligeiramente seu rosto do meu.

"Edward, pela milésima vez, está tudo bem!" digo revirando os olhos.

Edward havia me levado para uma lanchonete pequena não muito longe do campus, onde pedimos dois hambúrgueres, coca-cola e batatas fritas. Foi divertido, eu nunca havia imaginado ver Edward entrar em um lugar como esses, quanto mais comer esse tipo de comida, mas eu disse a verdade quando me perguntou o que eu queria comer. Depois do jantar, fomos direto para o seu apartamento, ele nem se quer havia me perguntado se eu gostaria de ir, e eu não fiz nenhuma objeção. Nós estávamos deitados em sua cama, já havíamos nos livrado de nossas roupas formais, e agora estávamos aos beijos, com nossas pernas entrelaçados sob o colchão, vestindo apenas nossas cuecas.

O que havia acontecido na casa dos Cullen mais cedo naquela mesma noite ainda não havia saído da minha cabeça, ainda mais com Edward ao meu lado se desculpando a cada dez minutos. Ainda assim, apesar de não se dar muito bem com sua família, eu pude perceber o quão importante era a opinião deles para Edward, e como havia ficado chateado pelo o que houve, e, apesar de eu estar morrendo de raiva daquela gente, eu não podia jogar Edward contra a própria família, eu tinha tentar tranquilizá-lo.

"Só quero que saiba que nada do que eles disseram mudou alguma coisa para mim" acariciando meus cabelos.

"Tudo bem" eu sussurro acariciando seu rosto.

"É só que... eu não esperava que isso fosse terminar dessa forma".

"Ninguém esperava, Edward, não é sua culpa".

"Eu imaginei que fossem entender, quero dizer, meus pais foram do Life and Death Brigate... Eles sabem como nós não tratamos os outros com preconceito e coisas do tipo".

"Edward, talvez eles só tenham se surpreendido. Você nunca havia trazido nenhum cara para eles conhecerem antes, eles achavam que você fosse hétero".

Ele suspira. "Não acredito que fiz você passar por isso".

"É normal, Edward, não é a primeira vez".

"Seus pais não te aceitaram?"

"Minha mãe sim, meu pai foi mais difícil, mas no fim, eles aceitaram. Tiveram que aceitar, é como eu sou, e seus pais te amam. Eles vão entender".

"Espero que sim" ele murmura.

"Agora, pare de pensar nisso e vá dormir, amanhã será um dia melhor" eu o digo, puxando-o para mim. Edward encosta sua cabeça em meu peito e eu o abraço. Eu não demoro muito para dormir, e sei que Edward ainda estava acordado quando o fiz.

Na manhã seguinte, eu acordo com o barulho da descarga da privada, eu gemo e rolo para o lado, me deparando com a outra metade do colchão vazio e frio ao meu lado. Onde diabos ele está?

"Você está procurando alguma coisa?" ouço ele perguntar, e me viro a tempo para vê-lo saindo do banheiro com suas mãos úmidas. Sorrindo, Edward caminha em minha direção, lentamente engatinhando até mim sobre a cama, se deitando em cima do meu corpo. "Eu acho que você encontrou o que estava procurando, hein?" ele pergunta quando eu não lhe respondo. Concordo com a cabeça em seu peito e ele ri. "Você dormiu bem?" , pergunta ele, um pouco divertidamente. Concordo com a cabeça novamente.

"Como está se sentindo?" pergunto enquanto acaricio seu ombro.

"Estou melhor agora" ele sorri. "Obrigado por ficar comigo ontem a noite".

"Obrigado por me deixar" eu sorrio e ele me beija brevemente.

"Eu vou tomar um banho" diz ele.

Eu coloco minhas mãos sobre suas costelas para detê-lo. "Só um minuto", murmuro.

O ponto de vista que tenho dele debruçado em cima de mim é mesmo muito sexy. Eu puxo as minhas pernas debaixo dele e as ergo para os lados de seus quadris, e isso completa a imagem perfeitamente.

"Tire uma foto" diz ele sorrindo.

"Posso?" Eu peço.

Ele começa a rir e eu lentamente percebo que ele estava brincando. É oficial, eu estou tão apaixonado que não consigo pensar direito. "Sim, deixe-me tirar uma primeiro".

Acho que ele está brincando, mas então ele se inclina, erguendo um de seus braços para alcançar o telefone no criado-mudo. Ele move de volta e coloca o telefone no colchão, ao lado de onde estamos deitados, mirando para nossos corpos semi nus. Ele me encara com o semblante sério, e eu o encaro de volta, ouço o barulho da fotografia sendo tirada, e em seguida, diz.

"Assim, perfeito" Eu observo a foto, nós estávamos muito bem nela. E Edward parece concordar comigo.

"Tá legal, vamos tomar banho agora" ele diz pegando minha mão e me puxando para que eu me levantasse.

"Vamos?" pergunto franzindo os olhos.

"Sim, vamos. Nós dois" ele sorri, enquanto me conduz para o banheiro, só soltando quando entra.

Edward me guia em direção ao banheiro,A banheira é branca, profunda e ovalada, muito bem desenhada. Eu havia pedido uma vez para que me deixasse tomar um banho nela uma vez, já nunca havia tomado banho em uma banheira antes. Foi divertido, usei todos aqueles óleos e sabão de espuma, realmente parecia com uma cena de filme. Enquanto tomava banho, não pude deixar de imaginar Edward deitado sobre aquele espaço de porcelana, se banhando, assim como eu estava fazendo, e antes que eu pudesse perceber, meu membro estava rijo e suplicando por atenção. Devo dizer que não consegui reprimir a ideia de usar aquele óleo para me ajudar a me masturbar, a tentação era tão grande, e, quando comecei, a sensação era tão boa que mal pude conter meus gemidos. Infelizmente, para mim, Edward pode ouvi-los e bateu na porta para saber se estava tudo bem.

"Jasper? Está tudo bem?" lembro-me de ouvir ele gritar do outro lado da porta, parecia preocupado.

"Sim, bem. Muito bem" disse me sentindo um tanto culpado.

Ele ficou em silencio por um instante e então disse: "Espera, você estava se masturbando?".

Eu senti meu rosto ficar quente e fiquei feliz por Edward não podia ver meu rosto naquele momento.

"Não" disse sem muita firmeza.

"Você estava! Jesus!" ele exclamou, e ouvi sua gargalhada do lado de fora do banheiro. Mais tarde, quando saí do banheiro, me deparo com Edward deitado em sua cama, o corpo coberto apenas por um cobertor. "Você parece bem... satisfeito" disse sorrindo.

"Você também" disse observando a cesta de lixo com alguns lenços de papel amassados dentro.

De volta para o presente, eu observo Edward se inclinar e abrir a torneira da parede ladrilhada. Ele coloca na água um óleo de banho que parece muito caro, e à medida que a banheira vai enchendo forma-se uma espuma, um doce e sedutor aroma de jasmim invade o banheiro. Edward se vira e me observa com olhos impenetráveis, tira a camiseta e a joga no chão, em seguida, ele desafivela seu cinto, e se despe dele também, em seguida se livra de suas calças, juntamente com a cueca, e fica nu diante de mim.

Edward is big. Digo, não que eu entende muito sobre o assunto, mas eu pude perceber que seu membro era bem... notável durante as fezes em que ficamos roçando-nos um no outro, mesmo por debaixo da cueca, eu sabia que ele não era pequeno, mas esperava que fosse tão grande. Ele era maior do que eu.

Era perfeito. Era longo e grosso, mas não muito, sua glande era bem rosada e não era coberta pelo prepúcio, as veias pulsavam por debaixo da pele dando um aspecto mais sexy a ele. O cabelo acima da base de seu pênis combinava com os que desciam pelo centro de seu abdômen, eram curtos, mas não muito, e seus testículos eram notáveis também, com alguns pelos em certos lugares. Eu nunca havia visto um antes que não fosse o meu, e devo dizer que estava surpreso.

"Senhor Whitlock." diz-me, estendendo a mão. Estou ao lado da porta, com os olhos muito abertos, receoso e com os braços cruzados. Aproximo-me admirando furtivamente seu corpo, seu membro. Agarro-lhe a mão que me estende, e ele gentilmente me puxa para mais próximo de si. Eu mordo o lábio.

"Sei que esse lábio é delicioso, posso atestar isso, se me deixar de mordê-lo" diz com o polegar acariciando-me o queixo. "Quando faz isso, tenho vontade de foder você" ele sussurra. Deixo de me morder o lábio porque fico boquiaberto, impactado. Ele nunca havia falado assim, antes, e fico surpreso. Mas gosto disso.

Ele começa a desabotoar minha camiseta, lentamente até o último botão, e então a empurra para trás de meu corpo, deixando-a cair no chão. Em seguida, suas mãos deslizam para o cinto em minha calça, desafivelando-o e se livrando dele também. Ele começa a abrir o zíper da minha calça, e deixa-as escorregarem pelas minhas pernas até chegarem ao chão. Sinto sua palma da mão tocar meu membro rijo ainda sob o tecido fino da cueca para sentir minha ereção.

"Edward..." sussurro.

"Confie em mim" ele diz, como se estivesse lendo minha mente repleta de insegurança. Sinto seus dedos entrarem por debaixo do cós da cueca, e ele a puxa para baixo, deixando-a cair também. Ele se afasta para me observar, seus olhos verdes brilham quando descem pelo meu corpo até se fixarem um ponto, logo abaixo da minha cintura. "Fuck, Jasper!" ele exclama.

Eu sinto meu rosto ficar quente e desvio o olhar para o teto, não conseguindo encarar ele agora, porém, o semblante em seu rosto, me deixa ainda mais excitado.

"Você até que é grande" ele diz, sem tirar os olhos do meu membro.

"Você é maior" digo envergonhado, enquanto finalmente tomo coragem para olhar para baixo, para nossos pênis, próximos um do outro, quase se tocando.

"Eu sei" ele sorri, e então se aproxima para me beijar.

Seus lábios são gentis, sua língua parece dançar uma música lenta e romântica com a minha, suas mãos em minha cintura, as minhas em seu peito, sua barriga encostada na minha, nossos membros rígidos pressionados um contra o outro, quase ardendo de prazer e vontade de receber uma devida atenção. Eu sinto suas mãos deslizarem pelas minhas costas até chegarem em meu traseiro, apertando-me com força. Eu gemo em sua boca.

"Quero fazer isso há muito tempo" ele diz, e aperta novamente. "Ele é meu, Jasper. Só meu".

Eu concordo com a cabeça rapidamente. É dele, eu sou todo dele, cada célula do meu corpo. Ele volta a me beijar, suas mãos nunca abandonando meu traseiro, e eu gosto disso.

Ele lentamente entra na banheira, se sentando e esticando suas pernas, depois me convida para me juntar a ele. Sem pensar duas vezes, eu coloco meus pés dentro da água morna e me sentado de costas para ele, notando o novel da água subir enquanto acomodo minhas costas em seu peito nu, ele posiciona suas longas pernas em cima das minhas, com os joelhos flexionados e os tornozelos à mesma altura dos meus, e me abre as pernas com os pés. Eu sinto seu membro duro pressionado contra minhas costas, e fico boquiaberto.

"Você é quem parece tenso agora" ele nota. "Quer que eu faça uma massagem em você?"

Eu concordo com a cabeça e ele agarra um frasco de gel da prateleira junto à banheira e joga um pouco na mão. Esfrega as mãos para fazer uma ligeira quantidade de espuma, e depois começa a acariciar ao redor do pescoço e estender o sabão pela minha nuca e ombros, massageando-os com força com seus compridos e fortes dedos. Eu gemo. Eu adoro sentir suas mãos em mim.

"Você gosta?" Quase posso ouvir seu sorriso.

"Mmm".

Edward desce pelos meus braços, desliza as mãos pelo meu peito,e depois para a minha barriga. Minha respiração acelera e o coração dispara. Sinto sua ereção contra meu traseiro. Excita-me saber que é o meu corpo que o faz se sentir dessa forma.

Eu me encosto contra ele, querendo-o... necessitando. Apoio às mãos em suas coxas firmes e musculosas. Contenho a respiração quando suas mãos descem para meu membro, a água diminuiu o atrito entra a pele de meu pênis e a palma de sua mão, deixando a sensação ainda mais irresistível. Meus quadris começam a mover-se no seu ritmo, pressionando contra sua mão, inclino a cabeça para trás com os olhos semicerrados e a boca entreaberta. Gemendo.

Suas pernas imobilizam as minhas, contra as paredes da banheira, aprisionando-as, o que lhe dá livre acesso as minhas partes mais íntimas. Meu corpo fica rígido e tento esticar as pernas, tenho receio do que está prestes a acontecer, se Edward pressionasse, eu com certeza cederia, mesmo não querendo, o desejo falava mais alto. Porém quando senti suas mãos deixarem meu corpo, meu coração dispara e minha respiração fica irregular.

"Por que você parou?" pergunto-lhe, ofegante.

"Porque tenho outros planos para você" ele diz, e eu detecto a malicia em sua voz. "Vire-se".

Eu me viro, ficando de frente para ele. Seu membro ereto fica por cima da água, que lhe chega aos quadris. Levanto os olhos um segundo e observo seu sorriso perverso. Diverte-se com minha expressão atônita. Engulo a saliva.

Ele não precisou dizer o que estava passando por sua mente, eu podia ver em seus olhos sérios, impenetráveis e seu sorriso torto malicioso. Ele queria que eu retribuísse.

Faço o mesmo que ele fez, pego o tubo com o sabonete em gel e jogo um pouco na mão, esfrego o sabão até que forme espuma. Não tiro os olhos dos seus. Inclino-me e lhe rodeio o membro com uma mão, fecho os olhos por um momento. Percebo que ele colocou a sua mão sobre a minha.

"Assim" ele sussurra e move a mão para cima e para baixo, segurando meus dedos com força, que por sua vez, apertam seu membro. Fecho de novo os olhos e prendo a respiração. Quando os abro, percebo que os dele estão em um tom verde escuro quase sombrios.

Ele solta a minha mão, deixa que eu siga sozinho e fecha os olhos enquanto movo a mão para cima e para baixo. Ele flexiona ligeiramente os quadris, e reflexivamente eu o agarro com mais força. Do mais profundo da garganta lhe escapa um rouco boca se abre à medida que sua respiração se acelera. Seus olhos estão fechados.

Observando seu membro sobre a água, sinto meu estômago revirar dentro da minha barriga. Era como uma força magnética que me vez me inclinar. Coloco os lábios ao redor de seu membro e chupo de forma vacilante, deslizando a língua pela glande, tentando imitar os atores de vídeos pornôs da internet.

"Fuck... Ace!" Ele arregala os olhos e sigo chupando forte.

Seu membro é duro e suave ao mesmo tempo, como aço recoberto de veludo, surpreendentemente saboroso, salgado e suave. "Cristo!" ele geme, e volta a fechar os olhos.

Movendo para baixo, eu o empurro dentro de minha boca. Ele volta a gemer. Volto a girar a língua ao redor da glande, e ele se arqueia e levanta os quadris. Tem os olhos abertos, e eles despedem fogo. Volta a arquear-se apertando os dentes. Apoio-me em suas coxas e empurro a boca até o fundo. Sinto nas mãos que suas pernas se esticam. Agarra-me pelo cabelo e começa realmente a mover-se.

"Oh... baby... é fantástico" ele murmura. Eu chupo mais forte, pressiono a glande com a boca, cobrindo os dentes com os lábios. Ele respira com a boca entreaberta e geme. "Jesus. Até onde você pode chegar?" ele sussurra.

Empurro com força e sinto seu membro no fundo da garganta, e logo nos lábios outra vez. Chupo cada vez mais depressa, empurrando cada vez mais fundo e girando a língua ao seu redor. Não tinha nem ideia de que proporcionar prazer podia ser tão excitante, ao vê-lo retorcer-se sutilmente de desejo carnal.

"Jasper, eu vou gozar em sua boca" ele adverte-me ofegante. "Se não quiser, pare agora." ele flexiona os quadris outra vez, com os olhos muito abertos, cautelosos e cheios de desejo lascivo. Ele em deseja. Deseja a minha boca... _oh meu Deus_.

Caramba. Agarra-me pelo cabelo com força. Eu posso fazer isso. Empurro ainda com mais força e de repente, em um momento de insólita segurança em mim mesmo, descubro os dentes, e isso é só o que ele precisava para explodir dentro da minha boca.

Ele grita, fica imóvel e sinto um líquido quente e salgado deslizando pela minha garganta. Engulo-o rapidamente. Ugh... Eu não tenho certeza sobre isso. Mas basta um olhar para ele para que não me importe, ele gozou na banheira por minha causa. Sento-me para trás e o observo com um sorriso triunfal. Ele respira entrecortadamente e abre os olhos, me observando.

"Não tem ânsia de vômito?" pergunta-me atônito. "Cristo, Ace... isso foi... realmente bom, de verdade, muito bom. Embora eu não esperasse" ele franze o cenho. "Sabe, você não deixa de me surpreender".

Sorrio e mordo o lábio conscientemente. Ele me olha especulativamente.

"Você já tinha feito isso antes?".

"Não." não posso ocultar um ligeiro orgulho em minha negativa.

"Bom"— ele diz complacentemente e, conforme acredito, aliviado. "Outra novidade, senhor Whitlock".

Avalia-me com o olhar. "Bom, tem um 'A' em técnicas orais. Venha, vamos para cama. Devo-lhe um orgasmo".

Eu engulo em seco. Por essa eu não esperava.

Ele saí rapidamente da banheira e me oferece a primeira imagem completa do Adônis de divinas proporções que é Edward Cullen. Sua ereção se reduziu, mas segue sendo bem notável. Ele enrola uma pequena toalha na cintura para cobrir o essencial, e pega outra maior e suave, de cor branca, para mim. Saio da banheira e lhe agarro a mão que me estende. Envolve-me na toalha, abraça-me e me beija com força, colocando sua língua na minha boca.

Desejo estirar os braços e abraçá-lo... tocá-lo... mas os tenho presos dentro da toalha. Não demoro para me perder em seu beijo. Ele segura a minha cabeça com as mãos, percorre-me a boca com a língua e me dá a sensação de que está me expressando sua gratidão... talvez... pela minha primeira felação? Uau?

Afasta-se um pouco, coloca as mãos em ambos os lados do meu rosto, e me olha nos olhos. Parece perdido.

"Confia em mim?" pergunta-me, de repente. Eu concordo, sacudindo a cabeça, com os olhos muito abertos, de repente me dou conta de que, efetivamente, confio nele. _O que vai fazer agora? _Uma descarga elétrica me percorre o corpo, e ele parece perceber o que se passa em minha cabeça. "Eu não vou fazer nada que não queira".

Edward me leva para sua cama, me fazendo deitar sob seu colchão macio. Ele se deita em cima de mim, beijando-me lentamente. Seus lábios descem pelo meu queixo, pescoço e peito. Ele coloca sua língua para fora e, com a ponta, percorre o centro do meu abdômen até chegar em meus pelos pubianos, inalando minha essência.

"Mm-mm, que um belo pau você tem. Eu não posso esperar para colocá-lo em minha boca", ele diz. Eu olho para baixo, ele me encara com seus olhos verdes de forma maliciosa e sedutora, sinto o nervosismo tomar conta de mim, e fecho os olhos.

Sinto a sucção quente e úmida em torno da glande do meu membro, em seguida, sua boca quente se move para baixo, envolvendo completamente o meu pênis em seu calor de veludo. Eu posso sentir a ponta do nariz de Edward se enterrar em meus pelos pubianos. Ele me tomou por completo logo de primeira. Eu posso sentir sua garganta contrair em torno de mim enquanto ele engole. Isto foi inacreditável, eu nunca senti nada tão bom como este antes.

A sensação de sua boca ao meu redor é melhor do que qualquer coisa que já experimentei. Edward é tão habilidoso, perfeito. Não posso conter meu desejo, e empurro meus quadris para cima querendo sentir cada centímetro de sua boca quente, enquanto sua mão toca suavemente meus testículos e seu dedo pressionando firmemente contra o meu períneo.

Eu agarro seus cabelos macios, feliz por estar deitado em sua cama, ou não conseguiria me manter de pé por causa do prazer intenso. Eu estou prestes a chegar ao meu ponto máximo de prazer, quase explodindo embaraçosamente em sua boca. Eu não queria que terminasse tão cedo, a sensação era boa demais e eu não queria que acabasse.

"Estou perto, sorry!" digo, e mal posso reconhecer minha voz esganiçada.

"Tudo bem, baby" ele diz, me tirando de dentro de sua boca. Novamente, sinto suas mãos acariciar meus testículos, antes de sentir seus lábios em volta de mim novamente. Eu posso sentir a sensação familiar subir pela minha barriga, e eu sei que não posso aguentar por muito mais tempo.

"Vou gozar!" eu grito com a voz rouca, estava incerto se Edward iria me deixar fazê-lo em sua boca, ou não, então olho para baixo para ver se ele expressou alguma reação, mas ele continua a me observar fixamente, e eu vejo seus lábios avermelhados em torno da base de meu pênis. É o suficiente para mim. Eu estava gozando, e juro que vi estrelas e ouvi trombetas enquanto todos os músculos do meu corpo se contraíram.

Minha mente fica em branco enquanto termino de ejacular em sua boca, quando finalmente recupero meus sentidos, sinto minha respiração ofegante e o coração disparado. Edward me observa, já sentado próximo a mim, a expressão em seu rosto é linda e indescritível.

Ele sorri para mim quando nossos olhares se encontrar e então se inclina em minha direção para me beijar. Eu sinto meu próprio gosto em sua língua e percebo que essa era sua intenção. Quando para de me beijar, mantendo seu rosto a poucos centímetros de distancia do meu, ele sorri ternamente e acaricia o meu rosto. Ele está deitado em cima de mim, sinto o seu peso me esmagando contra o colchão. Passo minhas mãos ao redor de seu pescoço e o abraço. Eu sei, neste momento, que faria qualquer coisa por este homem. Sou dele.

Edward se apoia nos cotovelos, e seus intensos olhos verdes me olham fixamente.

"Vê o quão bom que nós somos juntos?" ele murmura. "Se você se entregar para mim, será muito melhor. Confie em mim, Jasper. Posso transportar você a lugares que nem sequer sabe que existem".

Suas palavras ecoam em meus pensamentos. Encosta o seu nariz no meu. Eu não sei o que dizer a ele, ainda não estava completamente pronto para isso, mas, como disse, confia nele, confiava completamente em Edward, e eu o queria, tanto que nem podia explicar.

Felizmente, ou infelizmente, não tenho tempo para lhe dar uma resposta, pois uma batida na porta nos interrompe e faz com que nos viramos para observá-la ao mesmo tempo.

"Edward? Está aí, filho?" a voz é familiar, e, quando olho para Edward, percebo que também a reconheceu pela sua expressão de pânico. Era Carlisle.


	14. Ready

**XIV. READY**

**Edward e eu continuamos deitados** na cama, nus, enquanto observávamos a porta fechada, sem saber o que fazer. O pai de Edward, Carlisle, estava do outro lado da porta, esperando para que alguém deixasse ele entrar.

Eu olho para Edward, e posso ver refletido em seu rosto, o mesmo pânico que tomava conta do meu.

"Vamos fingir que não estamos aqui" ele sussurra para mim, sem se mover, como se Carlisle pudesse detectar qualquer tipo de movimento por detrás da porta. Eu movo minha cabeça positivamente e espero imóvel, prestando o máximo de atenção possível, tentando ouvir algum barulho do lado de fora. E eu ouço. Bom, não exatamente do lado de fora, mas do lado de dentro do flat.

O celular de Edward começa a vibrar e tocar em cima do criado-mudo, e nenhum de nós dois precisamos verificar o visor da tela para saber que era Carlisle que estava ligando.

"Edward? Você está aí?" ouvimos a voz dele novamente enquanto ele bate na porta.

"Não faça barulho" Edward sussurra.

"Edward, não adianta, ele já sabe que está aqui, ele deve ter ouvido seu celular tocando" eu sussurro de volta.

"Eu posso ter saído e esquecido ele aqui!" Edward diz.

"E onde você estaria em pleno sábado de manhã?"

Edward pensa, e então faz uma careta quando percebe que eu estava certo.

"Estou indo, pai!" Edward grita enquanto se levanta e começa a procurar por roupas limpas em seu guarda-roupa.

"O que vamos dizer a ele?" eu pergunto ainda aos sussurros.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Ele vai entrar e vai perceber que eu dormi aqui!" exclamo.

"Ah, vista algumas roupas minhas e eu direi que eu passei no seu dormitório para te levar para tomar café da manhã".

"Edward, seu pai não é idiota, ele vai perceber" digo erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Que se dane, eu não vou dizer a ele que estava chupando o pau do meu namorado!" ele diz me atirando uma camiseta cinza sem estampas e uma calça jeans.

"É uma hora ruim, filho? Eu posso voltar mais tarde" Carlisle diz.

"Não, só estou saindo do banho". Edward diz enquanto nós dois tentamos nos vestir o mais rápido possível, e então eu corro até o sofá, ligo a televisão e finjo que estou assistindo alguma coisa enquanto Edward caminha até a porta para atender seu pai.

"Oh, olá Edward. Desculpe ter vindo tão cedo" ouço a voz de Carlisle enquanto Edward ainda está parado na soleira, segurando a porta.

"Dad" Edward diz.

"Ahm... estava tomando banho? Seus cabelos estão secos".

"Ah... é eu... não lavei os cabelos" Edward diz abrindo passagem para que Carlisle entrasse, e então ele se depara comigo.

Eu posso ver a surpresa no rosto perfeito de Carlisle quando ele nota a minha presença. Como sempre, ele estava impecável, com roupas formais e o cabelo loiro penteado para trás e a barba bem feita.

"Oh. Olá, Jasper. Como vai?" ele pergunta erguendo as sobrancelhas e caminhando em minha direção para apertar a minha mão.

"Ah, olá. Estou bem" digo recebendo o aperto de mão firme de Carlisle.

"Desculpe, não imaginava que estava aqui, eu não queria atrapalhar".

"Eu passei no prédio de Edward para tomarmos café juntos" Edward diz sem jeito.

"Oh. E vocês já tomaram café?" Carlisle pergunta.

"Não" Edward diz.

"Sim" eu digo ao mesmo tempo, e nós trocamos olhares desesperados. "Bom, eu já. Edward chegou tarde demais e..."

"Pai, o que veio fazer aqui?" Edward me interrompe antes que eu possa me embaraçar ainda mais.

"Ah... desculpe não ter avisado antes" Carlisle diz. "Na verdade, eu estava meio que esperando que Jasper estivesse aqui".

"Para você destratar ele como fizeram ontem a noite?" Edward pergunta com um tom de voz elevado e irritado.

"Não". Carlisle diz. "Não. Por que não nos sentamos para que possamos conversar?" Edward se senta ao meu lado, enquanto Carlisle se acomoda em uma poltrona diante de nós. "Eu vim aqui para pedir desculpas a vocês dois pela forma como eu e minha família agimos ontem. Jasper, espero que entenda que nós não temos nada contra você, muito pelo contrário, Esme mesmo disse que você é um 'jovem adorável'."

"Sério? Não foi o que pareceu" diz Edward.

"Edward, filho, por favor. Eu vim aqui pedir desculpas. Peço que compreendam que nós não esperávamos que você estivesse em um relacionamento como esse, e..."

"Um _relacionamento como esse_? Um relacionamento homossexual, você quis dizer, não é pai?"

"Bom, sim, Edward. Um relacionamento homossexual" Carlsile diz com um suspiro. "Por favor, entendam. Isso é muito novo para mim. Para todos nós. O que houve ontem foi uma reação de surpresa. É claro que seu avô acabou passando dos limites, mas quero que saiba que, embora eu não demonstre isso com frequência, eu te amo, Edward. Nós todos te amamos, e queremos sua felicidade. Como seu pai, eu devo apoiar suas decisões, e te instruir da melhor forma possível para que dê tudo certo para você."

Eu olho para Edward lentamente e vejo que ele encara seu pai com uma expressão estranha. Pela primeira vez, acho que vi Edward ficar sem palavras.

"Sua mãe e eu conversamos muito ontem a noite, e chegamos a conclusão de que nós cometemos muitos erros em relação a você e Rosalie no passado, especialmente eu" ele continua. "Sei que não deveria ter te pressionado para que se tornasse um jornalista como eu, e desse continuidade à nossa empresa, mas foi assim que aprendi a ser pai. Como devem ter percebido, meu pai me criou dessa forma, e achei que isso seria o melhor para você, assim como foi para mim. Acontece que você não sou eu. O que quer para sua vida, não é o mesmo que eu queria para a minha, e eu devo compreender e respeitar isso. É por isso que estou aqui, Edward. Para pedir perdão a você e a você, Jasper".

Eu olho para Edward novamente, ele ainda estava com aquela expressão séria em seu rosto, o que me deixou preocupado.

"Eu entendo, Carlisle" eu digo, cortando aquele silencio dolorido que se formou enquanto Edward processava o que sue pai havia dito. "Minha família também ficou surpresa quando descobriram sobre mim, eu sei como é".

"Obrigado, Jasper, mas o que fizemos ontem, não tem perdão. É por isso que eu gostaria de fazer um convite a vocês dois. Por favor, venham jantar conosco novamente qualquer noite dessas. Esme e eu ficaremos felizes em recebê-los apropriadamente dessa vez".

Eu olho para Edward, ele ainda está em estado de choque.

"Eu agradeço o convite. Ahm... eu vou estar um pouco ocupado durante essa semana por causa da faculdade" digo sorrindo, a verdade era que eu não tinha certeza se Edward concordaria com isso.

"Muito bem. Agradeço a compreensão, Jasper. Edward, quero que saiba que eu e sua mãe ficaremos muito felizes em vê-los novamente. Agora é melhor eu deixar vocês dois sozinhos" Carlisle diz se levantando, e Edward continua imóvel em seu lugar no sofá.

"Ahm, pode deixar que eu abro a porta para o senhor, acho que Edward não vai se recuperar tão cedo".

Carlisle sorri e eu o conduzo até a porta, ele se despede e agradece novamente antes de sair, e, antes que eu possa fechar a porta, ele vira para me dizer mais alguma coisa.

"Jasper, quero que saiba que eu não estava mentindo sobre o que disse a pouco. Contanto que faça Edward feliz, você é muito bem vindo a nossa família".

"Obrigado, senhor" eu digo. Carlisle se despede mais uma vez e vai embora, e eu fecho a porta, me virando para verificar se Edward estava bem. "Você está bem?"

"Você ouviu o que ele disse?" Edward pergunta, seus olhos ainda focados na direção em que Carlisle estava á pouco.

"Sim, ouvi".

"Eu nunca ouvi meu pai falar daquela forma", ele diz, piscando finalmente.

"E acho que ele estava dizendo a verdade" acrescento.

"O que vamos fazer?" ele se vira para olhar para mim.

"Sabe, eu acho que tudo bem se jantarmos com eles, se estiver tudo bem para você".

"Mas e se eles te atacarem novamente?"

"Edward, eu já sobrevivi a sua família uma vez. Além disso, não acredito que vá se repetir".

"Tudo bem. Mas não essa semana. Ainda é cedo demais para mim".

"Por mim, tudo bem. Agora vamos tomar café da manhã, eu estou faminto!" exclamo.

A semana seguinte com Edward havia sido incrível, como todas as outras. Ele havia me levado para jantar em plena quarta a noite, o que não era muito comum, já que costumávamos nos ver apenas no fim de semana, por causa da minha agenda agitada, e quando ficávamos na sala de edição do Yale Daily News, mas na maioria das vezes eu estava ocupado demais para dar a devida atenção a ele, mas Edward gostava de ficar me observando enquanto eu tentava me concentrar em fazer meus artigos, o que era difícil com ele me encarando o tempo todo e mandando e-mails com sacanagem para mim o tempo todo.

Na quinta, Sue havia me dito que eu poderia tirar o dia seguinte de folga, ela disse que eu precisava descansar um pouco, minha aparência não estava lá muito saudável, e não era para menos, eu havia acabado de sair de uma semana de provas, tinha que trabalhar no Yale Daily News e no café. Na sexta, depois de sair da aula, eu fui direto para a casa de Edward para lhe fazer uma surpresa, aproveitei para passar em um mercado e comprar alguma coisa para comermos durante a noite.

Eu paro diante do seu apartamento e bato na porta, esperando ele abrir enquanto tento equilibrar as sacolas de compras em meus braços. Edward não demorou para atender, e pareceu surpreso ao me ver.

"Ace? O que está fazendo aqui?" ele pergunta.

"Você está de óculos?" pergunto franzindo o cenho. Nunca havia visto Edward usar óculos antes.

"Minha lente caiu no ralo da pia" ele diz com um sorriso sem graça, enquanto abre passagem para eu entrar.

"Eu gostei" murmuro.

"Eu pareço um nerd, Ace" ele diz revirando os olhos.

"Parece Clark Kent"

"Sério?" ele sorri, fechando a porta, enquanto eu deixo as sacolas sobre sua mesa. "Então você pode ser minha Louis Lane" eu reconheço o tom sedutor em sua voz enquanto ele se aproxima de mim e rodeia seus braços em minha cintura, a próxima coisa que sei é que Edward está me beijando de forma urgente."Você não respondeu minha pergunta" ele diz quando afasta seu rosto do meu, posso ver suas lentes embaçadas pela nossas respirações.

"Sue me deu o dia de folga. Decidi fazer uma surpresa".

"Eu gostei da surpresa" ele sorri. "O que trouxe nas sacolas.

"Alguns mantimentos para que possa ficar vivo durante a semana".

"Urgh, e agora como vou fazer para te ver durante a semana?" ele brinca.

Eu reviro os olhos. "O que estava fazendo?" pergunto tiro as coisas da sacola para guardar em seu armário.

"Assistindo televisão e lendo o jornal. É como passo meu tempo quando não está por perto" ele diz encolhendo os ombros, se aproximando de mim agora por trás. "Por que não deixa essas coisas para lá e aproveitamos sua folga?" ele sussurra em minha orelha, e eu me viro para ficar de frente para ele.

"Elas podem estragar" murmuro.

"Tudo bem, daí não vou precisar de outra desculpa para te ver no meio da semana". Ele sorri, e me beija novamente. Eu gemo em sua boca, e ele toma isso como um incentivo, aproveitando para morder meu lábio inferior. "Podemos ficar deitados no sofá, só de cueca... Ou sem" ele murmura, e eu devo admitir que, por mais que eu tente negar a ele, foi exatamente por isso que vim aqui.

"Edward, você só pensa nisso?" pergunto erguendo as sobrancelhas e ele sorri.

"Para ser sincero, é difícil pensar em qualquer outra coisa quando o pau duro do meu namorado está pressionado contra o meu" ele ergue uma sobrancelha de forma insinuativa.

"Foi mal" murmuro.

"Não se desculpe. Eu gosto de como fica excitado tão fácil. É sexy". Eu sinto meu rosto ficar quente de constrangimento. "Também gosto de brincar com seus mamilos. Eles são bem sensíveis" ele diz tocando meus mamilos com o indicador por cima da camiseta. "Mas sabe o que eu gosto mais?" ele pergunta, e então sinto suas mãos deslizarem até meu traseiro, agarrando-o com firmeza. "Disso".

Eu engulo em seco. Era tão... excitante.

"Você gosta de ficar comigo?" pergunto.

Ele franze o cenho, me observando com confusão. "Claro que eu gosto de ficar com você".

"Eu sei, eu também gosto de ficar com você, mas eu quero dizer, você realmente gosta? Você não sente falta do sexo?" Sinceramente estou curioso, e já faz um tempo. Acho que vou ficar bem, seja qual for a sua resposta, desde que ele é honesto comigo.

"Bom, claro que sim, mas... se quer saber, gosto de como as coisas estão indo entre nós. Esse lance de dar um passo de cada vez é excitante". Ele diz com um sorriso, e então seu semblante fica sério. "Para falar a verdade, acho que poderíamos dar mais um passo hoje. Um grande passo".

"O que quer dizer?" pergunto franzindo o cenho, e a incerteza começa a tomar conta de mim.

Edward sorri para me tranquilizar e segura minha mão, me conduzindo em direção a sua cama, ainda desarrumada.

"É um grande passo. Acho que se você me deixar fazer algo como isso, vai nos deixar muito mais próximos. Acho que vai mostrar que você realmente confia em mim, especialmente depois de perceber que eu não vou a lugar nenhum e que eu não vou te machucar".

Eu não digo nada, eu estava começando a ter aquela sensação de frio na barriga enquanto Edward parava ao lado de sua cama e me puxava gentilmente para um beijo. Um beijo longo e romântico, sem urgência e necessidade, sem mãos bobas e pressão, apenas um beijo, simples e delicioso. E então, lentamente, Edward foi se inclinando, me fazendo deitar na cama, seus lábios nunca deixando os meus.

"Tudo bem?" ele sussurra, olhando para mim com cautela, eu movo a cabeça positivamente e ele continua a me beijar, dessa vez descendo pelo meu pescoço, levando algum tempo na região já que sabe que isso me deixa louco.

Em seguida, sinto suas mãos entrando por debaixo da minha camiseta, deslizando pela minha barriga, pousando em meu peito, seu polegar começa a fazer movimentos circulares em meu mamilo novamente, e eu fecho os olhos, apenas aproveitando o prazer que crescia dentro de mim.

Edward retira minha camisa, e aproveita para se livrar da sua, e depois volta a se inclinar contra mim, para beijar meus mamilos, brincar com eles com sua língua, e então descendo pelo meu abdômen, beijando ternamente, até o cós da minha calça.

Sem levar muito tempo, ele abre o zíper da calça e a puxa para baixo, junto com minhas cuecas, libertando meu membro já rijo. Edward sorriu para mim enquanto terminava de passar as calças pelas minhas pernas e a jogou no chão.

"Não se mexa" ele sussurra e então se levanta, caminhando até seu criado mudo, onde pega um tubo que estava guardado dentro de uma gaveta, ele volta para a cama, se deitando em cima de mim, e me entrega o tubo. "É um lubrificante. Vai ajudar" ele sorri, e eu sinto um calafrio percorrer minha espinha.

Ele abre o tubo e deixa escorrer um gel incolor em meu pênis. O gel era gelado, causando uma sensação estranha em meu membro quente, mas agradável. Ele envolve seus dedos longos em meu pênis e começa a deslizar sua mão para cima e para baixo. Eu fecho os olho e deixo ele me masturbar lentamente enquanto brinca com meus testículos com a outra mão.

"Assim está bom?" ele pergunta, e eu movo minha cabeça positivamente. Ele continua, movendo-se um pouco mais rápido. Com a mão que usou para acariciar meus testículos, ele afasta minhas pernas, pedindo para que eu as flexione, de modo que ele pode ter uma boa visão de meu traseiro. Eu sinto seus dedos tocarem meu períneo, movendo-se cada vez mais perto em direção a minha entrada.

A esse ponto, eu já estava excitado o suficiente para me deixar explodir, mas eu sabia que ainda não podia, não antes de Edward fazer o que estava prestes a fazer. Tentando relaxar, eu respiro fundo, Edward parece perceber minha hesitação e começa a beijar minhas coxas, tentando me tranquilizar. Isso funciona.

"Vou ser gentil," Edward promete, circulando minha entrada d com o dedo, e, como um instinto, eu contraio meus quadris para cima em direção a ele, silenciosamente implorando por mais. "Confie em mim."

"Eu confio em você", eu digo.

Edward aperta gentilmente um dedo em mim, preparando-me para a sua intrusão, avaliando a minha reação.

"Você está bem?" Edward pergunta, e eu aceno com a cabeça, incapaz de falar. Doeu, mas não de um jeito ruim. Lentamente, Edward penetrava cada vez mais seu dedo em minha entrada, enquanto esperava eu me acalmar com a sensação diferente. Mordendo o lábio, sinto Edward começar a mover o dedo para frente e para trás, me fazendo gemer baixo.

Sem dizer nada, Edward aplica um pouco mais de lubrificante em seu dedo, para tornar aquilo mais fácil, e em seguida começa a mover o dedo com mais rapidez. E eu o sinto tocar minha próstata, e não pude conter um gemido alto. Eu já havia tentado fazer isso antes, mas nunca havia conseguido alcançar minha próstata, a sensação era completamente estranha para mim, mas eu gostei.

"Achei" Edward murmura e eu vejo ele sorrir para mim, ele pode perceber pela minha reação que havia encontrado o que estava procurando.

"Edward... Mais" eu sussurro quase que em suplica, e ele volta a se concentrar no que estava fazendo. Sinto um outro dedo penetrar em minha entrada, a sensação ainda era boa, mas se tornou um pouco mais desagradável.

Edward acena com a cabeça, pegando-me pelos ombros e puxando-me para um beijo, intenso e vigoroso. O beijo fora tão bom que eu mal percebera que ele estava penetrando em minha entrada enquanto isso.

"Você é apertado" Edward diz sorrindo.

"Oh, Deus," eu suspiro. "Edward", ele gemo "Mais".

Edward pressionado mais, seus dois dedos estão se movendo com mais rapidez agora, tocando minha próstata diversas vezes , lenta e dolorosamente. Ele empurra até que esteja totalmente encaixado dentro de mim. Ele esperou, tentando recuperar o controle, permitindo que eu me acostumasse com a intrusão corporal.

A sensação era estranha e nova, mas não mais desagradável. Eu levanto meus quadris para cima, para mostrara a Edward que estou gostando. Nós dois estávamos ofegantes, bocas próximas, compartilhando a respiração.

Meu pênis estava preso entre nós, o que tornava tudo mais prazeroso. Edward havia aumentado o ritmo e a força de cada impulso até que nós dois estávamos ofegantes e movendo juntos em um ritmo de alguma forma familiar.

"Edward, eu não vou durar muito mais tempo," eu lhe aviso.

Ele volta sua atenção ao meu pênis, me masturbando com mais intensidade, seus dedos se movendo com mais rapidez, e eu percebe seus olhos me observando minha expressão de prazer enquanto sinto o orgasmo chegar, e explodo em suas mãos repetidas vezes, até que meu corpo finalmente começa a relaxar, e eu fico deitado em sua cama durante algum tempo para recuperar meu fôlego e minhas energias.

"God, você sempre goza tanto assim?" Edward pergunta e eu o vejo resgatar algumas gotas de sêmen em meu abdômen com seu dedo e levá-los à boca. Eu não respondo, apenas fico o assistindo enquanto tento recuperar meu fôlego, ele sorri e se deita ao meu lado, com sua barriga para cima enquanto encara o teto. "O que achou?" ele pergunta, e percebo que há um tom de preocupação em sua voz.

"Foi... Extraordinário" digo.

"Sério?" ele olha para mim.

"Sim. Ninguém nunca havia me tocado desse jeito"

Ele sorri. "Nem você mesmo?"

"Bom, sim, mas... foi diferente".

"Por quê?"

"Eu nunca consegui fazer isso que você fez".

"Massagear sua próstata?" ele pergunta com um sorriso, e eu movo a cabeça positivamente. "Eu achei que fosse ficar com medo".

"Eu fiquei, no começo. Mas depois eu gostei".

"Que bom que gosto. Eu também gostei" ele se inclina para me dar um beijo, e então sinto algo tocar em minha coxa. Eu não havia percebido, mas seu membro estava duro como pedra. Sem dizer nada, eu alcanço seu membro e envolvo meus dedos nele, Edward quebra o beijo para olhar para mim. "Não precisa fazer isso".

"Eu quero". Eu lhe digo, e começo a mover minha mão em sua glande, ele tenta dizer alguma coisa, mas não consegue, o prazer já tomou conta dele, e vejo sua boca se abrir e seus olhos se fecharem.

"Jasper..." ele suspira enquanto continua a masturbá-lo. Eu queria fazer ele gozar com minhas próprias mãos, queria ver sua expressão de prazer enquanto ele gozava, queria retribuir o que ele havia feito por mim.

Eu me inclino para beijar seu pescoço, enquanto ele apoia seu queixo em meu ombro, nossos corpos estão próximos e eu uso a mão livre para acariciar seus mamilos.

"Eu quero retribuir o que fez por mim" eu sussurro para ele, com os lábios próximos ao sua orelha, e ele geme.

"Diga alguma coisa para mim, Jasper. Algo indecente".

Eu mordo o lábio, sem saber ao certo o que dizer a ele, mas queria que ele gozasse, que ele sentisse prazer, então busco qualquer coisa no fundo da minha mente que possa ajudar.

"Quero ver você gozar, Edward" digo ainda com um sussurro. "Goze para mim, baby. Quero sentir seu gosto em minha língua". Meu rosto está quente e tenho certeza que estou corando, mas felizmente, Edward não pode ver isso.

"Oh, yeah" ele geme, movendo seus quadris no mesmo ritmo que minha mão em seu pênis, e eu acho que ele estava gostando.

"Quero sentir você explodir em minhas mãos, seu sêmen em minha pele".

"Oh, fuck, Jasper, sua voz é tão sexy!"

"Você é sexy, baby. Seus lábios, seu peito, seu abdômen... Você me excita o tempo todo" digo, e percebo que não era tão difícil assim em descobrir o que dizer a ele, pois estava falando nada além da verdade.

"Hummm... continua, diga mais".

"Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você, conto os minutos para te ver, para sentir você perto de mim, para te beijar, para te tocar..."

"Oh! Fuck! Quase!"

"Eu fico pensando em você, em seus olhos, em sua voz, em seu corpo, seu pênis".

"Oh, yeah! Do you like my penis?" ele pergunta.

"Sim. É tão grande, e quente. Posso sentir suas veias pulsando em minha mão".

"Mais, Jasper, mais!"

"Eu quero você, Edward. Eu quero que... quero perder minha virgindade com você. Quero que transe comigo, Edward. Eu estou pronto para você" digo enquanto mordo o lábio inferior. Era verdade, sem sombras de dúvidas, eu estava pronto para ele. Eu queria ficar com Edward pelo resto da minha vida, ele era o homem certo para mim, para tirar minha virgindade. Eu o amava.

"Oh! Jasppp..." ele dá um último gemido alto, e eu sinto o líquido quente jorrando em meus dedos, em minhas mãos.

Enquanto Edward se recupera, eu aproveito para lamber seu sêmen de meus dedos, sentindo seu gosto levemente salgado. Eu o abraço, colando nossos corpos quentes e úmidos de suor. Eu gostaria de ficar assim com ele para sempre.

"Ace, aquilo que você disse...?" ou ele perguntar com uma voz fraca.

"Sim" sussurro. "Eu estou pronto, Edward".


	15. I Love You Too

**XV. I LOVE YOU TOO**

**Se Edward estava viciado** em ter meus lábios em seu pênis, então eu estava viciado em ter os dedos de Edward no meu ânus. No começo eu tinha vergonha de assumir, mas a verdade era que eu nunca havia sentido nada tão prazeroso. Edward já estava conseguindo encaixar três dedos em mim agora, e Cristo, eu não posso nem se quer descrever do que aqueles três dedos são capazes de fazer, eles eram tão longos e habilidosos.

Em compensação, toda vez que eu dizia a ele que queria que ele massageasse minha próstata, ele dizia que faria com a condição que eu o chupasse. Edward era mesmo fissurado nisso, ele dizia que era melhor coisa depois do sexo anal, e esse foi um dos principais motivos de ele começar a sair com caras. Dizia que garotas não sabem chupar direito, elas têm nojo e não gostam de se sujar com o sêmen. Aparentemente, ele estava bem feliz com minha habilidade em colocá-lo por completo em minha boca com tão pouca experiência.

Eu também estava me sentindo muito mais confortável em dizer sacanagem para Edward, ele também ficava louco toda vez que eu o fazia, era divertido ver ele praticamente me implorar para que eu o beijasse e o tocasse. Nós havíamos tornado isso um habito todas as noites, era uma boa forma de aliviar a tensão durante a semana, quando não podíamos nos ver. Além disso, apesar de eu ter dito a ele que estava pronto, Edward havia se recusado em transar comigo, pelo menos por enquanto. Ele disse que eu poderia estar pronto, mas ele queria ter certeza disso.

Sobre a família de Edward, ele disse que não tinha certeza de que estava pronto para me levar para vê-los novamente, ele tinha medo que me atacassem de novo, mesmo depois do que Carlisle disse. Eu estava ficando apreensivo, Carlisle havia vindo nos visitar há uma semana, e desde então nós não havíamos respondido ao convite, e eu tinha medo que Carlisle achasse que nós os quiséssemos longe de nossas vidas, ainda mais porque eu sabia que Edward era importante para eles.

Um dia, ficamos a noite toda acordados conversando sobre nossas famílias. Sobre como seu pai nunca esteve por perto, sempre ocupado demais para se importar com ele ou com Rose. Disse que Esme havia cuidado deles praticamente sozinha, se não fosse pela ajuda de Anthony e havia ensinado Edward a tocar piano, Esme havia aprendido com sua mãe, e quis ensinar os filhos, Rosalie nunca teve interesse, mas Edward se dedicou a música e ao piano. Ele disse que queria tocar para mim uma vez.

Eu disse-lhe um pouco sobre a minha família também. Sobre ser filho único e meus pais, e crescer em uma fazenda, sem muita riqueza como ele. Eu lhe contei que eles sabem que eu sou gay e que eles me respeitam, embora não aceitarem muito. Nós principalmente não falamos muito sobre isso, porque eles são um pouco religiosos e eu tento manter nossas vidas separadas para que eles não tenham que se sentir desconfortáveis.

Às vezes a gente só começar a falar um com o outros e as horas voam. Temos a tendência de nos perder no nosso pequeno mundo que criamos para nós mesmos e conversar até que fiquemos cansados . Ele é a pessoa que eu sinto que posso compartilhar qualquer coisa e sei que ele não vai me julgar. Eu nunca tive isso antes. Bom, exceto por Alice, mas com Edward é diferente, eu o queria, ele é a minha pessoa, a minha alma, toda a minha vida. Eu faria qualquer coisa por ele.

Era noite de sexta, eu havia acabado de sair do Sue's e fui direto para o meu dormitório para tomar banho e me arrumar. Havia combinado com Edward e seus amigos do Life and Death Brigate que iríamos sair para jantar, embora eu preferisse passar a noite a sós com Edward, eu gostava dos amigos dele.

Eu eu havia acabado de sair do banho, meus cabelos estavam úmidos e estava vestindo um roupão, quando ouço alguém bater na porta. Eu reviro os olhos, provavelmente era Edward, ele havia dito que me buscaria no meu quarto e me levaria para o bar onde jantaríamos, e provavelmente havia chegado mais cedo para que pudéssemos ter um tempinho juntos e a sós antes de nos jantarmos aos seus amigos. Felizmente Eric não estava em casa naquela noite.

Porém, não era Edward que estava esperando por mim quando abri a porta. Seu rosto era familiar, assim como o sorriso, mas decididamente não era Edward.

"Peter" sussurro quando meus olhos se encontram com os dele, e instantaneamente eu me lembro daquela noite. Não há muitas lembranças sobre aquela noite em minha mente por causa da bebida, mas daquele momento em que Peter encontrou do lado de fora do bar onde estávamos celebrando o aniversário de Alice e tentou me levar para sua casa mesmo contra a minha vontade, daquilo eu me lembro muito bem.

"Jasper" ele diz sorrindo. "Que bom ver você!"

"O que está fazendo aqui?" pergunto.

"Eu vim te visitar!" ele exclama. "Não vai me deixar aqui do lado de fora, não é?" ele não me deixa responder, antes que eu perceba, ele está passando por mim e entrando no dormitório.

"Como você achou... Alice deu meu endereço a você?" pergunto com o cenho franzido. Não acredito que Alice tenha sido capaz de uma coisa dessas.

"Não. Na verdade, Alice não tem falado comigo desde o aniversário dela. Eu demorei um pouco para te achar, mas consegui!"

"Peter, eu estou ocupado, não posso..."

"C'mon, Jasper! Eu sinto muito por aquela noite. Eu estava bêbado, eu não queria..." ele diz se aproximando de mim, mas eu desvio dele antes que possa encostar em mim.

"Mas fez. Agora, por favor, vá embora".

"Jasper, por favor!" ele exclama, voltando a se aproximar, dessa vez ele prende meu corpo contra a parede, e eu não consigo me desvencilhar dele. "Nós estávamos nos dando tão bem naquela noite..."

"Peter, se afaste de mim!" eu digo com firmeza, mas ele simplesmente me ignora.

"Eu estava gostando tanto de você. E eu sei que você estava gostando de mim também. Nós dois poderíamos ter dado muito certo".

"É, acontece que eu não estou interessado mais, eu tenho um namorado agora".

"Quem? Aquele idiota? C'mon, eu sou mil vezes melhor do que ele" ele se encosta em mim, seu peito contra o meu, seus quadris contra os meus, e eu posso sentir o volume por debaixo de sua calça, mas ao contrário de Edward, eu sinto nojo dele, eu quero empurrá-lo, e chutá-lo para fora, mas antes que eu possa fazer isso, eu me deparo com a figura de Edward na soleira da porta, me observando com olhos tristes e raivosos ao mesmo tempo.

"Edward!" eu exclamo, mas ele não responde, apenas se vira e vai embora. Eu empurro Peter da minha frente e corro atrás de Edward, ele estava caminhando em direção ao volvo prateado estacionado no meio-fio. "Edward, deixe-me explicar".

"Explicar o que?" ele vocifera, se virando para me encarar, e eu vejo a repulsa em seu semblante quando o faz. "Que você estava aos beijos com aquele idiota? Que me enganou durante esse tempo todo? Se fez de inocente só para me conquistar?"

"Não, Edward, você não está entendendo! Isso não..."

"Não, Jasper, agora assim eu estou entendendo o que está acontecendo. Você puto mentiroso, é isso o que você é! Todo esse tempo você estava me enganando!" eu sinto a dor em seu tom de vo mesma que toma conta do meu peito ao ouvir ele dizer aquilo. Meus olhos estavam se enchendo de lágrimas e eu só queria dizer a ele o quanto ele estava enganado, que tudo não passava de um mal entendido, mas eu não consigo. Tento falar, me justificar, mas as palavras não me veem a cabeça.

"Edward, isso é um mal entendido! Eu gosto de você de verdade! Eu te..." eu tento dizer, mas ele me interrompe.

"Oh, mentira, Jasper! Você não estaria comigo se eu não fosse rico! Eu vi você com ele!" ele exclama. Eu fico parado encarando-o. Eu não posso acreditar no que estava ouvindo, e agora sou eu que estou começando a ficar bravo. "Nada a dizer em sua defesa? Novamente, Jasper, porra nenhuma? Nenhuma explicação, nenhum pedido de desculpas?" Eu me viro e começo a caminhar para longe dele sem saber ao certo onde ir, não queria voltar e ter que lidar com Peter. "Sim, só vá embora, Jasper. Onde diabos você pensa que está indo? Onde você está indo?" ele grita, me seguindo.

Ele agarra meu braço quando chega perto o suficiente, me forçando a parar. Eu me desvencilho de seu aperto, mas ele só me pega de novo, querendo saber para onde estou indo.

"Eu não sei para onde vou, mas com certeza para longe de você e longe do idiota do Peter!"

"Ah, não vai voltar para os braços do seu amante?" ele pergunta com cinismo.

"Ele não é meu amante, Edward! Ele bateu na minha porta e eu abri porque achei que fosse você! Ele veio para cima de mim, eu tentei fazer ele ir embora, mas ele não me ouviu! Eu tentei dizer isso a você, mas você estava ocupado demais me xingando!"

"Então, é isso? Você está apenas desistindo e indo embora?"

"Você quem começou isso. Sei o que pareceu que estava acontecendo, mas eu tentei explicar, mas você simplesmente não confia em mim, você me chamou de um interesseiro! Eu lutei por você, eu me apaixonei por você, eu confiei em você, mas você nunca confiou em mim! Eu disse que estava pronto, mas agora nada disso importa mais, nós acabamos!"

"Acabamos? Você está me deixando?" ele pergunta, olhando para o chão.

"Estou te deixando, mas você foi quem me deixou, Edward. Eu não posso fazer isso com você mais, dói muito. Se ... Se você..." Eu gaguejar, sem saber o que dizer.

"Eu não quero que você vá, nós vamos dar um jeito nisso, não..." ele levanta os olhos para mim. "Você está chorando" Suas mãos se move em direção ao meu rosto, e eu tento evitá-lo, tentando desviar, mas ele se move comigo, não parando até que suas mãos estão em ambos os lados do meu rosto. Seu semblante está quebrado e ele está limpando minhas lágrimas tão rápido quanto elas saem de meus olhos. "É apenas uma briga, nós estaremos bem", diz ele, mas eu não sinto isso. Eu estou muito magoado.

Eu tento me afastar dele novamente, mas ele continua me segurando. Ele tenta me puxar para um beijo, mas eu estou muito machucado. Eu estou muito machucado para me importar que ele está se movendo para perto de mim. Eu estou muito machucado para responder a seus lábios nos meus. Eu estou muito machucado até mesmo para sentir seus lábios nos meus.

"Vamos lá, por favor, me beijar", ele pede.

"Eu tentei te dizer como me sinto, e eu pensei que você confiasse em mim, mas devo ter entendido mal. Tenho que ir."

"Não", diz ele. "Você não tem que ir. Você pode ficar aqui e comigo. Podemos ter relações sexuais, de qualquer maneira que você quiser, eu não me importo mais."

"Não, Edward. Nós acabamos" digo, e vejo a dor em seu semblante. Ele também está magoado, eu me desvencilho mais uma vez de suas mãos, e dessa vez ele não me impede. Acho que está machucado demais para fazer qualquer coisa, e eu simplesmente me afasto, andando sem rumo, sem saber o que fazer.

A semana se segue ainda pior depois que eu deixei Edward lá parado como uma estátua e sai andando sem rumo pelo campus de Yale. Eu me sinto um miserável e eu não sei o que fazer comigo mesmo. Após andar por quase uma hora, decidi que iria para o dormitório de Alice, e contei para ela o que houve enquanto chorava. Ela cuidou de mim naquela noite, e nas noites seguintes também, até eu decidir que estava pronto para ir para o meu dormitório. Na escola, eu não conseguia pensar atenção em nada direito, me ferrei na maioria das provas, e Sue teve que me dar uma semana de folga depois de eu ter quebrado três pratos e derrubado café em um cliente. Tenho que tomar comprimidos para dormir para conseguir fechar os olhos, e eles não serviam para nada. Eu não consigo comer, o que não ajuda a diminuir a dor que eu estou sentindo desde a última conversa que tive com Edward.

Meu telefone jaz abandonado sob o criado-mudo. A bateria morreu dois dias atrás, quando _ele_ tentou me ligar novamente. Foi a terceira vez, e eu não estava pronto para atender, então eu não atendi. Ele não deixou uma mensagem nas duas primeiras vezes, assim como eu sabia que ele não iria. Ele provavelmente só queria me machucar um pouco mais. Chamar-me de alguns nomes mais dolorosos. Tratar-me como um pedaço de merda. Ele definitivamente não estava ligando para se desculpar.

Eu não posso ligar para ele. Eu não posso vê-lo. Eu não posso perdoá-lo, porque ele não vai pedir desculpas para mim. Eu o odeio, mas eu ainda o amo, e eu quero esquecê-lo. O que eu quero não importa, eu nem se quer tentei esquecer. Eu não posso. Eu agarro a única coisa que me resta dele. Uma cueca que ele havia me emprestado no dia anterior a briga quando estive em seu flat.

Então, basicamente eu quero morrer sozinho com um par de cuecas que pertence a um homem que não pertence a mim, e nunca pertenceu.

Deus, isso é deprimente.

Ainda me lembro da sensação de estar em seus braços enquanto ele dormia. Lembro-me do olhar em seus olhos que eu jurei que era paixão. Lembro-me do jeito que ele gemeu meu nome. Lembro-me de seu sorriso torto. Lembro-me do jeito que ele inesperadamente me abraça e começar a beija. Lembro-me o quanto eu me apaixonei por ele, em um tempo tão curto.

Mas isso não é um sonho, é uma memória, e é inevitável que eu começo a pensar sobre as outras coisas que eu lembro. A maneira como ele pode dizer as coisas mais dolorosas sem um segundo pensamento e a maneira como ele me disse que não se importava mais. Não é um sonho, não é mesmo um pesadelo, e eu não consigo acordar dele.

Eu não estava certo de quanto tempo havia passado desde que eu e Edward terminamos, uma semana, uma semana e meia... Talvez duas... eu havia parado de contar os dias, ficava difícil de perceber o tempo passando uma vez que não se consegue dormir. Estava nevando do lado de fora do dormitório, e eu me lembro daquela noite, três noites antes da briga, em que ele me chamou para viajar.

"O que vai fazer nas festas de fim de ano?" Ele perguntou enquanto almoçávamos alguma coisa que eu havia preparado. Estávamos vestindo apenas nossas cuecas, como gostávamos de ficar quando estávamos sozinhos em seu flat.

"Não, por que?" respondo.

"Hum... estava pensando, nós poderíamos viajar para algum lugar... O que acha?"

"Que lugar?"

"Não sei, qualquer lugar, escolha um e nós vamos" ele sorri.

"E sua família? Eles não vão querer que passe o natal e o ano novo com eles?"

"Sim, mas eu posso dar um jeito nisso. Vai ser divertido ".

"Tudo bem" eu sorrio de volta.

Viajar com Edward. Era tudo o que eu mais queria. Mas o Natal já havia passado, e o ano novo seria em dois dias, e eu havia ficado o feriado inteiro dentro de casa. Alice havia me convidado para ir com ela a uma festa de uma amiga durante o natal, mas eu recusara, passei a noite sozinho, tentando dormir.

Por sorte, Peter também nunca apareceu novamente. Eu não provavelmente acabaria com ele se o visse novamente.

"Jasper?" ouço a voz de Alice na porta do meu quarto, e lentamente ela se abre, e eu vejo a cabeça dela entrar, procurando por mim na cama, debaixo do cobertor.

"Alice? Como conseguiu entrar aqui?" pergunto franzindo o cenho, a porta estava fechada, e ela não tinha a chave. Pelo menos eu achei que não tivesse.

"Eu fiz uma cópia da sua chave. Quando disse que Eric ia viajar para passar o final do ano com a família, achei que seria bom eu ter a cópia da chave para o caso de uma emergência".

"Que emergência?" pergunto confuso.

"Bom... você não está no seu melhor estado, Jazz".

"Eu não vou me matar, Alice" digo revirando os olhos e me virando no colchão, ficando de costas para ela.

"Eu sei, só quis me certificar" ela diz se sentando em um espaço vazio em cima da cama ao meu lado. Eu não respondo, e nós ficamos um bom tempo sem dizer nada um para o outro. "Jasper, quer saber, eu não aguento de ver assim!" ela exclama do nada. "Vocês precisam conversar! Vocês não podem continuar fazendo isso um com o outro. Isto não é como um relacionamento funciona, Jasper, você não pode apenas fugir quando fica assustador. Você tem que explicar, conversar. Edward é um idiota, você sabe disso. Mas ele é um babaca que te ama, tanto quanto você o ama, então pare de ser uma putinha e vá resolver isso juntos".

"Ele não me ama", eu digo com firmeza. Eu sei com certeza que ele não me ama, ele nunca amou. Você não trata alguém que você ama dessa forma.

"Oh, foda-se, Jasper. Você sabe que ele te ama, você está com medo".

"O que faz você pensar que ele me ama? Você devia ter ouvido o que ele disse."

"E o que você estava sendo o Mr. Nice Guy o todo? Você não pode apontar o dedo para ele, sem apontar um para si mesmo também. Ele te ama, Jazz, ele não sabe o que diabos fazer agora que você se foi. Tenho certeza que ele disse algumas coisas realmente ruins para você, mas é o que todo mundo faz quando estamos feridos. Tenho certeza que você disse alguma merda pra caralho para ele também, mas isso não significa que você não ama ele, Jazzy".

"Eu o amo", eu admito. Eu não quero reconhecer, porque eu estou com raiva.

"Eu sei. Você vai ter que ir até ele. Se você o ama, você vai ter que perdoá-lo pelas merdas que ele faz. Ninguém é perfeito e ele é, de longe, um dos seres humanos mais imperfeitos que eu já conheci, apesar de sua boa aparência. Você também, e ele vai ter que perdoá-lo também. Isso é como funciona o amor. Aprenda com os seus erros, aprenda com Edward. Não desista de algo tão especial porque você é teimoso e orgulhoso".

Suas palavras me atingiram como uma maldita bigorna no peito. É muita coisa para pensar. Eu não sei o que dizer. Ela é direta. Ela está tão certa e isso dói tanto quanto o vazio em mim onde meus órgãos vitais permanecem. Eu fui embora, eu fugi, eu o feri também. Ele fez merda, mas eu estraguei tudo.

"Obrigado, Emmett, por tudo", digo finalmente.

"Só me avise tudo acabar" ela diz encolhendo os ombros. "É melhor eu ir. Meu homem está me esperando, está um dia muito feio lá fora e eu disse ao Jake que iria fazer o jantar para ele" Ela sorri e pisca para mim, e eu agarrar-lhe o braço para detê-la antes que ela possa sair.

"Espere. Só ... obrigado, Ali. Obrigado por ser a melhor amiga de todas".

"De nada, Jazz. Resolva as coisas com ele. Agora tenho que correr. E não se esqueça de se barbear!" ela exclama antes de desaparecer pela porta do quarto.

A dor em meu peito se dissipou substancialmente desde minha conversa com Alice, mas ainda posso sentir a estranha sensação de vazio em meu estômago. Eu estava ansioso e com medo ao mesmo tempo, com medo de ter que enfrentar Edward novamente. Nós dois erramos, nós dois machucamos um ao outro. Mas eu precisava que ele me perdoasse.

Eu suspiro e tento parar de me preocupar, mas isso é inútil. Haviam se passado horas desde que Alice saíra. Eu tinha pelo menos 12 horas antes que eu pudesse ir atrás de Edward para me desculpar, mas ainda assim eu não consigo dormir, e eu não sei o que fazer.

Há tanta culpa e tantas dúvidas, mas há esperança também. Eu tenho que acreditar que ele me quer de volta, eu tenho que acreditar que eu sou bom o suficiente para ele, eu tenho que acreditar que eu não posso acreditar que eu não possa reparar tudo o que estraguei.

Mas eu duvido de mim mesmo, eu me pergunto se eu realmente mereço a chance. E se eu estragar tudo de novo? E se eu nunca tive a intenção de amar quem quer que seja?

Mas eu o amo. Amo Edward Anthony Hale Cullen.

Eu amo seus olhos.

Eu amo seu cheiro.

Eu amo o seu sorriso.

Eu amo seu cabelo ridículo.

Eu amo seu sorriso torto.

Eu fui dormir pensando em Edward, eu sonhei com Edward, sonhei na viagem que deveríamos ter feito se tudo não tivesse dado errado. Não importava onde fosse, desde que pudéssemos ficar juntos, o dia todo, por alguns dias, com nada para nos preocuparmos, só com nós mesmos. Seria perfeito.

Mas meu sonho perfeito é interrompido.

_Thud thud thud thud thud thud..._

Cristo, o que é isso?

Eu pulo fora da cama, e procuro pelo celular em cima do criado mudo, espiando a o visor. Era cedo demais, e as batidas não paravam. É contínuo e alto, e eu percebo que vem da porta da frente. Quem quer seja, não parece muito feliz. Eu considero não atendê-la, mas eu não posso simplesmente ignorar, pode ser importante.

Eu paro no banheiro pelo caminho para a porta para dar uma ajeitada no meu cabelo e tentar disfarçar minha cara de sono, felizmente eu havia seguido o conselho de Alice depois que ela saiu e tinha feito a barba. Ela estava certa, estava terrível.

Está nevando lá fora, uma neve chata e fina, que molha e forma uma fina papa branca em cima de tudo onde cai. Eu prossigo meu caminho em direção a porta da frente, ainda estavam batendo desesperadamente nela, e aquilo estava começando a me irritar. Eu paro, colocando girando a chave na fechadura, e então a abro.

É Edward. Edward está parado na porta da frente do meu quarto, seu cabelo está molhado, e suas roupas também. Ele me encara com um semblante sério e inexpressivo e eu não sei se veio para brigar comigo ou para conversar. Simplesmente está parado, olhando para mim. Lentamente, sua boca e abri um pouco, e ele começa a dizer:

"Eu sinto muito" Edward diz em voz baixa, com seu se rosto suavizando instantaneamente. Eu olho para baixo e vejo um boque de flores em sua mão, ele percebe meu olhar e parece se lembrar delas, e imediatamente as estende para mim. "Aqui, eu trouxe isso. Eu não sei se você gosta de flores ou que tipo, mas eu vi isso e pensei em você ", ele resmunga.

Estou completamente pasmo. Ele me comprou flores? Isso é tão... adorável, ninguém nunca fez isso por mim antes!

"O que eu estou tentando dizer é que eu sinto muito pela merda que eu disse, Jasper. Eu estou tão arrependido. Você não tem que me deixar entrar, eu não espero que você deixe, eu só quero que você saiba que eu vou ficar aqui na neve cada maldito dia congelante pra caramba por você, se preciso. Eu quero você de volta".

Um sorriso estúpido surge em meu rosto. Eu quero dizer a ele que eu me sinto da mesma maneira, mas eu estou sem palavras e o sorriso maldito é tão grande que eu não consigo falar de qualquer maneira. Ele pediu desculpas, ele me quer de volta, ele mesmo disse!

"Você não tem que responder agora, você pode pensar sobre isso, se você quiser. Aqui, basta aceitar as flores, e eu vou ... ir." O quê? Não. Por que eu ainda estou aqui de pé como um retardado? Jesus, ele parece estar com frio. "Eu te vejo por aí, ok? Você pode me ligar, se quiser."

Droga, diga alguma coisa! "Espere, Edward, não vá", eu chamo quando ele começa a se virar para ir embora.

Ele se vira para mim, um sorriso triste no rosto. "Está tudo bem, Jasper, você não está pronto ainda, eu entendo."

"Não, você não entende".

"Está tudo bem, eu não vou desistir, eu vou estar de volta para que possamos conversar quando você estiver pronto. Posso ... eu posso ser tolerante."

"Não, não está tudo bem. Eu estraguei tudo, eu, não você".

"Jasper-"

"Não, deixe-me dizer isto." Eu respiro fundo e olhar em seus olhos. "Eu te amo e sinto muito", eu digo.

"O quê?", pergunta ele, sem fôlego.

Eu engulo e repita: "Eu sinto muito".

"Não, a outra parte".

Eu sorrio e suspiro fundo, dizendo-lhe a verdade. "Eu te amo".

Ele me abraça com força, seu corpo se choca com o meu e eu perco o equilíbrio, mas eu não me importo. Eu estou sentindo seu peito contra o meu, seu cheiro, ele por completo, sua boca não demora a encontrar a minha e ele está todo molhado e frio, mas os lábios são quentes e suas mãos estão em todos os lugares que elas podem alcançar.

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta", ele murmura em minha boca, beijando-me urgentemente.

Eu gemo e agarro seu pescoço, e sua pele é como gelo. Deus, eu nem tinha percebido que ele ainda está tremendo. Jesus, ele vai ficar doente.

Eu me afasto de sua boca e ele se inclina para não deixar que eu o faça, obviamente não querendo acabar com o beijo. "Hey," eu digo. "Precisa tirar essas roupas".

Seus olhos se abrem lentamente para encontrar os meus, e eu juro, eles estão pegando fogo. "Tudo bem", diz ele profundamente. "Você também".

Huh? Ele começa a puxar minha camisa antes que eu perceba. "Oh, não é isso que eu quis dizer, seu pervertido", eu rio, jogando minha camisa na máquina de lavar de qualquer maneira, porque está molhada por causa dele. "Você está todo molhado e frio, você precisa tirar essas roupas antes de pegar uma pneumonia".

"Oh", diz ele, parecendo triste.

Eu me inclino para beijá-lo novamente e desabotoar sua calça. Ele parece pensar que eu mudei de ideia porque ele está empurrando minhas calças para baixo, e eu o deixo, pois minhas calças estão molhadas também.

Eu beijo cuidadosamente a pele de seu pescoço e ele estremece, e eu não acho que é por causa do frio, mas é definitivamente possível, pois sua pele é coberta de arrepios. "Vamos deixá-lo aquecido", eu digo, beijando-o novamente.

"Você está fazendo um trabalho muito bom em me aquecer", ele responde e eu olho para baixo.

Bem, ele não está mentindo, mas acho que só uma determinada parte do seu corpo está se sentindo quente agora. "Percebi", eu respondo, "mas eu acho que talvez devêssemos nos preocupar com a sua saúde agora e lidar com a sua saúde sexual um pouco mais tarde".

"Ambos são importantes", diz ele.

"Vá tomar um banho quente!" eu digo revirando os olhos e ignorando o que ele disse.

"Você vai vir comigo, me manter aquecido?" pergunta ele, enfiando os dedos no cós da cueca.

Eu tenho que lutar para manter o controle sobre o meu corpo, eu queria atacá-lo e beijá-lo e sentir seu membro rijo pressionado contra o meu.

"Eu vou pegar algo quente para você vestir", eu digo, evitando a sua pergunta.

"Eu não estou com tanto frio".

"Ah tá que você não está com tanto frio, você está praticamente azul! Vou trazer roupas e vamos ir para a cama e dormir, porque ainda está cedo. Por que acordou tão cedo?"

"Não consegui dormir. Estava nervoso, queria te ver logo" ele sorri, e eu vejo ele corar por admitir. E a primeira vez que o vejo corar.

Eu agarro seu pescoço, puxando-o para um beijo. Mais uma vez, sua boca é quente e suave, mas tão urgente, e ele realmente tem um gosto bom. Eu posso senti-lo se mexendo e eu acho que ele está tirando as cuecas boxer, mas eu não tenho certeza até que ele as coloca em minhas mãos. Então ele se vira e eu vejo sua bunda enquanto ele caminha em direção ao banheiro, entrando no box de vidro fosco. Ele tem uma bunda sexy, não é muito grande, mas e firme e branca. E eu estou me mordendo de vontade de estar lá com ele, ensaboar aquela bundinha arrebitada e perfeita.

Eu levo sua cueca para a máquina de lavar roupa, em seguida, volto para o meu quarto para encontrar-lhe algo para vestir. Encontro uma calça de flanela, provavelmente não vai precisar de cueca, e seria divertido ver ele andar pelo meu dormitório com sua mala balançando enquanto anda.

Eu estava esperando por ele no meu quarto, quando o chuveiro finalmente desliga cerca de cinco minutos depois e Edward leva mais dez minutos para finalmente sair. Nesse meio tempo, aproveitei para arrumar o cômodo, tentando deixar mais apresentável, e apagar quaisquer resquícios do meu quase estado vegetativo das últimas semanas.

Ele se deita ao meu lado, entrando debaixo do cobertor junto comigo, envolvendo os braços e as pernas em mim enquanto me beija. Ele cheira ao meu shampoo e ele está usando minhas roupas e é provavelmente a coisa mais sexy de todas.

"Eu realmente senti sua falta", ele sussurra, beijando minha garganta levemente.

"Eu também senti sua falta, baby. Eu te amo", eu sussurro de volta.

Sua respiração pega e eu ouvi-lo engolir. "Eu também te amo", ele diz. Eu não sei o que eu realmente ouvi, mas eu senti. Eu sinto seus lábios se moverem e, mesmo que não é realmente o que ele disse, eu posso sentir isso na forma como ele está me segurando.

Eu sei que ele me ama.

Eu o beijo, sentindo a textura de seus lábios contra os meus, sua língua roçar contra a minha, suas mãos subindo e descendo pelo meu corpo, me acariciando, me tocando, e eu não consigo dizer o quanto eu senti falta dele. O beijo se torna mais urgente e quente, lentamente, eu giro meu corpo por cima do seu, sem tirar meus lábios dele, e sinto seu membro ficar ereto por baixo do tecido da calça de flanela, e isso também me deixa excitado. De repente, eu não queria mais dormir, dormir havia se tornado a última coisa que eu queria fazer agora. Eu queria beijá-lo, eu queria tocá-lo, eu queria senti-lo, eu queria perder a minha virgindade com ele, eu estava pronto, sabia que estava.

"Jasper?" ele sussurra quando nossos lábios se separam por alguns segundos, vejo seu cenho franzir e ele me encara com uma expressão de dúvida.

"Estou pronto" eu digo a ele. "Eu quero fazer isso" eu volto a beijá-lo novamente, sem esperar por uma resposta. Edward e eu havíamos discutido isso uma vez, antes de eu estragar tudo, ele disse que não acreditava que eu estava completamente pronto, e não queria fazer isso sem ter certeza de que nós dois realmente quiséssemos. Mas eu sabia que estava, eu queria, eu o queria tanto que chegava a doer, e essas semanas sem ele só me fez perceber isso.

Ele se distancia de mim ligeiramente, seus olhos estão abertos e ele ainda me encara. "Tem certeza?" seus olhos estão tão grandes e verdes que eu não poderia negar nada a ele, mesmo se eu quisesse.

"Eu não poderia ter mais certeza disso" eu digo a ele, e ele para se convencer, pois imediatamente me puxa para um beijo, com sua mão em minha nuca e me rola para baixo de seu corpo.

Seus lábios descem pelo meu pescoço, chegando em meu ombro direito. Sinto ele cravar seus dentes em minha pele, eu sinto a dor na região e faço uma careta, provavelmente vai ficar marcado. Sua boca encontrou meu mamilo e começa a lamber e chupá-lo. Meus gemidos encheram o cômodo e eu podia sentir sua ereção pressionando contra minha coxa. Passando para o outro mamilo, ele continua. Eu fecho minhas mãos nos seus cabelos enquanto ele deixa um rastro de beijos pelo meu peito e barriga, puxando minha cueca para baixo. Eu estava duro, meu coração começou a bater rápido, minhas mãos estavam suadas, e minha respiração estava ofegante. Edward olha para mim rapidamente como se perguntasse se eu queria seguir em frente, eu movo minha cabeça positivamente, e logo em seguida sinto sua língua quente e úmida lamber a cabeça do meu pênis, limpando o precum.

"Edward! Se você continuar fazendo essas coisas e eu não vou conseguir!" Eu digo.

"Está tudo bem, querido. Deixe-me fazer isso por você para você relaxar. Vai ser mais fácil se você já estiver aquecido." Ele sorri para mim com seu sorriso torto perfeito.

Tomando meu pênis em sua boca, ele balança a cabeça para cima e para baixo, alternando entre chupar-me profundamente e correr sua língua para cima e para baixo pelo meu comprimento. Eu estava gemendo, jogando minha cabeça para trás. Envolvendo a mão ao redor da base do meu pênis, Edward começa a me masturbar. Eu arqueio as costas para empurrar mais profundamente em sua boca, e ele aceita.

"Oh, Edward. Isso é tão bom. Eu não vou durar muito." Eu estava perto da beira do precipício, muito perto. Ele leva a mão ao meu quadril e estendeu a outra para meus testículos, acariciando-os suavemente por entre seus dedos longos. Ele continua a me chupar e eu sinto a cabeça do meu pênis atingir sua garganta. "Uh, eu vou gozar!" Eu grito, enquanto empurro meus quadris para cima e para baixo freneticamente.

Eu gozo em sua boca, sentindo seus lábios quentes ao redor do meu pênis, disparando jatos quentes de sêmen em sua garganta. Edward engole tudo, olhando para mim fixamente. Depois de me limpar com sua língua, ele finalmente deixa meu pênis deslizando-o pelos seus lábios.

"Foi bom, meu bem?" Ele pergunta enquanto lambia meus lábios sugestivamente.

"Muito bom" Ele gemi. "Você é um menino mau."

"Desculpe, querido, eu não pude resistir" Ele provoca, enquanto sorria para mim.

Edward sobe de volta na cama, se situando entre minhas pernas e me beija profundamente. Afastando-se de mim para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto, ele se livra de suas calças e segura minhas pernas, erguendo-as. "Eu vou colocá-las em meus ombros, ok?" diz, e eu aceno com a cabeça. "Isso fará com que seja mais fácil para mim para prepará-lo, e penetrar você. Você tem preservativos?".

Eu mordo o lábio e aponto para o criado mudo ao lado da cama. Não era como se eu esperasse que aquilo fosse acontecer, mas desde que as coisas entre Edward e eu ficaram mais sérias, eu achei que seria uma boa ideia manter um pequeno estoque por perto para o caso de algum imprevisto. Felizmente eu estava certo.

Ele sorri e estende a mão, pegando um pacote e rasgando-o com os dentes. Ele entrega a camisinha a mim. "Vá em frente, coloque-o em mim". Engolindo em seco, eu pego a camisinha, mas hesito. "Vamos, pode colocá-lo no meu pau" Ele levanta as mãos para me dar melhor acesso ao seu pênis duro.

Com minhas mãos trêmulas, eu desenrolo o plástico ao longo do comprimento de seu pênis enquanto Edward me observa, quando termino, ele sorri para mim e inclina seu corpo para pegar o tubo de lubrificante que estava junto com as camisinhas.

Ele esguicha um pouco do gel em seu pênis e em seguida um pouco na minha entrada. Eu estava acostumado com a temperatura fria do gel pelas vezes que usamos, mas o tempo que ficamos separados me fez me esquecer, e eu não posso evitar de me surpreender.

"Está frio!" eu exclamo.

"Vai aquecer." Ele promete enquanto desliza um dos seus dedos até minha entrada. Meu corpo ficou tenso novamente quando sinto seu dedo dentro de mim, a sensação era familiar, porém nova dessa vez. "Está tudo bem, Jasper. Prometo que vou ir devagar. Nós fizemos esta parte antes. Você sabe que eu não vou te machucar. Se eu não prepará-lo da maneira certa, vai ser desconfortável para você".

"Eu confio em você, Edward".

Ele continua a empurrar seu dedo dentro e fora de mim, enquanto acariciava meu pênis com a outra mão. Quando sentiu que eu estava pronto, ele adiciona outro dedo e continua. Eu sinto a dor tomar conta do meu corpo, mordo o lábio e tento suportá-la. Eu sabia que conseguiria, já havia conseguido outras vezes. Edward finalmente remove os dedos do meu corpo, e coloca a cabeça do seu pau em minha entrada.

"Você está pronto, baby?"

"Sim, por favor. Preciso de você, Edward." Eu respondo. Ele inclina o corpo para me beijar. O beijo foi apaixonado, carente e desesperado, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto eu estava distraído com o nosso beijo, ele pressiona seu membro contra minha entrada deixando apenas a cabeça escorregar para dentro.

"Você está bem, Jasper? Eu vou parar se você quiser" ele pergunta quando sente meu corpo ficar tenso.

"Não se atreva! Estou bem, só vai devagar, ok?" digo começando a relaxar.

Balançando a cabeça, ele começa a pressionar dentro de mim centímetro por centímetro.

Eu mordo o lábio, fechando meus olhos e espero, gemendo durante o tempo todo até que Edward estava finalmente totalmente dentro de mim. "Como você se sente?"

"Estranhamente cheio, mas bom" digo com a respiração ofegante. Eu ainda não podia sentir o prazer em si, mas o fato de saber que eu havia chegado tão longe, era o suficiente.

"Ótimo. Vou tentar mover agora, ok?" eu balanço a cabeça em concordância, e ele o faz.

"Sente-se bem, Ace?"

"Sim, Edward. Mais, por favor." Ei imploro.

Cumprindo com os seus desejos, ele começa a empurrar para dentro e para fora de mim em um ritmo lento e constante. "Eu quero que você se lembre sempre disto. Você e eu, e a nossa primeira vez" ele diz, e eu tenho certeza que é um momento que nunca vou esquecer.

Minha mão procura por meu pênis, acariciando-o. Eu estava gemendo, e mal podia acreditar que Edward e eu estávamos transando. Não, não estávamos fazendo amor com ele pela primeira vez. Eu não podia acreditar o quão incrível era senti-lo dentro de mim. Eu me sentia completo, satisfeito, e como se eu estivesse finalmente onde eu realmente pertencia. Mais determinado do que nunca para agradar-me, Edward inclina seus quadris um pouco para tentar acertar meu ponto ideal, e, depois de alguns golpes, eu finalmente grito: "Oh, Edward!".

Aquilo era ainda melhor do que os seus dedos, eu podia sentir a sensação maravilhosa tomar conta do meu corpo, meu membro estava rijo de novo, e Edward continua a acertar minha próstata, eu aumentando o ritmo.

Eu também levanto os quadris para encontrar com os dele a cada estocada. Apoiando-me nos cotovelos e agarrando sua cabeça para lhe beijar. Quanto mais nos beijávamos, mais rápido ele investe contra mim. Eu não podia acreditar no quão boa era a sensação de estar beijando Edward e tê-lo dentro de mim ao mesmo tempo. As duas sensações de prazer estavam me deixando louco.

"Porra, Jasper, baby, eu estou perto. Cum para mim, por favor." Ele implora enquanto eu continuava bombeando meu membro ao mesmo tempo em que os seus impulsos.

"Oh, Edward, eu vou... de novo". Novamente eu entro em erupção, lançando esperma quente em nossos abdomes, eu fecho os olhos e jogo a cabeça para trás em êxtase.

"Oh Deus, Jasper!" Eu podia sentir seu membro ficar incrivelmente duro antes dele ejacular seu cum irregularmente dentro de mim. Eu finalmente paro e olho para ele. Ele estava lindo, todo vermelho, com um leve brilho de suor cobrindo seu corpo, seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado, enquanto sorria para mim com usa respiração ofegante, como a minha.

Eu sorrio para ele de volta. "Oh baby, foi melhor do que eu jamais poderia ter imaginado." sussurro. "Obrigado por fazer a minha primeira vez tão memorável. Eu nunca vou esquecer."

Edward se debruça sobre mim beijando-me suavemente. "Eu sei querido, eu sinto o mesmo. Esta foi a primeira vez memorável para mim, também."

Eu sorrio. "Desculpe, Edward, mas eu sei de a sua reputação. Isso está longe de ser a sua primeira vez."

"Você está certo sobre isso, Ace. Pode não ser a primeira vez que eu trasei, mas é definitivamente a primeira vez que fiz amor".

Seus olhos estavam brilhando com lágrimas não derramadas. "Eu te amo, Edward, tanto. Que eu quero estar com você para sempre".

"Eu também te amo Jasper, mais do que qualquer coisa. Você me mudou de maneiras que eu nunca pensei que fosse possível. Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você, também".

Na cama de solteiro do meu quarto, nós ficamos deitados por horas em silêncio com nossos corpos entrelaçados. Eu queria ficar assim para sempre com ele, eu nunca queria ficar longe dele novamente.

"Estou feliz por termos voltado" ele diz quebrando o silêncio.

"Eu também, baby. Não quero mais ficar longe de você".

Ele move a cabeça para me encarar e eu vejo um brilho estranho em seus olhos.

"Então venha morar comigo" ele diz. "Nós dois, no meu flat. Podemos ficar juntos o tempo todo. Diga que sim".

Ele pede, e eu sabia que era um passo grande demais para ser dado assim, dessa forma. Precisávamos conversar, afinal, o flat nem era dele, seus pais pagavam por ele e eu não sabia o que eles achariam sobre isso.

"Sim", mas que se dane, eu queria ficar junto com Edward para sempre, eu o amava, e, embora fosse mesmo um grande passo, eu estava pronto para isso.


	16. Epilogue

**XVI. EPILOGUE**

**"Ace, pare de mexer nessa gravata!"**

"Não está bom", murmuro.

Eu digo tentando dar um jeito na gravata verde escura que eu estava presa ao meu pescoço. Ela combinava com a camiseta cinza que eu estava vestindo e o smoking preto.

"Ace, você está lindo" Edward insiste.

"Apenas preste atenção na estrada", digo, agora puxando o espelho para baixo para dar uma olhada nos meus cabelos. Droga, estava uma bagunça.

"Eu estou prestando atenção na estrada", diz ele. "Eu posso fazer as duas coisas."

Eu dou-lhe um olhar e ele sorri torto para mim. É injusto que ele é tão bonito. Eu puxo o espelho novamente, não tão confiante de como meu cabelo está.

"Cristo, Jasper, você vai quebrar essa maldita coisa!" Ele exclama lançando um olhar preocupado para o visor. Ele é tão apaixonado por este carro, é ridículo.

"A culpa é sua!" eu exclamo e ele ri, fingindo-se de inocente.

"A culpa é minha?!"

"Sim! Você praticamente me atacou quando estávamos saindo de casa!"

"O que queria que eu fizesse, eu te disse, você está lindo!"

"Estava, agora eu estou todo bagunçado!" digo.

"Bom, eu transaria com você mesmo assim" ele diz, e eu posso ver seu sorriso malicioso em seus lábios perfeitos, exatamente o mesmo sorriso que esboçara quando me viu saindo do banheiro vestindo essas roupas.

"Nem pense nisso! Já estamos atrasados o suficiente, sua irmã vai nos matar!" digo revirando os olhos.

"C'mon, Ace... nós paramos no acostamento, uma rapidinha!"

"Edward, nós fizemos uma rapidinha a menos de duas horas atrás! God, você nunca fica satisfeito?"

Ele sorri. "Sabe que não". Edward olha para mim com aqueles olhos verdes grandes e brilhantes, aquele sorriso malicioso, sua mão pousa sob a minha coxa, e eu perco o fio da meada por alguns instantes. Por sorte meu celular toca e eu desvio o meu olhar para a tela, assim que o pego em meu bolso.

"É Alice. Ela mandou uma mensagem dizendo que ela e Jake já chegaram. Eu disse que devíamos ter saído mais cedo!" exclamo.

"Relaxa, Ace, não é como se atrasos fossem a coisa mais incomum em casamentos".

"Quando se é a noiva, não. Mas nós não somos a noiva!"

"Exatamente. Rosalie também deve estar atrasada, o que nos dá tempo de sobra para mais uma rapidinha" ele sorri para mim.

"Olhos na estrada, Edward" eu digo, e ele revira os olhos, voltando sua atenção para a estrada.

O Japanese Tea Garden era ainda mais bonito do que imaginava, com flores coloridas para todos os lados e paisagens indescritíveis, com certeza Esme havia feito uma bela escolha. Edward para o carro no estacionamento, alguns metros de distancia do salão onde a cerimônia seria, ele sai do carro e se apressa para dar a volta e abrir a porta para que eu saia.

"Você está muito bonito, Ace" Edward me diz quando saio.

"Você está mais" eu digo sorrindo, e ele se inclina ligeiramente para me beijar.

"Com licença, desculpe interromper" eu ouço a voz de Alice ao nosso lado e eu interrompo o beijo para olhar para ela. Ela estava vestindo um violeta, na altura dos joelhos, e com um encharpe ao redor de seus ombros. Atrás dela, vinha Jake, também vestindo uma camiseta e um terno combinando com sua calça social.

"Ali? O que está fazendo aqui no estacionamento?" eu pergunto franzindo o cenho.

"Eu estava esperando vocês, já que ninguém aqui me conhece, achei que fosse melhor esperar Edward chegar" ela diz encolhendo os ombros. "Obrigada por nos convidar, Edward".

"Não tem de quê, os amigos de Jasper são meus amigos também" Edward diz sorrindo. Desde que voltamos, Edward havia começado a gostar bastante de Alice, especialmente depois que descobriu que ela me incentivou a voltar com ele. A parte ruim disso era que agora o esporte preferido desses dois era se juntarem para me fazer passar vergonha.

"O lugar é mesmo muito bonito" Jake exclama, e eu percebo o olhar de Alice sobre mim, e depois ela encara Edward.

"Sim, minha mãe fez um ótimo trabalho escolhendo esse lugar" diz Edward sorrindo, vejo o olhar de Alice passar dele para mim novamente, e ela arregala os olhos.

"Vocês estavam transando!" ela exclama, e eu quase engasgo.

"O que? Não!" exclamo.

"Estavam sim, sua roupa, seu cabelo, e o sorriso no rosto de Edward! É óbvio!"

"Alice, você poderia falar baixo?" digo olhando ao redor, um casal saia de um carro a poucos metros de onde estávamos estacionados.

"Bom, eu não pude resistir ao vê-lo vestindo o smoking" diz Edward encolhendo os ombros, e eu me sinto traído por ele simplesmente admitir isso na frente de Alice e Jake.

"Oh, ele está mesmo muito bonito. Vocês dois estão" Alice concorda.

"Dá para a gente entrar logo? Já estamos atrasados o suficiente!" exclamo antes que Edward tenha a chance de dizer alguma coisa. Ele ri e pega na minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos e me guiando até a porta da capela.

O lugar já estava cheio quando entramos, a maioria dos convidados esperaram pacientemente pela chegada da noiva enquanto conversavam e observavam a decoração perfeita. Eu avistei Garrett ao lado do altar, ele mexia em sua gravata, afrouxando-a e eu pude perceber que estava nervoso, pois havia repetido diversas vezes esse mesmo gesto durante o jantar de noivado na casa dos Cullen, que infelizmente havia acabado em uma confusão enorme.

Felizmente, a relação de Edward com sua família estava bem melhor agora. Quando Edward e eu nos separamos, Edward foi passar os feriados de fim de ano na casa de seus pais que, segundo ele, o apoiaram e cuidaram dele enquanto ele tentava superar nossa separação. Isso ajudou a deixá-los mais próximos, até mesmo com Carlisle Edward estava mais amigável, o que era uma novidade para todos, aparentemente, e ele não estava mentindo quando nos visitou no dia seguinte ao jantar, dizendo que queria corrigir o que havia acontecido naquela noite. Assim que Edward e eu reatamos, Edward quis que eu fosse almoçar com ele a casa de seus pais para que eu pudesse conhecê-los melhor e vice e versa. Carlisle e Esme eram mesmo dois anjos, muito gentis e atenciosos, eu estava feliz por tudo ter dado certo entre eles e Edward. Por sorte, quando fui almoçar nos Cullen naquele dia, os avós de Edward não estavam por perto. Anthony ainda tinha problemas em aceitar a homossexualidade de seu único neto e herdeiro de seus negócios.

Conforme caminhamos pelo corredor entre os bancos repletos de lírios brancos, eu vejo Esme caminhar em nossa direção usando um vestido nude, básico, com alguns detalhes na cor ocre, um colar cheio de brilhantes no pescoço, e seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados lisos e soltos. Ela sorri quando para nós de forma amigável e se apressa para nos cumprimentar.

"Edward, você está esplêndido!" Esme exclama ao ver o filho e lhe dando um abraço. Esse tinha razão, Edward já ficava bonito de qualquer forma, com um smoking a lá James Bond, ele ficava praticamente irresistível.

"Obrigado, mãe. Você também está linda".

"Jasper, é bom ver você novamente! Como tem passado?"

"Muito bem, ma'm" digo sorrindo.

"Mãe, esses são Alice e Jake, nossos amigos".

"Oh, é um prazer conhecê-los. Seu vestido é adorável, Alice". Esme exclama.

"Obrigada, senhora. É um prazer estar aqui".

"É melhor nos sentarmos, Rose pode chegar a qualquer minuto. Eu reservei um banco na frente para vocês, me acompanhem".

Esme guiou o caminho até o primeiro banco mais próximo do altar, onde Alice, Jake e eu nos sentamos.

"Te vejo daqui a pouco" Edward sussurra para mim com um sorriso, dando-me um breve beijo.

"Você está lindo" eu lhe digo.

"Você é mais" ele sorri, piscando para mim, e então caminha em direção ao altar, se juntando aos outros padrinhos, cumprimentando Garrett no caminho.

"Oh, my God! Não acredito que conheci Esme Cullen! Esposa de Carlisle Cullen" Alice diz quando me sento ao seu lado.

"Alice, você está no casamento da filha mais velha deles, você vai conhecer todos os Cullen" digo.

"Oh, pode me apresentar a Carlisle? Quem sabe ele pode me oferecer um estágio em uma de suas empresas!" ela exclama.

"Alice, você ouviu o que eu disse? Nós estamos no casamento da filha dele!"

"Tá legal, só me apresente a ele, já vai ser um ótimo começo!"

Eu sorrio e reviro os olhos para ela, no mesmo instante, a orquestra começa a tocar a marcha matrimonial, e todos viram suas cabeças para verem a noiva entrar.

Rosalie estava linda, seus cabelos loiros claros estavam presos em uma trança embutida que de lado, com pequenas flores brancas que lembravam margaridas de enfeite, e algumas mechas e fios soltos que caiam pelas laterais de seu rosto. Ela usava uma maquiagem leve, porém perfeita, o véu sobre sua cabeça escorria pelas suas costas e se misturava junto com as camadas do vestido branco estilo vintage. Carlisle estava logo ao seu lado, de braços dados com ela, caminhando pelo corredor no centro da capela, em direção a Garrett. Quando chegam no altar, Carlisle entrega sua filha ao noivo e se junta a Esme no altar enquanto o padre inicia a cerimônia.

Depois da cerimônia, os convidados foram para o salão de festas que ficava atrás da capela, passando por um belo jardim japonês onde os noivos dariam inicio a uma sessão de fotos enquanto o resto de nós começávamos a nos servir do banquete. Edward e eu ficamos em uma mesa junto com Alice e Jake, acho que foi uma forma pacifica de distribuir a família e evitar confrontos, já que Anthony estava na mesa junto com os pais de Edward e sua esposa Elizabeth, que vestia um vestido verde opaco e longo. Quando me viu, ela sorriu e me cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, o que eu achei muito gentil de sua parte.

Depois do banquete e das sobremesas, deu-se inicio a festa, onde a maioria dos convidados se juntaram para dançar na pista de dança no meio do salão. Edward havia se ausentado para cumprimentar alguns de seus familiares e eu havia aproveitado para apresentar Alice e Jake para Carlisle. Ela ficara a festa toda me pedindo isso, e eu não tive como negar.

"Se divertindo?" Edward pergunta quando chega por de trás de mim, sua próxima do meu ouvido, me provocando arrepios.

"A festa está ótima" eu lhe digo sorrindo enquanto bebo um gole de champanhe da taça que havia pego quando um garçom passara por mim com uma bandeja cheia dessas.

"Que bom que gostou. Onde está Alice e Jake?"

"Ela estava me enchendo o saco para apresentá-la ao seu pai" digo apontando para o outro lado da pista de dança, onde Carlisle conversava com Alice e Jake. "Sinto muito, ela é meio... excêntrica. Achou que fosse uma oportunidade única de conseguir um estágio com o grande Carlisle Cullen!" digo revirando os olhos.

"Tudo bem, acho que ela estava certa. Meu pai parece ter gostado dela" ele diz sorrindo.

"Bom, ela é a Alice, não é?" digo sorrindo também, e ele se inclina para me beijar.

"Hum, preciso te mostrar algo" ele diz sorrindo assim que se afasta de mim.

"O que?"

"Vem cá" ele me pega pela mão e me leva para fora do salão, passando pelo jardim japonês que estava coberto por uma fina camada de neve, deixando-o ainda mais angelical.

"Onde estamos indo?" pergunto franzindo o cenho.

"Aqui" ele diz sorrindo, parando de andar e ficando diante de mim.

"Por que?"

"Pra isso" ele se inclina e me beija, colocando cada mão ao lado do meu rosto, e eu pouso minhas mãos em sua cintura.

"Edward, podíamos fazer isso em um lugar menos congelante? Estamos ficando cobertos de neve!"

"Mas assim é mais romântico" ele diz sorrindo.

"Eu não conhecia esse seu lado".

"Deve ter sido o ar do casamento. Faz você parar para pensar, não acha?"

"Bom, sim..." digo sorrindo.

"Pois é... eu andei pensando bastante sobre o assunto ultimamente, e decidi comprar isso" ele enfia a mão no bolso do paletó, retirando uma caixinha de veludo azul e a sacode na minha frente. No mesmo instante eu me afasto, encarando-o com espanto, sem saber o que dizer, ou pensar, ou respirar. "Ace?"

"O que é isso?" pergunto.

"Acho que você sabe o que é" ele ergue uma sobrancelha para mim.

"É algum tipo de brincadeira?" exclamo.

"O que?" ele faz uma careta de confusão.

"Tem algum inseto ai? Ou sei lá!"

"Não, apenas um par de alianças de ouro" ele diz sorrindo e abrindo a caixinha e me mostrando o par de alianças finas e douradas que brilhavam a luz da lua, e eu sinto meu estomago revirar. Era simples, sem diamantes ou brilhantes, mas era perfeito. "E então?"

Eu observo as alianças por um instante antes de erguer o olhar para ele.

"O que?"

Ele suspira. "Eu tenho que fazer isso do jeito obvio?" e então, ele se ajoelha diante de mim, erguendo uma das alianças para mim. "Jasper William Whitlock, você aceita se casar comigo, Edward Anthony Cullen?" ele pergunta com um sorriso torto perfeito no rosto e eu posso ver a emoção e nervosismo em seus olhos verdes brilhantes.

Eu sinto meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas enquanto o observo ajoelhado diante de mim me oferecendo uma das alianças. Eu não estava acreditando que Edward estava me pedindo em casamento. Edward Cullen, meu homem, o amor da minha vida, com quem eu queria passar o resto da minha vida, com quem queria envelhecer junto, meu Edward Cullen. Como eu poderia dizer qualquer coisa além de sim?

**THE END**


End file.
